HP et les Shugenja Part3: L'heritage des Pendragon
by drielack
Summary: Troisieme et derniere partie d'HP et les shugenja. Harry, Ron et Hermione entrent dans leur derniere année.
1. Emancipation

Emancipation  
  
Jamais un été n'avait été aussi pluvieux sur Privet Drive. Dans sa chambre, le jeune garçon brun au front balafré se morfondait sur son lit il se sentait si seul depuis le début des vacances. Au fur et à mesure des années passées à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, Harry Potter supportait de moins en moins les mois de vacances où il était obligé de rester enfermé chez son oncle et sa tante. Pourtant il était persuadé que cet été passé chez les Dursley serait le dernier, en effet il allait entamé sa septième et dernière année à l'école. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire passer plus vite l'été, trop de choses encombraient son esprit, surtout depuis la fin de sa sixième année, depuis qu'il avait entendu de la bouche d'Eric Lensher, un ancien compagnon de Lord Voldemort, que ce dernier avait un nouvel objectif. Ce sentiment d'inquiétude était renforcé par les derniers raves qu'il avait eus, rêves dans lesquels il disputait avec Voldemort une partie d'échec, ce dernier remportant le match.  
  
Durant ses longues journées pluvieuses, Harry restait dans sa chambre à réfléchir sur ce qui s'était déroulé depuis le retour de Voldemort. Il avait pensé que Voldemort aurait tout fait pour le tuer. Mais à part la tentative d'assassinat qu'un des adeptes japonais du seigneur des ténèbres a perpétré lors de sa cinquième année, les actions de Voldemort à son encontre restait nulles. Seule une tentative de vol d'un parchemin magique chinois était à mettre à l'actif des Mangemorts. Le ministère de la magie refusait toujours de croire à son retour. Malgré le sentiment d'injustice qu'éprouvait Harry, il se rendait aussi bien compte que les événements récents ne donnaient pas de preuve du retour du seigneur des ténèbres. En plus le monde des sorciers étaient en proie à une nouvelle menace, une vague de terrorisme le frappait de plein fouet, mais chose surprenante ces attaques venaient de moldus, les « Répurgateurs », c'est ainsi qu'ils se faisaient appeler. Ces terroristes avaient réussi un coup d'éclat en assassinant Cornelius Fudge au cours d'un match de Quidditch.  
  
Dans sa solitude Harry ne cessait de penser à tout cela. La solitude était encore plus difficile à supporter cette année car Harry avait perdu une chose importante. Il avait découvert un an auparavant l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour une jeune fille, pendant les quelques mois qu'il avait passés en sa compagnie le monde lui avait paru bien moins terne. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était attiré par cette jeune fille et au cours de sa cinquième année, il avait appris à mieux la connaître et surtout à l'aimer. En regardant la date sur le calendrier Harry soupira.  
  
Un an déjà !  
  
Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Cho Chang et lui s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, le jour même de ses seize ans. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant la première moitié de l'année scolaire, mais au cours d'un voyage en Asie, elle avait rompu leur relation car son père avait arrangé des fiançailles avec un garçon chinois. En plus elle avait terminé ses études à Poudlard et Harry n'avait plus d'espoir de la revoir. De temps en temps, il regardait le cadre magique qu'elle lui avait offert pour ses seize ans. Un cadre qui faisait apparaître en son centre l'image de la personne que l'on aime, à chaque fois qu'Harry le prenait, le visage de Cho le regardait en souriant.  
  
Un coup de tonnerre le sortit de sa mélancolie, il regarda dehors par la fenêtre. L'orage était d'une violence impressionnante. Mais il n'y avait pas que le tonnerre qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur, un gros hiboux frappait du bec à la fenêtre, il tenait entre ses serres une lettre. Harry ouvra rapidement sa fenêtre pour laisser le rapace entrer dans sa chambre et lui donner la lettre. Sitôt fait, le hiboux repartit dans la tourmente. La lettre était toute détrempée posée sur son bureau, Harry la regardait étrangement. D'habitude il recevait de nombreuses lettres le jour de son anniversaire, mais cette fois il n'avait rien reçu à l'exception de cette étrange lettre. Harry éprouva un gros sentiment de mélancolie en voyant qu'une seule personne avait pensé à lui souhaiter ses dix sept ans. Après avoir lâché un long soupir, il s'assit à son bureau, prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. C'est en saisissant la carte se trouvant dans l'enveloppe qu'Harry se sentit aspiré avec violence en arrière. Cette sensation il ne la connaissait que trop bien, c'était celle d'un portoloin.  
  
Harry n'était plus dans sa chambre, il se trouvait à présent dans une profonde obscurité, l'empêchant de s'orienter. Il fut soudainement pris d'une angoisse. Une fois déjà Lord Voldemort avait utilisé un portoloin pour l'attirer dans un piège, ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être ça. Harry essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit pour atteindre le niveau de concentration nécessaire à la perception extrasensorielle que lui avait enseignée Ryudo, le jeune japonais. Son ouïe fut rapidement décuplée par son pouvoir. Il entendait ainsi des chuchotements à quelques pas devant lui. Sa vision avait elle aussi augmenté et il apercevait quelques silhouettes devant lui. Sans un bruit Harry glissa sa main sous son polo et en sortit sa baguette magique, prêt à lancer un sortilège.  
  
Harry fut ébloui par une lumière très forte et les cris stridents des personnes présentent assaillirent ses oreilles avec une telle force qu'il les boucha avec ses mains. Le niveau de perception qu'il avait atteint était finalement plus élevé qu'il n'aurait cru et ce qui était une lumière normale semblait un soleil éblouissant, les voix s'étaient muées en hurlement. Rapidement la concentration d'Harry fut brisé et sa perception redevint normale, la stupeur fit alors place à l'émotion. Devant lui se trouvait bon nombre de ses amis qui lui chantaient une chanson d'anniversaire.  
  
Il y avait au premier rang, ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione ainsi que Ginny et les deux frères jumeaux de Ron. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. En regardant bien, Harry vit alors qu' Altaïr Grey et Rémus Lupin étaient aussi présents accompagnés d'un gros chien noir. En continuant à regarder qui était là, Harry aperçut entre Rémus et Altaïr une silhouette qui fit faire un bond à son cœur. Cho Chang la jeune fille qu'il aimait était elle aussi présente. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, la jeune fille évita le regard d'Harry l'air gêné.  
  
Il ne fut pas longtemps pour que la fête batte son plein, la fête était vraiment exceptionnelle. Pour Harry c'était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène que de se retrouver au milieu de tous ses amis après cette longue période de solitude. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon d'un petit appartement et sur la table centrale se trouvait de nombreuses friandises de toute sorte ainsi que plusieurs gros paquets. Harry ne connaissait pas cet endroit, ce n'était pas chez les Weasley, ni chez les Granger puisque les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas là non plus. Une foule de questions l'assaillit : où se trouvait-il, pourquoi les parents de Ron n'était pas là, mais surtout comment se faisait-il que Cho soit là alors qu'elle aurait du être en Chine ? Mais il dut attendre un peu pour satisfaire sa curiosité car ses amis ne lui laissaient pas l'occasion de souffler. Après une longue demi-heure, Harry put enfin parler avec Ron et Hermione en toute tranquillité.  
  
Quelle surprise ! Vous savez que vous m'avez vraiment bien eu ! J'ai même cru pendant un moment que Voldemort avait réussi à me refaire tomber dans le même piège que lors du tournoi des sorciers. C'est super que notre surprise ait aussi bien marché ! s'esclaffa Ron. Harry tu comprends maintenant pourquoi nous ne t'avons pas envoyé de cadeau comme d'habitude, reprit Hermione. J'aimerais bien vous posez une question, enfin non, plusieurs questions mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. J'imagine que veux savoir pourquoi Cho est ici ? Hermione venait d'interrompre Harry avec une touche d'espièglerie dans la voix. Euh...Oui entre autre ! Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. C'est très simple Harry, nous sommes chez elle ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis Ron ? Nous ne sommes pas chez les Chang, je ne reconnais pas du tout la pièce. Oui je sais Harry, je n'ai pas dit que tu étais chez les Chang, je te dis que nous sommes chez Cho, reprit Ron. Mais... Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens des paroles de son ami. Tout cela lui paraissait bien obscure. Harry, je crois que tu devrais en parler directement avec elle ! Non ? Je voudrais bien, mais nous avons rompu et elle va pas tarder à se fiancer avec Ren...Je préfère l'éviter de lui parler, c'est que...Je souffre encore, enfin vous comprenez... Oui très bien Harry mais justement, je crois que tu devrais lui parler, insista Ron avec un sourire énigmatique. Ron, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Cho ? C'est vrai je ne l'aimais pas, mais j'ai changé d'avis l'an dernier ! Allez, vas lui parler ! Oui vas-y ! reprit en chœur Hermione. Bon d'accord, puisque vous insistez. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis le poussaient à aller parler à Cho, alors qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux la situation.  
  
Harry se mit alors à chercher Cho dans la pièce mais elle n'était plus là. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione en leur faisant signe qu'il ne la voyait pas. Ron vint vers lui et le tira en direction de la porte du salon et l'emmena dans un petit couloir.  
  
Là-bas dans la cuisine, je suis sûr qu'elle y est ! Harry passa la tête à travers la porte pour regarder dans la pièce que lui avait indiquée Ron. Effectivement Cho était là, affairée à préparer des petits canapés. Elle portait la petite robe d'été bleu qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle était venue le voir un an auparavant à Privet drive. Soudain Harry sentit une violente poussée dans son dos qui le propulsa dans la cuisine et manqua de tomber sur une petite table qui se trouvait au milieu.  
  
FRED, GEORGES ! ! ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas essayer de goutter le gâteau, hurla Cho en se retournant en brandissant une louche d'un air menaçant. Mais en apercevant Harry, elle lâcha la louche et rougit. Euh...désolé mais Ron... Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire à regarder tous les deux le gâteau qui trônait au milieu de la table. Je... dirent-ils tous les deux quasiment simultanément avant de se taire à nouveau. Oui Harry, tu voulais dire quelque chose ? enchaîna Cho en se retournant vers la cuisinière pour continuer la préparation des canapés. Euh, oui j'ai tellement de questions que je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, bredouilla-t-il. Je suis étonné de te voir ici, je pensais que tu serais partie en chine pour tes fiançailles avec Ren. Et voilà que je te vois parmi mes amis pour mon anniversaire, en plus Ron me dit que l'on est chez toi, j'aimerais bien comprendre... Oui, je sais que cela peut paraître surprenant, mais voilà Ren a rompu les fiançailles. Mon père était furieux, mais ce n'était que le début de sa colère. Tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier au cours du voyage en Asie, m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. J'ai compris que si je voulais vivre ma vie telle que je la rêvais, il fallait que je quitte ma famille et vivre mon indépendance. J'ai demandé à ton ami Ron s'il pouvait demander à son frère Percy de me trouver une place au ministère, il en a trouvé une mais il me fallait réussir un concours d'entrée... C'est donc pour cela que tu étudiais le soir du bal de fin de promo...s'exclama Harry. Oui exactement Harry, j'ai bien fait car je travaille maintenant au ministère dans le département des échanges internationaux, section Asie. J'ai pris ce petit appartement pour vivre seule et ne plus avoir à me plier aux règles établies par mon père. Mais Cho pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé avant ? Le ton d'Harry s'envenimait. Oh Harry ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît, j'avais mes raisons ! J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ! cria-t-il encore plus fort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Cho lui ait caché tout cela. Tu vois Harry, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir réussir mon concours d'entrée au ministère. Si cela avait été le cas, je t'aurais encore donné de faux espoirs. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas une vie très facile, avec les mangemorts et Tu-sais-qui qui veulent te tuer. De plus, je t'ai déjà blessé l'an dernier, je ne voulais surtout pas refaire la même erreur une deuxième fois. La voix de Cho se remplissait d'émotion. Cho... Harry éprouvait soudain un énorme sentiment de tendresse envers elle, un sentiment qu'il s'était interdit de ressentir depuis leur rupture. Il s'approcha un petit peu d'elle, l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras devenaient quasiment irrésistible. Maintenant que je suis arrivée à échapper à l'influence de mon père, je peux faire enfin ce que je veux. Ron et Hermione m'ont alors aidée à organiser cette surprise pour ton anniversaire. Je n'ai pas de cadeau car je n'ai plus beaucoup d'argent depuis que j'ai emménagé, mais cette fête est mon cadeau Harry. Cho, j'aimerais te demander ! Tu crois que nous deux... enfin que... Harry n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, pourtant il l'avait tellement rêvé que les mots ne sortaient pas.  
  
Cho se retourna vers Harry, leur regard se croisèrent de nouveaux. Cette fois le visage de Cho n'exprimait plus de la gène mais de la tendresse. Harry sentit son torse se remplir d'allégresse, il recommençait à penser que tout n'était pas si sombre dans sa vie.  
  
LE VOILA ! Le héros se cache dans la cuisine ! hurlèrent Fred et Georges en entrant dans la cuisine.  
  
Ils saisirent Harry par les bras et le tirèrent vers le salon, Harry tenta bien de résister mais en voyant le sourire de Cho, il se laissa faire. La fête reprit avec le retour d'Harry dans le salon et l'arrivée du gâteau. La petite fête dura tout le reste de l'après-midi et empiétait même sur la soirée. Altaïr et Lupin vinrent parler à Harry avant de partir en début de soirée.  
  
Bon et bien Harry nous allons te laisser, il faut que nous partions ! Rémus, moi et le chien nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire demain. Encore une fois, bon anniversaire. Mais vous faites quoi ? Je croyais que vous étiez un Auror ? Je l'étais Harry ! répondit Altaïr, mais avec les événements qui sont arrivés en Chine, j'ai démissionné. J'ai rejoins Rémus et mon frère pour enquêter sur l'activité des mangemorts et aussi d'autres petites choses que Dumbledore veux que l'on surveille, lui répondit Altaïr. Oh, c'est bien, mais si vous n'êtes plus Auror, que faites-vous ? Altaïr a créé à son nom un petit cabinet d'investigation privée, en gros nous sommes des Aurors privé, mais ce n'est qu'une façade, tu comprends Harry. Lupin avait pris la place d'Altaïr pour serrer la main d'Harry avant de partir. Bien sûr, mais alors ça veut dire que nous ne vous aurons plus comme professeur à la rentrée, demanda Harry à Altaïr. Non, désolé Harry, je n'aurais pas le temps de tout faire... Mais au moins cela t'évitera de continuer à m'appeler monsieur...Altaïr éclata de rire en commençant à partir. Ce fut ensuite Lupin qui salua Harry, ensuite le gros chien noir posa ses pattes sur les épaules d'Harry et lui lécha affectueusement le visage.  
  
Après leur départ, Harry alla retrouvé Hermione qui se préparait elle aussi à partir.  
  
Hermione, je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse mais j'aimerais bien que tu me donnes ton avis sur une question délicate. Bien sûr Harry. De quoi veux tu me parler ? J'aurais aimé avoir ton avis sur Cho et... moi. Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure et je sais qu'elle est indépendante maintenant et n'a plus d'engagement avec Ren. Alors à ton avis, tu penses que j'ai un espoir de croire qu'elle veuille que l'on ressorte ensemble. Pffffffffff Hermione poussa un long soupir amusé. Les garçons vous êtes pathétiques. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour comprendre nos messages ! Des pancartes ? Hermione riait doucement. Mais enfin Harry, pourquoi crois-tu que Cho a organisé cette fête, pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle porte le pendentif que tu lui as offert Noël dernier. Tu as peut-être raison, elle porte aussi la même robe que lors de notre premier...Harry s'arrêta de peur de gêner son amie. Et voilà, tu vois ce que je te disais ! Allez Harry ne te torture pas l'esprit et laisse les choses venir d'elles-mêmes. Tu verras c'est très simple, laisse tes sentiments faire le reste... Tu as sans doute raison Hermione, comme toujours ! Mais on dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause...ne me dis pas que... Harry, tu es trop curieux ! Le son de la voix d'Hermione s'étouffa, son visage était cramoisie. Elle fit la bise à Harry et quitta l'appartement.  
  
Peu de temps après, les frères Weasley ainsi que Ginny s'apprêtèrent à partir. Pour Harry aussi, il était l'heure de retourner chez les Dursley, même si l'envie de rester avec ses amis lui tordait les entrailles. Cho commençait déjà à ranger le salon qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille, Ron et Ginny vinrent demander à Harry de venir avec eux pour prendre le magicobus ensemble.  
  
Harry tu rentres avec nous, ce sera plus sûr, tu ne crois pas, lui dit Ron. Oui ce sera vraiment amusant de rentrer tous ensemble sur une partie du trajet, insista Ginny. C'est une très bonne idée, allez-y je vous rejoins en bas de l'immeuble, je voudrais remercier Cho avant de partir. D'accord mais ne mets pas trop longtemps, on t'attend. Ron et Ginny sortirent de l'appartement.  
  
Harry chercha Cho mais elle n'était plus dans le salon, elle revint alors de la cuisine avec un plateau pour débarrasser la table. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était seule avec Harry.  
  
Les Weasley sont partis ? Oui mais ils m'attendent pour prendre le magicobus, je vais retourner chez mon oncle à Privet Drive. Cho, je voulais te remercier pour cette surprise, tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que cela a été pour moi de tous vous revoir. Je suis très contente que cela t'ait fait plaisir Harry... Attends Cho, j'ai pas fini. C'est toujours toi qui a fait les premiers pas vers moi, s'il te plaît pour une fois laisse moi faire les miens. Je pensais vraiment ne plus te revoir, tu sais ! Tu me manques vraiment Cho, depuis notre rupture je me rends compte à quel point tu me manques...Maintenant que je sais que tu n'es plus fiancée avec Ren, je peux enfin te dire ce que je me suis retenu de te dire, je t'aime toujours Cho. Oh Harry ! Cho rougit en posant son plateau sur la table. J'espère qu'après ma dernière année de Poudlard, quand j'aurai quitter la maison des Dursley nous pourrions nous retrouver tous les deux. Harry vidait son sac, toutes ses frustrations sortaient hors de sa poitrine, il se sentait tellement plus léger.  
  
Il s'approcha de Cho et la prit dans ses bras. Cho ne réagissait pas, les bras ballants le long du corps.  
  
Merci encore Cho, j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt.  
  
Harry relâcha son étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il sentit Cho se plaquer dans son dos et passer ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle le retenait tendrement.  
  
Harry, reste s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seule. La voix de la jeune fille était un peu hésitante. Cho, je ne peux pas. Tu sais, il est tard et je dois rentrer chez mon oncle. Reste... Harry s'il te plaît. Cho... Tu sais, je n'en t'ai jamais parlé, mais en Chine j'ai du affronter Cédric, enfin c'était son zombie. J'ai pu me rendre compte alors à quel point je tenais à toi. Reste Harry. Cho le serrait encore un peu plus fort. Tu veux que je reste cette... nuit ? Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Cho lui demandait de rester avec elle durant toute la nuit. Il repensa aux paroles d'Hermione. Pas que cette nuit, reste toujours avec moi s'il te plait...  
  
Harry réussit à se retourner pour être face à elle, il la prit lui aussi dans ses bras, le visage penché sur son épaule, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Pendant ce temps, Ron rouspétait sur le trottoir en bas de l'immeuble londonien.  
  
Il en met du temps. Bon je remonte le chercher... Ron, reste là...Fred vient d'appeler le bus, il va arriver, intervint Georges. Mais Harry... Laisse-le, il a des choses à faire... Quoi tu veux quand même pas dire que... Allez espèce de crétin, vient prendre le bus, le voilà qui arrive. 


	2. Drago et Fugue en Ré

Drago et fugue en Ré  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le jeune homme traînait dans le chemin de traverse le regard hagard. Il paraissait craindre le regard des autres, agissant comme une bête traquée et se camouflait sous une longue cape sombre ne laissant apparaître que le bas de son visage. Il avait trouvé une méthode pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer, il se cachait la nuit derrière la réserve du chaudron baveur pendant la journée il se postait à la sortie d'un magasin pour faire la manche. C'était idéal pour lui, personne ne faisait attention à un pauvre clochard.  
  
Assis devant la boutique de baguette de Mister Ollivander, la cape noire posée sur ses épaules, la capuche rabattue sur l'avant de son visage, il restait souvent là pendant toute la journée. Une petite coupelle posée sur le sol devant ses pieds permettait aux sorciers et aux sorcières les plus généreux de lui donner une petite mornille. Tout au long de ses journées, il ressassait les événements qui l'avaient amené à se retrouver dans une telle situation. Comment lui, le seul héritier de la riche famille Malefoy pouvait se retrouver à se cacher en clochard et faire la manche sur le Chemin de traverse ?  
  
Tout cela remontait au début des vacances. Le retour chez ses parents s'était passé sans le moindre problème. A tel point que lui même trouvait cela louche. L'attitude de son père avait bien changé depuis la fois où il l'avait battu. Lucius Malefoy était redevenu le même que quelques années auparavant, il ne montrait plus d'animosité envers lui et Drago en était soulagé. Le début des vacances s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices. Drago passait ainsi ses journées à s'entraîner au Quidditch dans le grand parc du manoir Malefoy. Le reste du temps, il s'exerçait à lancer des sortilèges se rappelant que lors de son dernier duel il avait failli perdre la vie face à un mangemort. Parfois en y repensant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, après tout Drago avait participé à faire échouer une action des comparses de son père, il en avait même blessé un lors de ce duel.  
  
Rapidement les craintes et les soupçons de Drago s'estompèrent devant la normalité de ses vacances. Il avait même réussi à se réconcilier avec Edouard Mordenkainen qui venait souvent au manoir avec son père, Franck Mordenkainen qui était le ministre de la magie par intérim depuis le meurtre de Fudge, en attendant les élections qui auraient lieu fin juillet. Lucius et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble dans une pièce du manoir. Contrairement à Edouard Mordenkainen, Drago ne s'intéressait pas à la politique, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : battre Harry Potter lors d'un match de Quidditch ou lors d'un duel de sorcier.  
  
Tout se passait bien se disait-il, jusqu'à un soir. Après la tombé de la nuit, deux personnes étaient venus rendre visite à son père. Drago les avait croisés dans le hall du manoir et il se rappelait encore parfaitement d'eux. Il y avait une femme mince et fine avec des cheveux auburn coiffés en une longue natte, elle était très belle mais ce qui avait surtout marqué Drago c'était la pâleur de son visage et son regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. L'autre personne était un homme un peu âgé les cheveux poivres et sels mais assez insignifiant, la seule chose dont Drago se souvenait de lui était le regard de mépris qu'avait cet homme envers lui. Ces deux personnes restèrent dans le bureau de son père pour parler pendant deux bonnes heures et ce n'est après leur départ que tout changea.  
  
Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit à réfléchir, lorsqu'il entendit une violente dispute. Il sortit dans le couloir pour mieux entendre. C'était son père et sa mère qui se disputaient avec violence. La curiosité de Drago le poussa à aller les écouter de plus prés. Drago se faufila dans les couloirs du manoir jusqu'à la porte du bureau de son père et se cacha derrière une grosse plante puis écouta.  
  
Lucius ! ! Vous n'allez tout même pas faire cela ! Il y a des limites ! hurlait Narcissa d'une voix stridente. Je vous ai toujours soutenu pour l'instant mais là, NON, ce n'est plus possible. Calme toi ! Nous ne pouvons plus reculer maintenant et je te le répète Drago ne risquera rien du tout ! Mais il n'y a pas que Drago ! Je te préviens Lucius je vais alerter le ministère ! Vas-y ma chère, alerte le ministère de toute façon tu sais très bien ce que l'on te dira là-bas, n'est ce pas ! La voix de Lucius était froide et calme. Très bien, puisque tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, je vais prévenir Dumbledore ! Lui au moins il m'écoutera et puis après tout cela concerne aussi ses élèves ! JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE CA ! vociféra Lucius. Nous verrons bien ! Narcissa sortit en trombe du bureau de Lucius.  
  
Toujours caché derrière la plante, Drago n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais assisté à une telle dispute entre ses parents. Il attendit que le calme revienne pour retourner en silence dans sa chambre et se recoucher dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. De quoi avait bien pu parler ses parents pour en arriver là ? Alors qu'il commençait enfin à trouver un peu de quiétude, le bruit d'une vitre qui se brise le fit sursauter. Il bondit de son lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour regarder d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit. Il scruta rapidement les fenêtres autour et s'aperçut que l'une d'elles avait les rideaux qui pendaient à l'extérieur. Drago la regarda avec plus d'attention et remarqua que la vitre était brisée, c'était la fenêtre de la chambre de ses parents. Drago se précipita chercher pour sa baguette dans le bureau et revint à la fenêtre. Il lança alors un Lumos pour éclairer la fenêtre. Mais en balayant rapidement le jardin avec son faisceau lumineux, le regard de Drago fut attiré par une masse sombre gisant en dessous de la fenêtre cassée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître le corps, ce fut pour lui un choc terrible, il se rua hors de sa chambre et courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour sortir du manoir.  
  
Il arriva en trombe dans le couloir et stoppa sa course en voyant que son père sortait du grand salon en robe de chambre. Il sirotait une tasse de thé en lisant un article de journal, il regarda Drago l'air surpris.  
  
Drago ? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? Père ! Vous n'avez pas entendu... Mère...vient de ... Drago n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour prévenir son père qui le regardait le visage amusé. Et bien Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finis ta phrase mon fils. Mère, elle vient de tomber de la fenêtre de votre chambre, elle gît par terre dans le jardin. QUOI ?  
  
Les deux hommes de la maison Malefoy coururent dans le jardin pour apercevoir le corps de Narcissa. Elle gisait dans une grosse flaque de sang, le cou complètement tordu par l'impact. Devant ce spectacle Drago tomba à genoux à quelques pas de sa mère, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il restait là sans rien dire en balançant un peu son buste d'avant en arrière.  
  
Drago reste là, je dois prévenir le ministère ! Mais surtout ne la touche pas ! Lui dit son père d'une voix froide et sans passion en posant la main sur l'épaule de Drago.  
  
Pour Drago le temps s'arrêta, il resta là à regarder le corps de sa mère sans rien faire, pendant combien de temps, il ne savait pas. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était les trois personnes qui inspectaient le corps et les alentours. Drago sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et entendit la voix de son père.  
  
Drago, vient maintenant. Il faut rentrer, tout est fini. Tu ne peux plus rien faire et moi non plus. La voix grave de Lucius sortit le jeune homme sa torpeur.  
  
Il se leva et regarda une dernière fois le corps sans vie de sa mère. Les trois hommes étaient en train de prendre des photos et de mettre un voile blanc sur son corps. Lucius poussa son fils dans le hall du manoir.  
  
Drago, ça va ? tu veux que je te donne une potion pour t'endormir ? Je sais c'est dur, mais il ne faut pas que tu restes dans cet état mon fils. Il faut que tu te reposes. QUOI, mais enfin comment veux-tu que je me repose alors que mère est morte...cria Drago la voix tremblotante tant sa gorge était nouée. Calme-toi, Drago, je sais que c'est dur mais calme-toi mon fils ! Lucius prit son fils par les épaules et le retourna face à lui puis le prit chaleureusement dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que son père faisait preuve d'un mouvement de tendresse envers son fils.  
  
Drago se décontracta un peu dans les bras de son père, il commençait à sentir son corps se détendre un peu. L'envie de pleurer lui vint tout à coup, des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux mais il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant son père, il renifla donc violemment pour se retenir. Son père le serra encore un peu plus fort dans ses bras, Drago fut obligé de poser sa joue contre le torse de son père. Le visage ainsi posé, il regardait vers le sol en sentant la chaleur de son père, il se sentait nettement mieux ainsi, jamais il n'avait sentit la chaleur des bras paternels, seule sa mère le prenait dans ses bras. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il vit la robe de chambre de son père s'écarter doucement laissant apercevoir une partie de sa cuisse droite.  
  
Malgré la vision embuée par les larmes, Drago remarqua une cicatrice très nette sur la cuisse droite de son père, une cicatrice faite par un engin tranchant. Drago qui avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit flottant au dessus de lui, eu l'impression soudaine que son âme réintégrait son corps avec violence. Il s'écarta rapidement des bras de son père et se retourna pour ne pas le regarder.  
  
C'est bon père, je vais aller me coucher, nous en parlerons demain ! Je me sens mieux... Merci père !  
  
Sans rien ajouter de plus Drago monta rapidement dans sa chambre. La douleur de la perte de sa mère était terriblement vivace en lui, mais ce qu'il venait de découvrir était encore pire. Il entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte en se collant dos à elle. Il n'en revenait pas, il ne rêvait pourtant pas. Sa mère venait de se jeter par la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais pire encore il venait de découvrir que son père était le mangemort qu'il avait blessé dans un duel en chine. Son propre père avait lancé sur lui l'Avada Kedavra quelques mois auparavant. En réalisant cela, Drago se sentit submergé par une peur terrifiante, il ne se sentait plus à l'abris dans le manoir. Il se laissa tomber le long de la porte et s'agenouilla en prenant ses jambes dans ses bras et resta un long moment ainsi.  
  
Cette fois, il ne savait plus quoi faire, la seule personne qu'il aimait sincèrement et qui lui montrait de l'affection venait de mourir, il venait de perdre sa mère et en plus il avait maintenant la certitude que son propre père n'avait pas hésité à lui lancer un sortilège mortel. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, dans un réflexe violent Drago fit un bond sur le côté et dégaina sa baguette en pointant la créature qui venait de le toucher. Mais rapidement il se décontracta en voyant l'elfe de maison qui remplaçait Dobby depuis quelques années.  
  
Maître Drago, baissez votre baguette. Point de mal je ne vous veux ! geint l'elfe de maison en cachant son visage avec sa main. Ziggy qu'est ce que fais là ? ! Tu m'as fait terriblement peur, espèce de crétin ! Je suis venu vous voir parce que je vous ai entendu parler. Oh je parlais, je ne m'en rendais pas compte ! Maintenant ça va, laisse-moi tranquille, va-t-en Ziggy. Bien Maître, si le Maître n'a d'ordre à me donner, je m'en vais ! Attends une seconde Ziggy, tu peux me rendre un service finalement ! Vas dans la chambre de mon père et ramène-moi sa baguette s'il te plaît. Bien maître, j'en ai pour quelques minutes, Maître Lucius dort dans sa chambre. Ziggy, ne lui dit surtout pas que tu lui prends sa baguette c'est pour une surprise, conclut-il avant que l'elfe ne transplane.  
  
En attendant le retour de Ziggy, Drago prit une petite valise et mit rapidement dedans sa robe de Serpentard et deux trois livres de classe, il prit aussi son sabre. Rapidement il s'habilla et sortit de son placard son nimbus 2001. L'elfe de maison revint rapidement en tenant dans ses mains la baguette de son père, le visage ravi, il tendit la baguette à Drago.  
  
Bien joué Ziggy, bon maintenant voyons voir, mets-toi en face de la baguette de mon père, demanda Drago en posant la baguette sur son bureau la pointe dirigée vers l'elfe. c'est comment déjà ? Ah oui voilà, Prior Incanto !  
  
Le sort de Drago activa la baguette de son père qui lança un sortilège en direction de l'elfe de maison. Drago reconnut rapidement le sortilège, il s'agissait de l'Imperium. Le sort frappa Ziggy de plein fouet et le garçon pouvait ainsi en voir l'effet. Un sentiments de rage et de peur le saisit lorsqu'il vit l'elfe se diriger en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'elfe s'arrêta à quelques pas de la fenêtre et revint à lui en poussant un petit cri aiguë.  
  
Maître Drago, qu'avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi m'avoir demander de sauter par la fenêtre ?  
  
Mais Drago ne répondit pas, il ne comprenait que trop bien la situation. Etrangement il n'en était pas surpris au contraire tout devenait clair. La dispute de ses parents et l'attitude si froide de son père. Lucius avait lancé un sortilège d'imperio et vu la réaction de Ziggy, l'imperio avait du être lancé sur sa mère. Son père venait de pousser sa mère à se jeter par la fenêtre, il avait aussi tenter de le tuer dans un duel de sorcier. Pour Drago les doutes n'étaient plus permis, il fallait agir. Mais quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas accuser son père car il était de toute évidence couvert par le ministère. Sa décision était prise, il fallait quitter le manoir et partir se cacher loin de son père, loin de cet homme qui ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Drago saisit la petite valise et son balai, il prit aussi une longue cape noir dans son placard à vêtement, puis ouvrit sa fenêtre et enjamba son balai et s'envola en s'éloignant du manoir.  
  
Voilà pourquoi il était obligé de faire le mendiant sur le Chemin de traverse, la peur l'empêchait de demander l'aide de quelqu'un. Au moins comme ça personne ne faisait attention à lui et de son côté il regardait les passants en ressassant tout cela à longueur de journée, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution convenable.  
  
C'est lors d'un après-midi de la troisième semaine de juillet que la situation de Drago changea. Ce jour là, il s'était posté devant la sortie de Gringott's. Il attendait que quelques bonnes âmes lui donne une pièce ou deux, afin de pouvoir se payer un petit peu à manger. Cette planque était parfaite pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais Drago avait parfois du mal à manger à sa faim. Il attendait là toujours prostré, le visage enfoui dans ses bras en repensant à sa mère, malgré la pluie qui tombait le froid ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Sa grande cape ne le protégeait plus de l'eau depuis longtemps, le tissu était gorgé d'eau et de grosses gouttes tombaient parfois sur son visage. Le bruit d'une pièce dans sa petite coupelle le fit réagir, il leva un peu le visage pour remercier la personne qui venait de poser cette obole.  
  
Merci...Drago fixa la jeune sorcière qui se tenait devant lui un moment. Oh non pas toi ! Drago ? s'étonna Ginny Weasley en le regardant. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite à cause de la grasse sur son visage et de ses cheveux sales qui tombaient sur ses yeux, mais en entendant sa voix Ginny n'avait plus eu de doute. Va t'en Weasley, laisse-moi tranquille ! Drago se releva promptement, ramassa sa coupelle et commença à s'en aller mais Ginny le suivit. Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... et dans cet état ? Pourquoi fais-tu la manche ? Ca ne te regarde pas ! cracha-t-il en essayant d'accélérer le pas pour atteindre rapidement l'allée des embrumes, le seul endroit où Ginny Weasley n'oserait pas le suivre. Mais la jeune Weasley ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. C'est à cause de ton père, c'est ça Drago ? Il a encore essayé de te battre, c'est pour ça ? Tu t 'es enfui de chez toi ?  
  
La réplique de Ginny avait fait mouche, Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il se rappela qu'il avait parlé de ses problèmes personnels à Ginny l'année précédente sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ils s'étaient un peu rapproché tous les deux et avaient combattu côte à côte en chine, ils étaient même allés au bal de fin d'année ensemble. Ils s'étaient quittés fâchés à cause d'une accusation de Ginny qui avait prétendu que le mangemort qu'ils avaient affronté en Chine était Lucius Malefoy. Drago continuait à marcher sans rien dire, essayant de la distancer mais il pensait que finalement il avait été un sombre idiot de ne pas la croire, elle avait vu juste. C'était bien son père qu'il avait affronté en Chine. Ils venaient tous les deux d'entrer dans l'Allée des embrumes, Drago commençait à être agacé car elle ne voulait pas le laisser.  
  
Drago, arrête-toi ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? cria Ginny légèrement essoufflée. Vas-tu te taire, espèce d'idiote ! Drago regardait autour de lui et vit que plusieurs sorciers et sorcières plus que louches le fixaient désormais du regard. Ginny Weasley venait de briser une de ses meilleurs cachettes, maintenant son père saurait rapidement qu'il traînait parfois au Chemin de traverse. Il lui fallait partir désormais sans tarder. Il se retourna vers Ginny puis marcha vers elle et la saisit par le bras. Suis-moi, il ne faut que l'on reste ici !  
  
Il tira Ginny et se mit à marcher à vive allure pour quitter le Chemins de traverse. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans Londres. Drago marcha un petit moment puis s'arrêta dans un petit square et s'assit sur un banc. Ginny l'imita.  
  
Bravo, à cause de toi je viens de perdre un des meilleurs endroits que j'avais trouvé pour me cacher. Oh arrête, c'est ta faute aussi ! Tu n'avais qu'à me répondre sans t'enfuir ! Ca ne t'arrive jamais de penser qu'on ne veuille pas te répondre ! Drago, arrête un peu de faire le fier ! Regarde dans quel état tu es, allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu as fugué ?  
  
Ginny lui parlait avec une voix douce et Drago n'avait parlé à personne depuis son départ du manoir. Il se mit à tout lui raconter, c'était un véritable soulagement de se confier enfin à quelqu'un. Après un long monologue, il s'arrêta en laissant place à un long silence.  
  
Drago, il faut que tu trouves un endroit où te réfugier et où tu puisses dormir au chaud et manger ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça jusqu'à la rentrée. Je sais bien Weasley, mais ou veux tu que j'aille ! Viens chez moi ! déclara Ginny en toute franchise. Pas question, que je m'abaisse à demander la charité à tes parents. En plus tes frères n'accepteront jamais. Drago, je sais où te cacher, tu pourras rester là-bas jusqu'à la rentrée. Tu pourra dormir au chaud et je t'apporterais à manger ! Ne sois pas idiot, accepte ! Pas question, je ne veux rien devoir à personne ! cria-t-il en se levant pour partir. Drago soit tu acceptes, soit j'écris à ton père pour lui dire où tu es ! répliqua Ginny en se levant elle aussi. Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ! hurla-t-il. Tu as le choix Malefoy, mais je t'aurais prévenu ! Ginny soutenait le regard de haine de Drago sans sourciller. Ah ! Tu aurais du être envoyé à Serpentard ! conclut-il en se laissant retomber sur le banc, la fatigue et la faim le rattrapait et cette course l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces. Hé Drago, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Ginny reprit sa voix douce, en se penchant vers lui. C'est rien, je me sens un peu fatigué. Reste là, je vais revenir dans une heure avec un objet qui me permettra de venir chez moi sans que personne ne te voit, ensuite je te cacherais dans le grenier, ce n'est pas terrible mais au moins tu sera à l'abri de la pluie. Tu restes, hein, tu ne pars pas ? Ai-je seulement le choix... La voix de Drago était pleine d'amertume. Il regarda partir Ginny à travers le square. Il éprouvait de l'agacement de se sentir aidé par une Weasley, mais aussi du soulagement de ne plus devoir vivre dans la rue. 


	3. Divergences d'opinion

Divergences d'opinion  
  
Seul dans cette petite pièce sombre, Harry ressentait une profonde solitude. Il entendait dehors les cris d'une foule qui scandait un nom qu'il n'arrivait pas à percevoir. Soudain la porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit, trois hommes entrèrent vers Harry et le saisirent par les épaules. Il tenta de se débattre mais ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. La lutte se prolongea un peu et dans un mouvement désespéré Harry réussit à échapper à la poigne d'un des trois hommes mais il tomba tête première contre un des murs, le choc fut si violent que Harry perdit connaissance sous l'effet de la douleur qui lui parcourut le crâne.  
  
Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, la douleur s'estompa. Cependant il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Devant lui un grand plafond blanc s'étendait jusqu'à la limite de son champ de vision. Harry tenta de se relever mais il n'y arrivait pas, son corps ne répondait pas comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas assez de force dans les jambes pour se lever ou se déplacer. Il se mit à crier : « Y a quelqu'un ? Venez m'aider s'il vous plaît ? ». Quelques instant plus tard, Harry entendit une porte s'ouvrir et une voix familière résonna.  
  
Ho, mon ange qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Faut pas pleurer, maman est là. Chérie, occupe-toi du bébé, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, répondit une autre voix plus lointaine.  
  
Harry vit alors se pencher sur lui le visage d'une jeune femme. Cependant un contre-jour l'empêchait de la reconnaître. Cette jeune femme le souleva en passant ses mains sous les aisselles d'Harry et le pris dans ses bras, c'est alors qu'Harry eut un choc, non seulement il était dans le corps d'un bébé de quelques mois mais en plus la femme qui le tenait dans n'était autre que Cho. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de celle-ci qui l'emmena dans un couloir et s'apprêta à descendre un escalier lorsque des cris surgirent de l'étage inférieur.  
  
Chéri, prend le bébé et fuit... Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était lui même qui venait de parler, il avait juste l'apparence d'un adulte et il se tenait face à une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée.  
  
Cho se mit à courir en direction de la chambre, lorsqu'Harry entendit raisonner la détonation de l'Avada Kedavra. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Cho s'était réfugiée implosa. Elle le serrait fort dans ses bras, Harry releva le regard vers son visage mais ce n'était plus celui de Cho, c'était Lily sa mère ! Elle eut juste le temps de le poser sur le sol qu'un éclat de lumière verte illumina la pièce. Harry vit alors sa mère s'effondrer sur le sol, la silhouette sombre s'approcha de lui la baguette à la main. Il leva sa baguette et lança le sortilège impardonnable sur Harry qui ne pouvait rien faire, l'éclair vert le frappa en plein front.  
  
La douleur était si violente qu'Harry se redressa dans le lit en hurlant, sa main placée sur son front, sa cicatrice le brûlait à un point tel qu'il avait peur d'avoir le crâne ouvert. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur lui parcourir le crâne, il criait de douleur mais le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Il sentit deux mains très douces lui saisir les épaules.  
  
Harry ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait souffrir ? La voix affolée de Cho résonnait dans sa tête comme s'il venait d'un écho. C'est rien, c'est ma cicatrice ! hurla-t-il. Elle me brûle ! Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher une potion pour calmer la douleur. Cho sortit du lit et se précipita hors de la petite chambre. Elle revint rapidement avec une petite flasque et un petit gobelet rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre. Tiens bois vite, ça devrait apaiser la douleur ! Sa voix était légèrement plus autoritaire bien que toujours emplie de panique.  
  
Harry s'efforça de boire le gobelet malgré la nausée qu'il éprouvait, rapidement le liquide diffusa une douce tiédeur dans tout son corps et atténua suffisamment la douleur pour qu'Harry reprenne ses esprits. Maintenant la situation redevenait un peu plus clair, il venait une fois de plus de faire un cauchemar. Il avait quitté la maison des Dursley à son plus grand soulagement, pour venir passer ses vacances avec Cho. Depuis, il vivait le plus bel été qu'il n'avait jamais connu, lui et Cho pouvait enfin vivre leur amour l'un pour l'autre sans contrainte ni remords. La journée, elle allait travailler au ministère, pendant qu'il retrouvait Ron la plupart du temps au chemin de traverse. Mais le soir, les deux jeunes amoureux se retrouvaient seules en couple et pouvaient alors partager tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. La seule ombre au bonheur d'Harry était ce sentiment de menace qui planait au dessus de lui et les terribles cauchemars qu'il avait depuis une semaine.  
  
Il n'osait pas en parler à Cho ou Ron mais dans son fort intérieur Harry sentait que Voldemort allait rapidement s'en prendre à lui. Lorsqu'il était seul, Harry repensait à tout ce que Voldemort avait dit lors de sa renaissance, pas un seul des plans du seigneur des ténèbres n'avait abouti. Harry s'en inquiétait beaucoup, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la signification d'un tel silence de la part de son pire ennemi. Les cauchemars qui s'intensifiaient ne le rassuraient pas non plus. Cho le regardait le visage inquiet.  
  
Harry, tu vas mieux on dirait ? C'est encore un de ces cauchemars ? Oui Cho c'est ça, encore un ! Mais c'est fini la douleur a disparu. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée. Tu m'inquiètes, ces temps-ci tu n'arrêtes pas de te réveiller en sursaut la nuit et toujours avec ces douleurs à ta cicatrice. Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller consulter à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ? NON, pas question ! répondit-il avec colère. Ce n'est rien, je vais très bien et aucun médecin ne pourra faire quoi que ce soit pour moi. S'il te plaît Harry, fait le pour me rassurer. Laisse moi tranquille avec ça ! cria-t-il en se rallongeant sous la couette. TRES BIEN...  
  
Cho sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle, Harry resta seul dans le lit un moment en pensant qu'il fallait qu'il garde cela pour lui. Lors de sa quatrième année, Rita Skeeter l'avait fait passer pour fou avec cette histoire de cicatrice, il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit pour se calmer. Après ce tumulte de pensées, le silence revint enfin dans l'esprit d'Harry, un silence marqué par des bruits de sanglots. Ils venaient de la petite cuisine de l'appartement, Harry comprit qu'il venait de faire beaucoup de peine à Cho. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre. Elle se tenait assise à la table, le visage dans les mains et sanglotait par spasme.  
  
Cho, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine ! Pardonne moi. Harry, pourquoi... ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu battis un mur entre toi et moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne battis rien du tout entre toi et moi. Les paroles de Cho paraissaient bien obscures pour Harry. Il y a une partie de toi que je ne peux pas approcher Harry. Tu caches des choses au plus profond de toi ! Des choses que tu ne veux pas me laisser voir. Tu as construit un mur autour et à chaque fois que j'essaye de le franchir, c'est peine perdu car tu te renfermes encore plus... Elle fut alors reprise par une crise de sanglot. Je... Comment pouvait-il répondre ? Cho voyait tellement clair en lui. Il voulait lui cacher toutes les craintes qu'il avait, toutes les souffrances qu'il endurait en secret. Cho excuse-moi mais je me suis toujours senti très seul, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier facilement. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes soucis...Je veux juste te voir...Heureuse... Je le sais bien Harry, mais maintenant tu n'es plus seul, tu as des amis ! Et tu m'as moi, Harry ! Elle s'était levée et s'approcha de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. Harry, je ne veux plus me sentir mise à l'écart. J'aimerais y arriver Cho, je te jure que j'aimerais mais j'ai tellement peur de te rendre malheureuse...Tu sais, je commence à me demander si je ne porte pas malheur, j'attire toujours les pires choses sur les gens à qui je tiens...Je ne suis peut être pas celui qu'il te faut pour être heureuse Cho. Chut...Cho venait de poser tendrement son doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry et le remplaça rapidement par ses propres lèvres.  
  
Ils retournèrent se coucher ensemble et s'aimèrent tendrement comme ils le faisaient si souvent depuis leurs retrouvailles. Harry adorait ces moments d'extrême proximité avec Cho, il n'avait plus alors ce poids qui lui compressait la poitrine. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ainsi enlacés, il oubliait tout, seule Cho avait de l'importance. Après ces instants magiques, Harry rêvait un moment que sa vie était parfaite, il aimait par dessus tout voir Cho le visage serein s'endormir à côté de lui pendant qu'il lui caressait ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux pour finir lui aussi par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans cauchemar.  
  
Harry était encore sous la couette lorsque Cho le secoua énergiquement.  
  
Mais enfin Harry réveille-toi, tu ne te rappelles pas que nous devons nous rendre chez les Weasley pour le repas de midi. Allez dépêche-toi de te préparer. Oooooooh laisse-moi encore un peu de temps... Harry lève toi, il est déjà 11 heures du matin ! Quoiiiiiiiiii ! s'écria-t-il en giclant du lit.  
  
Harry se dépêcha de se préparer sous les reproches de Cho qui s'énervait en voyant qu'ils allaient être en retard . Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Cho se trouvaient dans le magicobus en direction du terrier. Madame Weasley avait organisé un repas en ce beau dimanche d'août, elle y avait invité de nombreux amis de la famille. Une grande table était installée sur l'herbe derrière la maison. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley était présent à l'exception de Bill et Charly. Il y avait aussi Hermione, Rémus Lupin, et Altaïr Grey. Harry était très déçu de ne pas voir le gros chien noir qui accompagnait souvent Altaïr depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, mais c'était sûrement plus sage ainsi.  
  
Après un accueil chaleureux de Mr et Mme Weasley, tout le monde passa rapidement à table pour commencer le repas. Le repas n'était pas très recherché mais copieux et très bon, malgré un petit vent frais qui soufflait personne ne semblait souffrir du froid, l'ambiance était très conviviale jusqu'à ce que Mr Weasley entame une discussion politique avec son fils Percy.  
  
Papa, comment peux tu dire ça ! s'exclama ce dernier. Percy, je te dis que les mesures que prend Mordenkainen sont un peu trop radicales, c'est tout. Mais enfin, il faut bien que l'on agisse énergiquement contre les Répurgateurs, non ? Oui je sais Percy mais tout de même ces nouvelles brigade de Sorciers, cela m'inquiète! Et puis à force de s'occuper de ces Répurgateurs le ministère en oublie la menace de Tu-sais-qui. Et voilà je le savais que tu allais venir encore me seriner avec le retour de Tu-sais-qui, s'emporta Percy. Son retour n'a toujours pas été prouvé ! Alors autant s'occuper des problèmes bien présents au lieu de chercher à élucider des affaires hypothétiques. Percy, Voldemort est bien de retour ! Harry venait d'interrompre la discussion, le nom du seigneur des ténèbres avaient immédiatement attiré l'attention sur lui. Harry ! Je ne prends pas partie pour l'une des deux alternatives, de retour ou pas, pour l'instant il n'y a aucun fait qui prouve que son retour soit effectif. Nous, au ministère nous devons traiter les problèmes les plus urgents, tu comprends ! Percy parlait d'une voix douce et apaisante. Percy arrête ! Tu n'es pas à la tribune du Vox Magi, pas la peine de nous faire un discours de politique intérieur, nous ne sommes pas des électeurs. Fred venait de couper son frère avec un ton sarcastique qui fit rire tous les convives à l'exception d'Harry, Rémus et Altaïr ainsi que Percy évidement. Ecoute Percy, pendant l'année qui a suivi le retour de Tu-sais-qui, l'administration Fudge n'a rien fait pour vérifier si ce que Dumbledore affirmait était vrai ! Comment veux-tu que l'on puisse faire confiance à un tel ministère ? Papa, ce que tu dis, est totalement faux ! Monsieur Fudge a fait faire une enquête approfondie pour vérifier si Tu-sais-qui était vraiment de retour, mais rien ne fut découvert, pas le moindre indice de son retour... La phrase de Percy fut interrompu par Altaïr qui venait de pouffer, Percy et lui échangèrent un regard mais le jeune Weasley détourna rapidement les yeux vers son père. Et que fais-tu de l'affaire Zankuro ? Que fais-tu de la tentative de vol dans l'école chinoise des quatre étoiles ? Tu vas me dire que ce ne sont que des coïncidences peut être ? Tout à fait, et même si ces actions d'anciens adeptes de Tu-sais-qui sont un peu inquiétantes, le ministère ne peut pas se permettre d'affoler toute la population en criant sur tous les toits son retour. Percy commençait à s'énerver et ses joues se tintaient de rouge. Evidement Percy, quel ministère voudrait endosser la responsabilité d'avoir laisser Voldemort revenir au pouvoir ? La cote de popularité de Fudge aurait sûrement pris un coup dans l'aile si le retour de Voldemort avait été proclamé de source officielle, n'est-ce pas Percy ? La question que venait de poser Altaïr avait fait mouche, le visage de Percy venait soudain de redevenir beaucoup plus pâle. Oui...Enfin on ne pouvait pas alarmer la population ! En tout cas ce ne sont pas les partisans de Vous-savez-qui qui ont fait tous ces attentats et assassiné Cornelius Fudge pendant une compétition de Quidditch...Le ministère Mordenkainen doit avant tout s'occuper de cette menace afin d'éviter que tout cela ne se reproduise et c'est dans ce but que nous avons créé les brigades de Sorciers de sécurité. Et puis la population soutien l'action de Mordenkainen, il a été élu avec plus de 70 pour-cent des voix tout de même. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux Percy, je reste méfiant quant à la politique de cet homme.  
  
La discussion s'atténua avec la fin du repas, seul Percy, Monsieur Weasley et Altaïr Grey continuaient à parler politique. Cho expliquait à Hermione en quoi consistait son travail au ministère ainsi que le déroulement des examens de fin de cycle à Poudlard. Harry parlaient avec Fred et Georges de leur magasin de farce et attrape qui de toute évidence marchait plutôt bien. Ron lui, tentait de prendre part à la discussion politique entre son père et son frère, sans toutefois y arriver. Ginny restait silencieuse. Elle n'avait que très peu mangé au plus grand dam de sa mère.  
  
Dis Fred, Ginny n'a pas l'air très bien ? Elle n'a pratiquement pas mangé, s'étonna Harry. Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre ces derniers temps ? L'autre jour elle est passé chez Cho pour m'emprunter ma cape d'invisibilité, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi ! Oh t'inquiète pas, ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'elle est comme ça, je crois que c'est suite à la lecture du dernier Sorcière Magazine. Elle doit se trouver trop grosse, donc elle mange pas au repas, mais je l'ai vu une nuit se lever pour aller récupérer les restes du repas dans le garde manger, lui répondit Fred le visage amusé. Mais Ginny n'est pas grosse ! Je sais Harry, mais c'est de son âge de croire tout ce qu'il y a écrit dans les magazines.  
  
Après le repas, Madame Weasley installa des petits gâteaux sec sur la table ainsi que des grands pichets de jus de citrouille. L'après-midi s'annonçait particulièrement agréable, après un mois de juillet extrêmement pluvieux le mois d'août était très ensoleillé et doux. Harry parlait avec Hermione et Cho de leur vie de couple dans le petit appartement, Hermione était particulièrement heureuse de voir enfin son meilleur ami si détendu et heureux.  
  
Hé regardez cet oiseau semble voler droit vers nous ! Mais ce n'est pas un hibou, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Harry pointait un petit point dans le ciel qui grossissait lentement. Tu as raison Harry, ce n'est pas un hibou. Confirma Cho. On voit que vous êtes des attrapeurs tous les deux, moi je ne le vois pas. Hermione cherchait dans le ciel. Elle aperçut rapidement l'oiseau en question apparaître.  
  
L'oiseau se posa juste devant Hermione et lui tendit une lettre du bout de son long bec fin. Ron qui venait de se rapprocher s'étonna.  
  
Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est que cet oiseau ? Qui peut utiliser un volatile pareil pour transporter son courrier ? C'est une grue ! s'exclama Cho. Ce sont les oiseaux utilisés en Asie pour le courrier. L'Asie ? Mais qui peut écrire de là-bas Hermione ? Je ne sais pas Ron ! répondit Hermione les joues légèrement roses.  
  
Harry regardait la lettre que venait de poser le grand volatile et remarqua le sceau de cire sur l'enveloppe, il connaissait bien ce sceau. Un symbole en forme de soleil éclipsé au contour enflammé : c'était la marque du clan Kusanagi.  
  
C'est une lettre des Ku... Harry s'arrêta net dans sa phrase lorsqu'il reçut un petit coup de coude de Cho. Harry, tu ne voulais pas aller voir l'album photo souvenir de la coupe espoir avec Ron ? Tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler tout à l 'heure ? Cho le regardait avec un regard des plus explicites, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait soudain que Ron et lui partent, mais il obtempéra.  
  
Ron et lui partirent en direction de la chambre sa chambre.  
  
Etrange l'attitude de Cho, tu trouves pas Harry ? Au fait, je voulais te demander, c'est comment ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « c'est comment » ? Harry ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir. Arrêtes Harry, tu sais bien toi et Cho... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...C'est comment ? Ron ! Il venait de comprendre à quoi son ami faisait allusion. C'est personnel. Allez Harry, je suis ton meilleur ami tu peux bien m'en parler, on est entre hommes. Je ne crois pas que Cho apprécierait que je t'en parle, c'est intime Ron. Oh tu crois ! A ton avis de quoi est-elle en train de parler avec Hermione ? Tu sais les filles entre elle... Tu as peut être raison, mais pourquoi tiens tu tant à le savoir ? Je pensais que toi tu avais déjà...non ? Oh ! Ron sembla très gêné pendant un moment. Oui, bien sûr que je sais comment c'est, mais je voulais juste savoir si cela se passait bien entre toi et Cho. Oui cela se passe très bien. Harry avait un peu de mal à croire que Ron et Hermione avaient eu une relation intime pendant la période où ils étaient sortis ensemble mais après tout Hermione avaient laissé planer le doute là- dessus, mais après ce que Ron venait de dire Harry n'avait plus de doute.  
  
Les deux garçons arrivèrent dans la chambre de Ron, rapidement ce dernier sortit un album de photo animées de la coupe espoir de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu en Extrême-Orient l'année d'avant. Harry eut beaucoup de plaisir à revoir les photos, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la compétition suite à sa rupture avec Cho, mais revoir ainsi les photos maintenant l'amusait beaucoup. Cependant une des photos le mit mal à l'aise, il s'agissait de lui en train de voleter autour d'une tour du terrain. Harry se rappelait très bien ce moment, il avait attiré l'attention d'un Répurgateurs pour l'empêcher de tirer dans la foule.  
  
Au fait Harry, c'est quand que tu vas recevoir ta médaille de l'Ordre de merlin pour ce que tu as fait ce jour là ? lui demanda Ron. La semaine prochaine, je dois me rendre au ministère pour recevoir cette médaille de la main du ministre. Je dois y aller avec Altaïr qui va lui aussi recevoir une décoration pour récompenser sa carrière d'Auror. Génial Harry, en plus je crois que Dumbledore sera présent aussi, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. A propos, je voulais te dire, je prends des cours particuliers avec Monsieur Grey cet été. Des cours particuliers ? Oui je veux progresser en Défense contre les forces du mal. Après ce qui s'est passé en Chine, je ne veux plus être aussi faible, j'ai failli laisser Hermione se faire tuer, je ne savais pas quoi faire pendant ce combat et sans le frère de Kaede, nous ne nous en serions jamais sortis vivant elle et moi. C'est très courageux de ta part, tu dois sûrement en baver, Altaïr est très exigeant non ? Tu l'as dit, chaque soir je rentre épuisé, mais n'en parle pas à maman, elle croit que je travaille dans une boutique pour me faire de l'argent de poche. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait d'accord pour me laisser prendre des cours particuliers pour devenir un Auror. Houla, mais c'est vraiment du sérieux ! Tu veux devenir un Auror ? Oui Harry, c'est vraiment du sérieux tu sais. Je me donnes beaucoup de mal, mais je vais y arriver... Hermione ne pourra plus dire que je suis qu'un gamin qui aime le Quidditch, peut être qu'après elle me verra d'un autre œil... Je te souhaite bonne chance Ron... Ce doit pas être facile tous les jours, surtout si la goule t'empêche de dormir. Non, j'ai de la chance elle est très calme en ce moment. 


	4. Vox Magi

Vox Magi  
  
Harry fulminait en courant de partout dans le petit appartement de Cho, ouvrant les placards pour en sortir en toute hâte quelques vêtements.  
  
Cho... Tu n'aurais pas vu ma cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor ? Je n'arrive pas à la trouver et je vais être en retard ! Ha la la, que tu peux être désordonné... Ta cravate est dans ta malle, dans la chambre... Merci... Harry se précipita dans la chambre.  
  
Il gicla de la chambre pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit deux minutes plus tard.  
  
Voilà, ça y est je suis prêt, on peut partir ! Harry ! ! Regarde un peu ton nœud de cravate, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi... Viens par ici ! Cho se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et se mit à refaire le nœud de la cravate rouge et or d'Harry.  
  
Harry se sentait très gêné, mais Cho continua malgré ses réclamations. Après la cravate, elle rajusta le col de sa robe de sorcier et le recoiffa légèrement en passant sa main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry et pour finir, elle tira les pans de sa robe de sorcier avec quelques petits coups secs.  
  
Voilà, mon chéri, tu es prêt ! Nous pouvons partir pour le ministère maintenant. Dépêchons nous... Je ne veux pas faire attendre Altaïr et Monsieur Weasley.  
  
Les deux adolescents descendirent dans la rue et appelèrent le magicobus pour se rendre à l'entrée du ministère. Pour Harry c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait dans le plus haut lieu du monde des sorciers. Il fut très surpris de découvrir que pour s'y rendre il fallait passer par une petite cabine téléphonique et finalement se retrouver sous terre. Il y avait une telle agitation dans le hall principal que Harry se demanda comment les gens qui travaillaient là faisait pour s'y retrouver. Toutes sortes de sorciers et de sorcières en costume étrange couraient en tous sens avec des parchemins sous les bras. Soudain Harry entendit une voix familière l'interpeller.  
  
Harry, Miss Chang par ici ! C'était Monsieur Weasley qui leur faisait des signes en s'approchant parmi la foule. Bon Harry, je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard à mon travail, normalement je pourrais venir pour ta remise de l'ordre de merlin. A tout à l'heure mon ch... Cho venait de s'approcher d'Harry pour l'embrasser, mais ce dernier s'était prestement reculé. Cho, pas ici ! Mais enfin pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il pourrait y avoir des mangemorts, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent pour nous deux... Surtout que cette année tu ne seras pas en sécurité à Poudlard. Tu penses qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à moi ? s'étonna Cho ? Cho ! Rappelle-toi Zankuro ! Bon sauve-toi, tu vas être en retard. Tu as raison, à tout à l'heure, conclut-elle le visage renfrogné.  
  
Cho s'éloigna dans une direction et Harry partit dans l'autre pour rejoindre monsieur Weasley. A ces cotés se tenait Altaïr Grey dans une magnifique robe d'apparat aux couleurs sombres, c'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait le costume officiel d'un Auror. Le charisme d'Altaïr était renforcé par la beauté de cette robe aux allures des uniformes militaires des moldus du 19eme siècle.  
  
Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Altaïr, votre costume est vraiment splendide ! Merci Harry, c'est la tenue d'apparat des Aurors en actif, ce sera sans aucun doute la dernière fois que je le porterais. Allons-y Harry, Arthur et moi pensions que ce serait intéressant pour toi de voir une séance du Vox Magi. Le quoi ? Le Vox Magi, l'assemblé des sorciers représentant les différents corps de métier, ce sont eux qui votent les lois proposées par le ministère. Tu verras c'est très intéressant, aujourd'hui le ministre doit proposer un texte sur des dérogations accordés à ses nouveaux Sorciers de Sécurité. Ce sont eux dont le ministre parlait en juin dernier ? Harry et Altaïr discutaient tout en suivant Arthur Weasley dans les couloirs du ministère. Oui c'est cela. Leur rôle est de surveiller les agissements des moldus et de prévenir tout risque d'actions des Répurgateurs. En gros leur rôle est proche de celui des Aurors, mais au lieu de surveiller les agissements des sorciers, ils surveillent les moldus. C'est une première dans l'histoire de notre monde que de devoir surveiller les risques venant des moldus et non protéger ces derniers des dangers que recèle le notre.  
  
Rapidement ils arrivèrent devant cinq portes, au dessus de chacune d'elles une petite pancarte indiquait leur destination.  
  
Par ici, Harry ! Arthur Weasley montrait la porte qui menait apparemment aux balcons.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans une profonde lumière blanche, Harry et Altaïr le suivirent et se retrouvèrent téléporter sur un balcon semi- circulaire qui surplombait un grand amphithéâtre. Ils y avaient là un grand nombre de sorcier assis sur les gradins de l'amphithéâtre.  
  
Voilà, Harry c'est cela le Vox Magi, l'assemblée des sorciers qui votent les décrets du ministère de la magie, lui dit Monsieur Weasley en tentant de se frayer un chemin le plus près possible de la rambarde du balcon pour avoir une meilleur vue. C'est assez impressionnant, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de personnes qui s'intéressaient à la politique, déclara Harry en suivant Arthur Weasley à travers la foule de sorciers et de sorcières qui s'amassaient sur le balcon.  
  
Ils arrivèrent tous les trois près de la rambarde, Harry put alors nettement mieux voir le centre de la salle où se trouvait une grande chaire. Un bourdonnement incessant émanait de la salle, entre les sorciers des gradins et ceux du balcon, le bruit des discussions devenait rapidement insupportable. Une puissante voix s'éleva soudain de nulle part.  
  
Sorciers, sorcières, je vous demanderais le silence ! Voici le ministre de la magie Franck Mordenkainen. C'était une voix familière pour Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.  
  
Rapidement le silence s'instaura dans la grande salle, seul un léger murmure subsistait mais ce dernier se transforma en tonnerre d'applaudissements lorsque le ministre fit son apparition à la chaire centrale. Il venait d'apparaître là, comme s'il avait transplané. Il salua dignement l'assemblé en posant un long parchemin devant lui. Altaïr tapa sur l'épaule de Harry, et lui montra dans l'assemblé un sorcier à la longue barbe, Dumbledore faisait lui aussi parti du Vox Magi.  
  
Chers amis, je vous remercie de votre chaleureux accueil, déclara le ministre d'une puissante voix qui d'après Harry devait sans aucun doute être amplifiée par magie. Aujourd'hui je me présente devant l'assemblée du Vox Magi afin de vous soumettre mon décret numéro 51 bis. Nous allons en débattre pendant cette séance, qui sera présidé par notre nouveau meneur de débat, le jeune Percival Weasley.  
  
Le ministère montra derrière lui un siège plus haut placé que la Chaire centrale et dans lequel se tenait effectivement Percy. Harry avait un peu de mal à le reconnaître, il avait une perruque étrange sur la tête qui masquait ses cheveux roux.  
  
Arthur, c'est une superbe promotion que vient de recevoir Percy ! A son âge être le meneur de débat du Vox Magi, murmura Altaïr. Oui, répondit simplement Arthur sans autre commentaire.  
  
Il y eut une rapide tournée d'applaudissements qui fut immédiatement interrompue par la voix de Percy.  
  
S'il vous plaît, je demande le silence. Je donne la parole à Franck Mordenkainen ministre de la magie. Les applaudissement s'interrompirent. Merci ! Depuis mon élection, j'ai mis en place les Sorciers de Sécurité. Comme vous le savez déjà, leur rôle est de nous protéger des menaces des Répurgateurs. Ainsi les nombreux points de contrôle présent aux lieux d'échange entre notre monde et celui des moldus ne sont plus sans surveillance. Mais ce n'est pas tout, certaines sections de Sorcier de Sécurité sont déjà en pleine investigation dans le monde des moldus pour débusquer les Répurgateurs et les neutraliser. Le ministre fit une petite pause dans son discours. Ce qui me mène au décret 51 Bis. Depuis de nombreuses années, correspondant à la période de trouble où Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom terrorisait notre monde, trois sortilèges ont vu leur utilisation interdite sous peine d'emprisonnement. Aujourd'hui la menace des Répurgateurs est plus que forte et les sorciers qui devront dans un avenir proche se retrouver confronter à ces terroristes devraient pouvoir utiliser tout l'arsenal de sortilèges possible pour leur faire face.  
  
Une lumière rouge fusa d'une baguette dans l'assemblé, elle forma rapidement un petit texte « VOX », aussitôt la voix de Percy résonna à nouveau dans la grande salle.  
  
La parole à l'assemblé ! Miss Purple, représentante des sorciers et responsable du contrôle de l'immigration des créatures dangereuses, vous avez la parole. Monsieur le ministre, vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de réclamer au Vox Magi de voter une levée de l'interdiction concernant les sortilèges impardonnables ? La voix de la sorcière ne laissait aucun doute, elle était parfaitement scandalisée. Si, c'est tout à fait cela. Soudain la salle se réveilla dans un tumulte de sifflements et de huées, mais le ministre s'y attendait apparemment car il souriait et attendait que le calme revienne. Silence ! ! ! hurlait Percy, où je fais lancer un sortilège de silence sur l'assemblée. La parole est toujours au ministre. Merci meneur de débat ! Bon, je m'attendais un peu à votre réaction. Je ne demande pas une levée totale de leur interdiction, je réclame simplement que leur usage soit légalisé mais uniquement pour le personnelle des Sorciers de Sécurité dans un but d'efficacité. Ce type est fou ! s'exclama Harry. Chut ! Ne dis rien où nous allons nous faire expulser de la salle, intervint Altaïr. Mais Harry ne parlait plus, son regard venait d'être attiré par une nuée de petite fumée rouge qui formait un immense VOX. Il y eut un long silence, Harry se doutait que Percy ne savait pas à qui donner la parole devant le nombre de demande. La parole à l'assemblé ! Monsieur Dumbledore directeur du collège Poudlard, vous avez la parole. Monsieur le ministre, je pense m'exprimer au nom de l'assemblée en vous demandant sur quoi vous basez votre demande. Vous nous dites que vous voulez que les Sorciers de Sécurité bénéficient de tout l'arsenal de sortilèges nécessaire à une telle mission, mais en quoi les trois sortilèges impardonnables leur seront utiles dans la lutte contre les Répurgateurs ? Mon cher Dumbledore, je vous remercie de me permettre de m'expliquer sur la question. Tout d'abord j'aimerais faire remarquer à toute l'assemblée que la menace des Répurgateurs n'est pas à prendre à la légère surtout après l'attentat qui a causé la mort de mon malheureux prédécesseur. Les armes qu'utilisent aujourd'hui les moldus sont bien plus efficaces que nos sortilèges, la technologie Moldu à bien plus vite progressé que nos propres sortilèges depuis que nos mondes se sont scindés. Cette différence de progrès est tout particulièrement flagrante dans le domaine des armes, les moldus ont développé des armes terriblement meurtrières et nettement plus efficaces que nos plus puissants sortilèges offensifs. Soudain un VOX rouge apparut dans l'assemblé. La parole à l'assemblée ! Monsieur Malefoy vous avez la parole. Monsieur le ministre, vous n'allez pas soutenir devant cette assemblée que la technologie Moldu présente un danger pour notre monde. Pleine de dérision et de mépris , l'intervention de Lucius Malefoy souleva quelques rires. Monsieur Malefoy, je connais bien votre réputation, je sais combien vous méprisez les moldus. Cependant je vous assure que dans le domaine de l'armement les moldus nous sont cent fois supérieurs...je vous conseille d'étudier leur histoire et surtout celle des trois derniers siècles. Néanmoins je comprends votre doute, voilà pourquoi je vais faire une petite démonstration si l'assemblée me le permet.  
  
Le ministre arrêta son discours, Harry se pencha vers les gradins et vit que les membres du Vox Magi réfléchissaient et discutaient entre eux. Au fur et à mesure, des petites nuées semblables à celle de la demande de parole s'élevèrent dans les airs, elles étaient soit vertes en formant le mot « OUI », soit rouge en formant le mot « NON ». Elles se regroupèrent pour former deux nuages, un rouge et un vert. Le vert étant largement plus important que le rouge, le ministre reprit la parole.  
  
Merci de votre confiance. Je vais donc m'atteler à vous démontrer le retard que nous avons dans ce domaine. Je crois savoir que dans la salle se trouve Altaïr Grey, l'un des meilleurs si ce n'est Le meilleur de nos Aurors. Monsieur Grey, si vous êtes ici j'aimerais que vous me fassiez l'honneur de vous faire remarquer. Ah zut, qu'est ce qu'il me veut ! Altaïr ne semblait pas enchanté par la demande du ministre, mais il secoua sa main en criant. Je suis là monsieur le ministre, sur le balcon. Enchanté de vous compter parmi nous monsieur Grey. Vous êtes sur le balcon, voilà qui est parfait, rester où vous êtes. Ceci est un vif d'or... Le ministre lâcha la petite balle d'or, mais cette dernière au lieu de voleter dans tous les sens s'éleva un peu au dessus de la tête du ministre et s'immobilisa. Monsieur Grey, vous qui faites partie des tireurs d'élite du ministère, pouvez-vous à l'aide de votre baguette stupéfixer ce vif d'or, je vous pris. C'est du délire ! J'arriverais jamais à toucher un truc aussi petit à cette distance, murmura-t-il entre sortant sa baguette. Je vais essayer monsieur le ministre ! cria-t-il devant l'assemblée silencieuse. Il plaça le bout de sa baguette sur son avant bras gauche pour plus de stabilité, puis il visa longuement et finit par lancer son sortilège. Malheureusement l'éclair rouge frôla le vif sans le toucher. Merci monsieur Grey. Comme vous le voyez, Monsieur Grey n'est pas parvenu à toucher ce vif d'or. La parole à l'assemblé ! Monsieur Malefoy vous avez la parole. Monsieur le ministre ce que vous avez demandé à Monsieur Grey est quasiment impossible, surtout à une distance pareille. Alors où voulez-vous en venir ? C'est très simple, monsieur Malefoy, regardez bien. Le ministre claqua des doigts et une forte détonation retentit dans la grande salle. Le vif d'or explosa en une multitude de petite étincelle dorée. Le ministre sortit sa baguette et lança un lumos en direction du balcon, la lumière pointait un homme qui tenait dans ses mains un fusil à lunette Moldu. Sorciers, sorcières comme vous pouvez le voir, cette arme Moldu vient de faire la preuve de son efficacité par rapport à nos sortilèges, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel arme d'ailleurs, il s'agit de l'arme que les Répurgateurs ont utilisé pour l'attentat contre Cornelius Fudge... La parole à l'assemblé ! Monsieur Dumbledore vous avez la parole. Cher ministre, vous venez de nous démontrez brillamment que les armes moldus s'avèrent nettement plus efficaces que nos sortilèges, il n'y a désormais plus de doute là-dessus. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'usage des sorts impardonnables. Comme vous l'avez si bien démontré la précision d'un sort n'est pas comparable à la précision de ces armes moldus mais vous conviendrez que cela s'applique aussi aux sortilèges impardonnables. Alors je me demande pourquoi les Sorciers de Sécurité seraient plus performants en les utilisant. L'assemblée salua la véracité des mots de Dumbledore par des applaudissements. Je pense que le sortilège de l'imperium permettrait plus facilement à nos Sorciers de Sécurité de pouvoir facilement infiltrer les forces ennemis. Pour ce qui est des deux autres, leurs usages n'auraient qu'un seul but, insuffler la terreur dans le cœur de nos adversaires. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, je soumets donc ce décret au Vox Magi... Le ministre recula de quelques pas de la chaire. Sorciers, sorcières, nous allons maintenant procéder au vote du décret 51 bis. Veuillez voter maintenant, demanda Percy.  
  
De nombreuses nuées rouges s'élevèrent alors de l'assemblée pour former un énorme nuage, face à lui un minuscule nuage vert flottait misérablement. Le ministre en paru un peu affecté, son visage si avenant devint soudain grave et sombre.  
  
Résultat du vote ! entonna Percy d'une voix impassible. Les « NON » l'emportent par 485 voix contre 15. Le décret 51 Bis est rejeté par le Vox Magi, un dernier mot monsieur le ministre ? Chers Sorciers et Sorcières du Vox Magi, j'espère vraiment que votre décision est sage. Puisque vous ne pensez pas que l'usage des sortilèges impardonnables est un moyen efficace pour renforcer l'efficacité des Sorciers de Sécurité, je me vois contraint de demander l'augmentation des leurs effectifs lors de la prochaine séance.  
  
Sur ces mots le ministre disparut de la chaire, de la même manière qu'il était apparu en transplanant. Harry avait trouvé la séance très instructive, il se sentait rassuré en voyant que le ministre ne pouvait pas prendre des décisions sans l'accord d'un grand nombre de membres du Vox Magi.  
  
Bon Harry, maintenant il faut que l'on se rende dans la salle d'audience du ministère, toi et moi nous devons recevoir notre médaille de l'Ordre de merlin. Il ne faut surtout pas arriver en retard. Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié...Harry fut interrompu par le son d'un transplanage à côté de lui. Bonjour Harry ! C'était Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître le visage souriant et serein. Alors comment trouves-tu le Vox Magi ? Oh Bonjour Monsieur le directeur, c'était très... instructif. Bien, bien je vais vous accompagner à la remise de médaille, je ne voudrais pas rater cela. La première remise de l'Ordre de merlin à un de mes élèves encore à l'école. 


	5. Conférence de Presse

Conférence de Presse  
  
Le petit groupe mené par Altaïr et Arthur Weasley se dirigea à travers le dédale de couloir du ministère. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les portes de la salle des cérémonie officielle, une lourde porte à double battant finement ouvragée leur faisait face. Deux gardes en tenue d'apparat gardaient l'entrée, baguette à la main pointée vers le sol. Le regard perdu dans le vide, ils semblaient statufié.  
  
Bien, Harry suis-moi, dit Altaïr en s'éloignant de la grande porte. Oui voilà j'arrive. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui en regardant Arthur Weasley et Dumbledore rester en arrière devant la porte. Où va-t-on Altaïr ? Nous allons nous préparer pour la remise de l'ordre de Merlin, il faut que l'on nous place dans la salle et que l'on nous explique comment la cérémonie va se dérouler. C'est pour cela que nous n'attendons pas devant l'entrée principale comme tous les spectateurs. D'accord je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi nous sommes tant en avance par rapport à l'heure que j'ai communiqué à mes amis. Au fait, comment cela se passe avec Ron ? Tu veux parler de ses cours de rattrapage à la défense contre les forces du mal ? Oui c'est ça... Il ne se débrouille pas mal, à part le fait qu'au niveau des bases il a énormément de lacune. Je suppose que cela vient de l'irrégularité de vos professeurs... Oui je suppose aussi, conclut Harry, ne voulant pas révéler à Altaïr que Ron n'était pas vraiment un bourreau de travail et que ses lacunes venaient surtout de là.  
  
Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte, devant laquelle se tenait un elfe de maison habillé d'un costume à fanfreluche, le petit être leur demanda de les suivre. Harry était très surpris de voir un elfe de maison vêtu, il savait que les elfes devenaient libres en recevant un vêtement.  
  
Altaïr, excuse-moi mais comment se fait-il que cet elfe soit habillé avec un vêtement ? Je ne savais pas que le ministère employait des elfes libérés, murmura Harry afin que l'elfe n'entende rien de sa question. HAHAHAHA ! Allons Harry un peu de sérieux. Si le ministère employait des elfes libérés se serait une catastrophe pour notre monde, en fait les vêtements que tu vois n'existent pas. C'est le résultat d'un sort d'illusion, tout ceci n'est que dans un but de prestige et de bien séance. Un elfe en haillon ne sera pas le bienvenu dans une cérémonie officielle du ministère.  
  
Harry se contenta de cette réponse. L'elfe de maison leur expliqua longuement le déroulement de la cérémonie. En entendant tous les conseils à suivre, Harry se sentit légèrement angoissé à l'idée de faire ou dire quelque chose de travers. Pour couronner le tout, Harry venait d'apprendre qu'il y aurait de nombreux journalistes, mais le pire pour lui était de savoir qu'après la cérémonie il allait devoir participer à une conférence de presse. Lui qui détestait les journalistes depuis sa quatrième année et les articles de la détestable Rita Skeeter, ne ce sentait vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée de devoir affronter plusieurs personnes de ce genre en même temps.  
  
Harry se tenait maintenant dans la grande salle de cérémonie du ministère, une salle intégralement décorée de différentes teintes de bleu. Altaïr et lui attendaient sur le côté d'une petite estrade, sur leur gauche s'étendaient une grande quantité de sièges encore vides. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry sentait son estomac se nouer, l'impatience que cela commence le gagnait. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant le début de la cérémonie car deux petits elfes de maison ouvrirent les grandes portes centrales laissant entrer une impressionnante foule, si impressionnante qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout ce monde arrivait à tenir assis dans la salle. Il tenta de reconnaître des visages amis, mais Altaïr le rappela rapidement à l'ordre en lui rappelant les consignes de ne pas regarder l'assistance. Peu de temps après l'entrée de la foule, les portes furent refermées par les elfes et une forte voix retentit de nul part.  
  
Sorcier, sorcière veuillez vous levez ! Voici le ministre de la magie !  
  
Suivant les instructions, Harry se redressa en bombant le torse, le visage impassible tourné vers la petite estrade sur laquelle venait d'apparaître le ministre. Ce dernier portait le même costume qu'au Vox Magi, il posa deux trois feuilles de papier sur un petit pupitre et se racla la gorge.  
  
Mes chères sorcières, mes chers sorciers, bienvenue à la cérémonie de la remise de l'ordre de merlin. C'est pour moi un grand honneur et un privilège de pouvoir récompenser deux sorciers qui ont tant fait pour notre monde. C'est la première fois que je remets moi-même une telle récompense, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'écorche un peu le protocole.  
  
Un rire parcourut la salle puis le silence regagna rapidement les rangs.  
  
Allons trêve de beau discours, ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit aujourd'hui. L'ordre de merlin est une distinction qui récompense les sorciers et sorcières qui ont par leurs actes et leurs investissements personnels participé activement à la vie et la prospérité de notre monde. Cet ordre a été mise en place par le premier ministre de la magie Verenus Rainor qui voulait récompenser tous ceux qui s'investissaient dans l'épanouissement de notre monde. J'en profite pour vous rappeler qu'à l'époque où Verenus Rainor a crée notre ministère, les moldus nous pourchassaient impitoyablement, d'où la création d'un ministère capable de gérer et protéger notre monde. A cette époque seuls ceux qui participaient activement à cet effort pouvait prétendre recevoir l'ordre de Merlin, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui plus que jamais la remise de cette distinction revêt une importance symbolique.  
  
Le ministre se tourna alors vers Altaïr Grey et s'approcha de lui. Il redressa la tête pour regarder Altaïr dans les yeux car la différence de taille entre les deux hommes était nettement plus visible.  
  
Monsieur Grey, pour vos bons et loyaux services au sein des brigades d'Auror du ministère depuis dix ans, j'ai le plaisir de vous remettre aujourd'hui l'Ordre de Merlin seconde place. Je déplore cependant votre départ, il est dommage de voir partir la crème des Aurors en pareil circonstance. Nous aurons toujours besoin de personnes telles que vous au ministère que ce soit dans les rangs des Aurors ou dans ceux des Sorciers de Sécurité.  
  
Le ministre de la magie tendit sa main vers le torse d'Altaïr et une petite médaille apparut immédiatement dans sa main. Il la posa sur la poitrine d'Altaïr puis se recula d'un pas et lui serra la main sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de flash. Mordenkainen se tourna alors vers Harry qui, immobilisé par le stress, avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Désormais le ministre se tenait devant lui, légèrement plus petit qu'Harry, il souriait le visage radieux.  
  
Monsieur Potter, Pour avoir détourner l'attention d'un terroriste Moldu lors de l'assassinat du ministre Cornelius Fudge et ce au péril de votre vie, j'ai le plaisir de vous remettre l'Ordre de Merlin de troisième classe. Je tiens aussi à vous féliciter personnellement Monsieur Potter. Les jeunes gens de votre trempe se font rare de nos jours. J'aimerais que beaucoup de jeunes sorciers prennent exemple sur vous à l'avenir car vous incarnez un grand nombre de qualités que le ministère recherche : le courage, l'abnégation, le don de soi, l'ingéniosité, la droiture, le sens de la justice... Merci Monsieur Potter de montrer l'exemple à suivre pour la nouvelle génération.  
  
Tout comme il l'avait fait pour Altaïr, le ministre déposa une petite médaille juste à coté de l'insigne de la maison Gryffondor et serra la main d'Harry sous les acclamations du public et des nuées de flash. Plusieurs photographes s'étaient approchés de l'estrade et demandaient au ministre et à Harry ainsi qu'à Altaïr de se prêter à plusieurs pauses pour faire des photographies. En même temps quelques elfes de maison enlevaient l'estrade et le pupitre pour installer à la place une longue table et des sièges. Dés qu'ils eurent terminé, le ministre de la magie interrompit la séance de photographies.  
  
Voilà maintenant que tout est prêt pour la séance de presse, nous allons commencer sans tarder. Monsieur Grey, Monsieur Potter voulez-vous bien vous asseoir à mes cotés pour répondre aux différentes questions de nos amis de la presse !  
  
Harry s'assit à gauche du ministre alors qu'Altaïr s'installa à sa droite. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie, Harry pouvait voir l'assistance, il fut rapidement surpris par la quantité de gens qui étaient là. Enfin assis il commençait à se détendre, il repéra où se trouvait ses amis dans les rangées de chaise. Hermione, Ron étaient dans les premiers rangs aux cotés de Dumbledore et de Cho, juste derrière eux se trouvaient la famille Weasley à l'exception de Percy et Ginny. Leur présence rassurait Harry car sentir leurs regards amicaux calmait l'angoisse de répondre aux journalistes. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre très longtemps pour que le bal des questions commencent. Déjà plusieurs mains se levaient dans l'assistance, le ministre donna la parole à l'un de ces journalistes.  
  
Marc Peper de la Gazette du Sorcier. Monsieur le ministre, vous venez de subir un revers lors de la séance du Vox Magi, votre proposition de permettre aux Sorciers de Sécurité l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables vient d'être rejetée par une impressionnante majorité. Pensez-vous que cela aura des conséquences sur votre politique de sécurisation de notre monde ? Le Vox Magi a voté et je ne reviendrais pas sur sa décision, cependant il me faut prendre de nouvelles initiatives pour augmenter l'efficacité de ceux qui vont devoir assurer notre sécurité. Pour le moment je me vois dans l'obligation de geler le budget alloué au département des Aurors et de demander le vote d'une augmentation des crédits des Sorciers de Sécurité. Je peux aussi vous annoncer le début d'une grande campagne de promotion pour cette nouvelle carrière, il nous faut plus de candidats dans notre centre de formation. En effet si les effectifs des Sorciers de Sécurité n'augmentent pas rapidement, ils ne pourront qu'assurer le maintien d'une faible sécurité aux points stratégiques d'échange entre nos deux mondes. Il faudrait rapidement pouvoir assurer et la sécurité de notre monde en nous protégeant des Répurgateurs et commencer aussi l'investigation afin d 'éliminer la menace à la source. A peine le ministre avait fini de répondre qu'une jeune sorcière à la tenue excentrique leva la main. Millena Aplegluck de sorcière hebdo. J'aimerais poser une question à Monsieur Potter l'un des héros du jour. Mais bien sûr ! tonna le ministre en se tournant vers Harry dont l'estomac venait de se contracter avec une telle force qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous répondre à la question de Miss Applegluck ? Oui, bien sûr ! arriva-t-il à dire en rassemblant tout son courage. Merci Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes le garçon qui a survécu à Qui-vous-savez, vous avez remporté la coupe de feu il y a deux ans, vous êtes l'attrapeur de notre équipe nationale espoir de Quidditch, vous venez de recevoir l'une des plus hautes distinctions du ministère à tout juste dix-sept ans, nombre de nos jeunes lectrices nous posent la question de savoir si vous avez une petite amie ? Et aussi quelle est pour vous la sorcière idéale qui pourrait vous séduire ? La question provoqua quelques petits rires dans l'assistance. Euh... Harry ne trouvait pas ses mots, il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi futile. Il pensait plutôt qu'on allait le questionner sur le retour de Voldemort et sur ses affrontements avec ses partisans. Déconcerté par la question, il regarda inconsciemment dans la direction de Cho, il croisa son regard qui pétillait et se lança enfin dans sa réponse. Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie ! déclara-t-il en voyant le visage Cho devenir sombre. Harry n'aimait pas lui faire de la peine, cela faisait deux fois aujourd'hui qu'il refusait de reconnaître qu'il sortait avec elle. Il décida donc de faire un effort pour la deuxième partie de sa réponse. Pour moi la sorcière idéale... Déjà il faut qu'elle soit jolie. De nombreux rires éclatèrent dans la salle. J'aime les filles gentilles et douces. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle ait les même passions que moi, comme le Quidditch... Harry s'arrêta ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Monsieur Potter, comment voyez-vous physiquement la sorcière idéale ? enchaîna la journaliste de sorcière hebdo. Je l'imagine avec de longs cheveux noirs soyeux et lisses ainsi que le plus beau sourire du monde. Harry décrivait Cho en la regardant et il voyait qu'elle était touchée par ce qu'il disait. J'avoue aussi avoir un faible pour les filles aux charmes orientaux depuis mon voyage au Japon et en Chine. Voilà, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus. Merci Monsieur Potter ! conclut-elle. Frantz One, le Magyar enchaîné ! cria un journaliste avant même d'avoir la parole. Monsieur Potter que pensez-vous des mesures de l'administration Mordenkainen ? Je veux dire, vous avez annoncé il y a deux ans le retour de Voldemort. Le journaliste souriait devant l'effet que le nom du Seigneur venait de produire dans l'assistance, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ne trouvez vous pas que le ministère se concentre un peu trop sur la menace des Répurgateurs et pas assez sur le contrôle des actes du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Si, je trouve que le ministère ne prend pas du tout en compte la menace de Voldemort ! Harry ne s'arrêta pas aux protestations de l'assistance, on lui donnait enfin la possibilité de s'exprimer sur ce sujet. Pour lui c'était comme si une énorme vanne venait d'être ouverte laissant une retenue d'eau se déverser en une vague immense. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de la part de Monsieur Mordenkainen ! Que voulez vous dire par « cela ne vous étonnes pas de la part du ministre » ? enchaîna le journaliste du Magyar enchaîné. Je sais que monsieur Mordenkainen était un ancien camarade de Voldemort, voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné par son attitude à négliger la menace de son retour ! Harry regardait le ministre en même temps qu'il faisait sa déclaration, ce dernier affichait un sourire un peu crispé.  
  
Dans la salle, les hurlements de protestation étaient à leur comble. Le journaliste de la Gazette s'époumonait en criant que c'était un scandale qu'Harry se permette de dire de telles inepties. Harry ne s'en souciait pas, il était bien trop concentré sur les réactions du ministre. Ce dernier se leva de son siège en faisant un geste d'apaisement avec ses mains, puis dès que le calme fut un peu revenu il prit la parole.  
  
S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme ! Je vais vous expliquer à quoi monsieur Potter fait allusion, calmez vous. Monsieur Potter ne fabule pas, il a absolument raison sur un point. Lors de ma scolarité à Poudlard, j'étais le meilleur élève de la maison Serdaigle. Il y avait à cette époque deux élèves avec qui je disputais le titre de meilleur élève de Poudlard, l'un d'eux était Tom Elvis Jedusor qui devint quelques années plus tard le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais notre rivalité était aussi pleine d'amitié, nous avions d'ailleurs créé à nous trois un groupe d'étude appelé « Les trois superbe », nous voulions chacun atteindre l'excellence et pour cela nous collaborions malgré nos rivalités. Tom n'était pas celui que vous connaissez maintenant et le directeur actuel de Poudlard peut en témoigner, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ? Mordenkainen fit un geste de la main en direction de Dumbledore qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Mon amitié avec Tom Jedusor s'est arrêté dès qu'il a commencé à s'en prendre aux moldus et aux sangs impurs. Monsieur Potter vous semblez avoir une idée très arrêtée sur moi même, vous sous-entendez que je serais un mangemort n'est-ce pas ? Mordenkainen venait de se tourner vers Harry, le regard plein de malice. Oui ! répondit Harry sans hésitation en soutenant le regard du ministre, ce qui provoqua à nouveau une vague de protestations dans le public. Tom Jedusor est devenu Lord Voldemort et Eric Lensher était un mangemort alors je ne vois pas pourquoi le dernier des trois superbes serait diffèrent surtout lorsque l'on voit qu'il interdit l'accès des enfants de Moldu à Poudlard dès son arrivée au poste de ministre. Drôle de coïncidence ne trouvez-vous pas, monsieur le ministre ? Voilà une bonne déduction monsieur Potter. Puis-je vous demander à vous qui semblez si bien connaître les mangemorts comment on peut reconnaître de façon indiscutable l'un d'entre eux ? C'est simple Monsieur, ils portent tous sur l'avant-bras la marque des ténèbres ! répondit Harry. Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter tous ceux qui ont vécu pendant le règne de terreur où Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance savent que les mangemort ont la marque des ténèbres sur leur avant-bras. Donc si j'étais un mangemort je devrais logiquement porter cette marque sur mes avant-bras. Tout en parlant le ministre venait de remonter ses manches jusqu'à ses épaules, il montrait fièrement ses bras à l'assistance qui put tout comme Harry se rendre compte de l'absence de toute marque. Je vous l'ai dit monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas un mangemort et le fait que j'ai été un ami de Tom Jedusor ne fait pas de moi un de ses adeptes. Prenez l'exemple de vos parents, ils étaient eux aussi des amis d'enfance du criminel Sirius Black, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils partageaient les mêmes objectifs. Mais Sir... Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Altaïr intervint. Oui Messieurs les journalistes, je suis la preuve vivante de ce qu'avance notre ministre ! Tous les journalistes se tournèrent alors vers Altaïr, l'un d'eux demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je suis tout comme le ministre, une personne qui a côtoyé un criminel avant qu'il ne le devienne et pourtant je suis devenu un Auror émérite. Altaïr se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard noir. Monsieur Grey, de quoi parlez-vous, s'il vous plaît ? questionna un journaliste. Vous voulez un scoop et bien en voici un, j'ai changé mon nom à la mort de mes parents car ce dernier était trop lourd à porter. Mon vrai nom n'est pas Grey mais Black, je suis le jeune frère de Sirius Black.  
  
Harry venait de comprendre qu'Altaïr avait attiré l'attention sur lui afin de détourner la conversation, de toute évidence il était allé trop loin dans ses accusions envers le ministre. A la fin de la conférence de presse, ses amis vinrent le féliciter pour la récompense mais personne n'osa parler de son intervention lors de la conférence de presse. Pendant que les Weasley et Hermione le félicitaient, Harry remarqua que Cho parlait avec Altaïr et un grand sorcier très séduisant. Il ressentit soudain l'envie de crier dans la salle que finalement il sortait bien avec une jeune fille et qu'il s'agissait de Cho Chang. Mais sa jalousie fut rapidement interrompue par Dumbledore qui lui demanda à l'oreille de le suivre, ils s'éloignèrent alors dans un coin un peu à l'écart.  
  
Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accuser ainsi le ministre ? C'était vraiment stupide de ta part, heureusement qu'Altaïr était là pour détourner l'attention des journalistes et que Franck Mordenkainen est magnanime. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas attiré les foudres de la presse. Tu sais Harry, l'opinion publique peut-être une arme redoutable. Mais Monsieur, je n'ai fais que dire la vérité. Franck Mordenkainen était un des Trois superbes et je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises lors de mes rêves et il était toujours en compagnie de Voldemort. Harry, garde tout cela pour toi. Pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune preuve d'un quelconque lien entre Voldemort et le ministre, alors ne t'amuse pas à accuser le premier sorcier de notre monde d'être un criminel surtout avec la popularité qu'il a en ce moment. Je te demanderais de réfléchir un peu plus aux conséquences de tes actes désormais Harry. J'essaierais, mais je ne supporte plus de ne pas savoir ce que Voldemort prépare depuis son retour. Zankuro Yagami et Eric Lensher m'ont tous les deux avoués qu'il préparait quelque chose, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je te comprends Harry, moi même cela m'inquiète. Dés son retour, j'avais pris des mesures pour surveiller tous les points qu'il avait mentionné dans le cimetière. L'ennui c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passer à ce niveau, comme s'il avait finalement décidé de ne plus appliquer à la lettre son plan de retour...Dumbledore laissa un blanc dans sa phrase, il lustra un petit peu sa longue barbe blanche en réfléchissant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu es en sécurité, quelques uns des sorciers les plus dignes de confiance veillent sur toi nuits et jours depuis son retour. Ne pense plus à tout cela et concentre-toi dès maintenant sur ta dernière année à Poudlard. Je vais essayer, mais je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Oui Harry je t'écoute. Pendant que je serais à l'école, je n'aurais pas besoin de surveillance puisque Poudlard est un lieu de sûreté. Est-ce que les sorciers qui me surveillent, pourraient alors le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre... ? Bien sûr Harry, ne t'inquiète pas Miss Cho Chang ne risque rien non plus, nous assurerons sa sécurité pendant ta dernière année scolaire. Je te le répète Harry, pas d'inquiétude tout se passera bien. 


	6. Un Drago dans le plafond

Un Drago dans le plafond  
  
Après la conférence de presse le petit groupe d'amis se sépara, chacun rentrant chez lui, seul Ron et Hermione restèrent avec Harry et Cho. Ils passèrent le début de la soirée tous ensemble chez Cho qui pour l'occasion avait décider de faire un repas asiatique typique. Elle s'affairait comme une petite abeille pour que tout soit le plus parfait possible, Harry participait aussi à l'effort dans la mesure de ses moyens. Pendant ce temps Ron et Hermione attendaient dans la salle de séjour, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient entamer une conversation. Coupant le silence, Harry vint leur parler :  
  
Alors comment avez-vous trouvé la conférence de presse ? Super Harry, tu as pas loupé le ministre ! s'exclama Ron. Franchement Harry, je ne saurais pas trop quoi dire. Hermione paraissait hésiter à donner son avis. Allez Hermione dis-le moi, tu sais bien que ton avis a beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux. Comme tu veux Harry, mais alors ne me reproche pas ma franchise. Promis ! Tu es allé trop loin en t'attaquant au ministre devant tout le monde ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Hermione, c'était super ! Ecoute Ron, non seulement Harry s'est fait passé une fois de plus pour un obsédé des complots de Voldemort devant la presse, mais en plus si le ministre est vraiment un compagnon de Tu-Sais-Qui il sait maintenant qu'Harry le soupçonne. Harry tu as été un peu trop impétueux, une fois de plus.  
  
Harry allait pour répondre lorsque la voix de Cho résonna hors de la cuisine :  
  
Chéri, viens préparer le thé pour tes amis, s'il te plaît ? J'arrive ! Excusez-moi je dois y aller... Oui vas-y Harry, on ne voudrait pas être à l'origine d'une querelle d'amour. Ron ponctua sa phrase avec un rire contenu. On dirait un vrai petit couple, tu ne trouves pas Ron ? Ca c'est sure, ca fait plaisir de voir Harry penser à autre chose que Tu- Sais-Qui. L'année à Poudlard va être plus longue pour lui, loin de sa chérie. J'espère qu'elle va attendre son retour et pas lui trouver un remplaçant. Je ne pense que Cho ferait une chose pareille après tout ce qu'elle a vécu l'an dernier. Tu sais Ron, il est tout à fait possible d'entretenir une relation amoureuse même en étant très loin l'un de l'autre. Ce que je souhaite à Harry c'est de garder le moral cette année, il va y avoir les examens à la fin de l'année, c'est la dernière et la plus importante de nos années d'étude. Notre avenir dépend de nos résultats. Hermione, je voulais te dire. Je crois que je veux devenir un Auror. Je prends des cours avec Monsieur Grey pour rattraper mon retard. Bravo Ron je suis fière de toi, c'est très bien que tu prennes les études au sérieux. Mais dis-moi, ce ne serait pas toi qui a parlé de Rita Skeeter à monsieur Grey ? Oui c'est vrai une fois pendant que je m'entraînais, il parlait avec Lupin et Patmol de la disparition de Rita. Je leur ai dit que tu l'avais capturé en découvrant son état d'animagus. J'aurais peut être pas du lui dire ? Non, c'est pas grave mais Monsieur Grey est passé l'autre jour chez mes parents pour me demander de rencontrer Rita, ensuite il a insisté pour que je la laisse partir. Je me demandais juste qui avait pu le tenir au courant, cela ne pouvait être que toi ou Harry. Et voilà le thé ! s'exclama Harry en apportant une bouilloire en porcelaine et quatre petites tasses orientales.  
  
Cho arriva peu de temps après avec le début du repas. Durant celui-ci, les sujets de conversation tournaient tous autour de la dernière année d'étude qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient entamer dans peu de temps. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de questionner Cho sur le déroulement des examens, Harry parlait à Ron de la dernière coupe de Quidditch qu'ils allaient disputer à l'école, il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement deux poursuiveurs et deux batteurs pour compléter l'équipe. Pendant le repas Harry se sentit soudain plein d'allégresse, l'ambiance qui régnait dans le petit appartement représentait ce dont il avait toujours rêver, l'amitié de ses amis et l'amour de Cho, tout ça mélangé dans une douce ambiance. Au plus profond de lui Harry espérait que son avenir comporterait souvent ce genre d'ambiance, mais une autre partie de lui criait que Voldemort serait toujours là pour briser un jour son bonheur. La fin du repas arriva plus vite qu'Harry aurait voulu, Hermione et Ron partirent assez tôt le laissant seul avec Cho. Pendant qu'elle nettoyait la vaisselle, il débarrassait la table en repensant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à quitter l'appartement et Cho pour retourner à Poudlard. Depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait hâte de retourner à l'école des sorciers, il la considérait comme sa maison. Mais pour la première fois Harry n'était pas pressé de repartir là- bas car sa maison n'était plus Poudlard mais l'appartement de Cho, du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
Cette après-midi, je t'ai vu parler à un garçon après la conférence de presse, c'est qui ? demanda Harry à Cho en rapportant à la cuisine un plateau plein de vaisselle. De qui parles-tu, Harry ? Tu parlais avec Altaïr et un autre sorcier, grand, brun, les cheveux long. Tu vois juste après la conférence. Ah tu parles d'Allan... Allan ? Qui est cet Allan ? C'est un collègue du ministère, on se connaît bien il était à Serdaigle dans la même promotion que Pénélope Deauclair. Actuellement il travaille au département des transports magiques mais il suit une formation d'Auror avec Monsieur Grey, d'après ce que j'ai compris il sera son dernier disciple puisque monsieur Grey arrête sa carrière. Tu le connais bien cet Allan, on dirait ? lança Harry avec un léger ton de sarcasme. Dites donc monsieur Potter, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes sujet à la jalousie, répliqua Cho avec un petit ton de moquerie. Non ! Pas du tout ! Oh si, tu l'es Harry. Mais tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, Allan Darkrice n'est qu'un collègue, rien de plus et puis je t'ai toi. Oui tu m'as moi, mais je vais devoir repartir pour Poudlard, je ne serais plus à tes cotés. Tu as peur que je te quittes, on dirait ? demanda Cho en prenant les derniers couverts pour les mettre dans l'évier. Oui, je l'avoue. Tu es si jolie que tu risques d'attirer les garçons et comme je pars pendant dix mois à Poudlard... Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Cho fit un rapide mouvement avec sa baguette et la vaisselle commença a se faire d'elle même. Elle s'approcha d'Harry. Tu es le seul avec qui je me sente bien Harry et puis tu pourras revenir pour les vacances de Noël. Viens ! dit-elle en prenant Harry par la main. Où veux-tu aller ? lui demanda-t-il. Te montrer que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire mon chéri. Cho le regarda avec les yeux brillants et le tira en direction de la chambre.  
  
La faim tenaillait le ventre du jeune garçon depuis le début de l'après- midi maintenant, c'était tous les jours comme ça. Depuis qu'il résidait dans le grenier des Weasley, Drago devait attendre la nuit pour pouvoir manger un peu. Ginny lui apportait alors en cachette de ses parents et de son frère, quelques restes de repas. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce rythme mais parfois son estomac lui jouait des tours. Souvent il trouvait le temps long, à attendre prostré sous cette cape d'invisibilité que lui avait prêté Ginny pour s'introduire dans la maison de ses parents. Parfois il lisait quelques livres de cours que lui avait amené la jeune fille, des livres qui avaient appartenu à ses frères aînés. Mais rapidement l'esprit du garçon s'égarait et errait parmi les souvenirs de sa mère et à chaque fois c'était le même schéma : il commençait par se rappeler de tendres souvenirs d'elle puis les images de sa fin tragique prenaient le pas. Rapidement il se mettait à haïr son père avec une telle violence qu'il sentait l'irrésistible envie de tout casser autour de lui, malheureusement il ne devait pas faire de bruit.  
  
Tout était sombre dans l'univers de Drago, deux ans avaient suffit à transformer sa vie de plaisir et de garçon gâté en un enfer de frustration et de malheurs. Tout cela depuis que Voldemort était de retour. Parfois Drago reportait la haine qu'il éprouvait envers son père sur le Seigneur des ténèbres car en fin de compte tout venait de lui. Seule Ginny représentait un élément stable et agréable dans cet enfer. Plus le temps passait et plus Drago ressentait de l'affection pour la jeune fille rousse. Si il y avait bien une chose que Drago ne supportait pas, c'était d'avoir tord et il avait eu tord le soir du bal de fin de promo de ne pas croire Ginny à propos de son père. Elle l'avait mis en garde sur le fait que c'était Lucius qu'ils avaient affronté en Chine, ne voulant pas la croire il s'était disputé avec elle et avait même fini par la gifler. Aujourd'hui il regrettait profondément de ne pas l'avoir écouter ainsi que son geste. La venue chaque nuit de Ginny pour lui apporter de l'eau et des restes ainsi que différentes choses étaient le seul moment où les sentiments de haine qu'il nourrissait toute la journée disparaissaient pour laisser place à de la tendresse. Mais aujourd'hui Ginny était en retard et Drago s'énervait en l'attendant dans le grenier. Que pouvait-elle bien faire, il était déjà presque minuit et elle n'était toujours pas là. « Pourquoi diable ne viens-tu pas Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fabriques il est presque déjà minuit. J'ai tellement faim, tu vas pas te dépêcher. Mais non Drago ce n'est pas ce qui t'énerve, c'est plutôt que tu as envi de la voir. Qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant, voilà que je me mets à penser que Ginny me manque, je deviens fou à rester dans ce maudit grenier. Pourtant elle est si gentille avec moi, peut-être que... » Drago s'arrêta de penser et s'allongea dans le vieux matelas qui lui servait de lit.  
  
Arrête Malefoy, tu as autres choses à penser qu'à rêver d'une fille inaccessible. Pense plutôt que tu vas bientôt devoir prendre le train pour Poudlard et que tu vas devoir revoir ton père. Il faut que tu trouves une solution pour ne pas le croiser en partant. Voilà que je me parles à moi- même maintenant, il faut que j'arrête tout ça je vais finir par devenir fou, conclut-il en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la trappe du grenier se souleva et Ginny en sortit en tenant un gros sac de jute. Drago se retourna sur son matelas et saisit rapidement la cape pour s'entourer avec, au cas où cela aurait été un autre membre de la famille. En voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, il enleva la cape et se détendit un peu.  
  
Enfin...C'est pas trop, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de faim. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de venir aussi tard ? Désolée Drago mais mon frère est rentré un peu tard d'une soirée chez ses amis, je ne voulais pas venir avant qu'il soit rentré, il aurait pu me surprendre. C'est pas grave, j'espère que tu m'as apporté à manger. Drago fixait avec intérêt le sac que Ginny tenait dans sa main. Oui je t'ai amené un peu de nourriture et aussi la Gazette du Sorcier. Ginny sortit un petit paquet dans lequel il y avait les restes d'un cake au jambon. Merchi ! s'exclama Drago la bouche pleine de cake. Il dévora le maigre repas rapidement puis bu une longue gorgée d'eau. Ginny comment fais-tu pour récupérer de la nourriture sans que tes parents se rendent compte de sa disparition ? Ne trouvent-ils pas cela étrange ? Non, pas de soucis de ce côté. Mes parents ont toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir beaucoup à manger, nous avons toujours été nombreux mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que moi et Ron à la maison, maman n'a pas encore perdu l'habitude et elle achète et fait toujours trop à manger. En plus je ne mange pas tout mon repas sous un prétexte de régime, je fais croire à maman que je me relève la nuit parce que j'ai trop faim. Tu vois j'ai tout prévu. Tu es très maligne, je suis impressionné par tant d'ingéniosité. Mais comment ta mère peut croire que tu fais un régime, c'est totalement absurde. Pourquoi serait ce absurde ? demanda Ginny. Parce que tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es très bien comme tu es ! s'exclama Drago. Pardon ? Ginny le regarda. Le visage du jeune homme blond s'empourprait, visiblement très gêné, Drago cherchait ses mots. Je veux dire, que tu n'es pas grosse... Enfin tu comprends tu n'as pas besoin de maigrir ! bafouilla-t-il. Mais ne te rends surtout pas malade pour moi, Ginny, il faut que tu manges correctement. C'est gentil de te soucier de moi mais ne t'inquiète pas, maman me donne toujours trop à manger. Bon je vais aller essayer de dormir un peu, à demain ! Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu avec moi s'il te plaît, je me sens tellement seul que j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. D'accord, je veux bien rester un moment pour parler avec toi.  
  
Les deux adolescents parlèrent longuement ensemble de l'année d'étude qu'ils allaient entamer. Ginny avoua à Drago qu'elle avait très envi de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ce qui fit rire le jeune garçon. Drago ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait, il était intarissable car depuis plus d'un mois il ne parlait pratiquement plus à personne mais cette nuit il se détendait enfin. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il se rendit compte que Ginny commençait à s'endormir en l'écoutant.  
  
Ginny, ne t'endors pas ici ! Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant. Hein... Elle venait d'être réveillée par l'intervention de Drago. Non je reste ici puisque tu as besoin de parler, je t'écoute, j'avais juste fermé les yeux un instant, continue. Non, il faut que tu ailles dormir, c'est bon j'ai assez parlé, je te remercie de m'avoir écouté. Pas de quoi Drago ! Ginny se releva en s'étirant puis pris le chemin de la trappe. Elle bailla une dernière fois avant de soulever la trappe. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Ginny, j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais te rendre la pareille. Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, j'en suis certaine, lui répondit-elle en se retournant, un large sourire illuminait son visage.  
  
Le réveil fut difficile pour Ginny, elle était resté longtemps avec Drago. Au final elle n'avait dormi que trois heures. Elle se sentait assez mal au petit déjeuner, la discussion entre son père et sa mère ne l'intéressait pas, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de finir rapidement son encas et repartir se coucher.  
  
Tu veux vraiment faire ça, Arthur ? demandait Madame Weasley à son époux. Oui j'y tiens et je ne suis pas le seul Molly, nous sommes déjà nombreux. De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Ron. Ton père veut créer avec certains de ses collègues une association de défense des Moldus. Exactement Ron, je vais fonder une association de défense des droits des moldus, pour pouvoir faire un contre poids au ministère Mordenkainen. Arthur, n'est-ce pas un peu risqué de prendre position pour la défense des moldus dans les conditions actuelles. Vous risquez de vous retrouver avec l'opinion publique contre vous ? Molly, je ne suis pas comme Percy, je ne vais pas faire de la démagogie. De toute façon, c'est sans risque puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'une association de gens qui veulent que les droits des Moldus soient respectés dans notre monde. Nous avons déjà de nombreux soutiens de toutes sortes. Il faut que quelqu'un empêche de faire du zèle ou des amalgames entre les Répurgateurs et les moldus. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Arthur, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois renvoyé de ton travail pour cela. Aucun risque, cette association est tout à fait légale. Ce n'est pas un parti politique mais juste un regroupement de gens qui partagent les mêmes opinions. Plus nous serons nombreux et plus nous pourrons faire entendre nos voix et attirer l'attention de l'opinion publique sur nos revendications. Fais comme tu veux Arthur mais ne prends pas trop de risque quand même, conclut madame Weasley. Ron dépêche-toi, ne retarde pas ton père. Oui maman je me dépêche. J'ai presque fini mon petit déjeuner. Alors Ron comment ça se passe les cours avec Altaïr ? lui demanda son père. Très bien papa, mais en ce moment c'est plutôt Monsieur Lupin qui m'entraîne, Monsieur Grey passe son temps à former le jeune Darkrice et surtout il s'entraîne à utiliser des armes Moldus. Je me demande bien pourquoi il fait cela, un sorcier aussi talentueux que lui n'a pas besoin des armes moldus pour se protéger. Ron, je pense que cela à un rapport avec la mission que lui a confié Dumbledore. Allez dépêche-toi nous devons y aller maintenant sinon tu vas me mettre en retard au ministère. Ginny chérie ? tu as l'air fatiguée en ce moment, tu devrais arrêter ton régime ma puce. Arthur Weasley se leva en prenant sa sacoche, il regardait sa fille le visage inquiet. Ecoute ton père Ginny, il trouve aussi que ton régime est ridicule. Tu vas finir par te rendre malade. De toute façon même si tu as faim la nuit, tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours à manger pour une personne de plus dans le garde manger, enchaîna Madame Weasley. Papa, Maman ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien j'ai juste très mal dormi cette nuit. Ce n'est pas mon régime qui me rend malade. D'ailleurs maman est-ce que je pourrais remonter me coucher j'ai tellement sommeil ? Ginny regardait sa mère avec stupeur. Sa dernière remarque était-elle innocente ? Je comprends pas pourquoi tu dors mal Ginny, en ce moment la goule ne fait plus de bruit. A croire qu'elle a quitté notre grenier, s'esclaffa Ron en se levant de table. Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller voir ce qui lui arrive. Non Ron c'est inutile d'y aller, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de la goule ! Je ne voulais plus qu'elle te dérange alors que tu prends tes cours de rattrapage avec Monsieur Grey tellement au sérieux. Madame Weasley se tourna vers Ginny et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice. Ginny vas vite te recoucher et repose-toi bien. 


	7. Adieu Poudlard Express

Adieu Poudlard Express !  
  
Les derniers jours avant la rentrée se passaient très mal pour Harry. Chaque jour qui le rapprochait de son départ pour Poudlard le rendait un peu plus nerveux. Cho subissait sa mauvaise humeur et ses colères. Pour parachever le tout, Harry venait de lire dans un article de la Gazette du Sorcier que Lucius Malefoy avait été nommé à la tête des Sorciers de Sécurité. Il portait désormais le tire de Grand Commissaire de Sécurité, l'article stipulait que son rôle était l'organisation et le contrôle de tous les effectifs de ces nouvelles brigades du ministère. Harry restait seul pendant la journée à tenter de réviser les cours de Cho pour mieux se préparer pour la rentrée, mais la concentration lui manquait, sa colère contre le ministère ne cessait de grandir et l'approche du départ de chez Cho n'arrangeait rien.  
  
Chaque soir, c'était la même chose, Harry passait ses nerfs sur Cho en vitupérant que Lucius Malefoy n'avait absolument aucune qualité pour être à la tête des Sorciers de Sécurité. A tous les repas Harry monopolisait la conversation sur ce sujet, Cho l'écoutait sans rien dire le visage un peu triste, mais trop pris par sa colère Harry ne le voyait pas. C'est ainsi que s'écoulèrent les derniers jours qu'il passa avec Cho. La veille de son départ, Harry se sentit déprimé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il préparait sa grosse valise en réunissant ses affaires lorsqu'une terrible sensation le saisit. Il s'assit sur le lit et se mit à penser.  
  
Et si je ne revenais jamais de Poudlard, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que le malheur va s'abattre sur moi cette année ? Faut que j'arrive à me débarrasser de ce sentiment, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une autre année de plus à l'école. Allons Harry reprends toi et continue à te préparer.  
  
Harry mis quelques vêtements de plus dans sa valise, mais dès qu'il eut déposé sa tenue de Quidditch, il se rassit à nouveau sur le lit en soupirant. Cho le regardait depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Le visage triste, elle s'approcha du bord du lit et passa son bras autour des ses épaules.  
  
Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as l'air déprimé ? Tu n'es pas heureux de retourner à Poudlard ? Je ne saurais pas te répondre Cho, mais j'ai la terrible impression que cette année va très mal se passer. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de ne pas revenir... Harry ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tout va bien se passer, dit-elle en se serrant un peu plus prés de lui. Je l'espère Cho, je l'espère. Mais j'aimerais tellement rester ici avec toi. J'ai passé des vacances si parfaites avec toi. Harry, il faut absolument que tu retournes à Poudlard pour finir tes études, c'est très important mon chéri. Il faut que tu réussisses tes examens si tu veux avoir une chance d'avoir un bon avenir, c'est important pour nous. Pour nous ? Comment ça pour nous ? Oui Harry, il faut que tu aies un bon emploi pour que l'on puisse former un beau foyer. A moins que tu ne vois pas cela dans ton avenir Harry. Oh Cho bien sûr que si ! C'est mon rêve le plus cher, mais il y a Voldemort et je n'arrive pas à imaginer l'avenir lui vivant. Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier à Poudlard et promets-moi aussi de revenir vivant, si tu me le promets je suis sûre que cela arrivera. Promis Cho, je reviendrais vivant de Poudlard. Pourquoi diable veux-tu que je t'oublies ! Parce que je suis certaine que beaucoup de filles vont essayer de te séduire, surtout après ce que tu as dit lors de la conférence de presse. De nombreuses filles vont vouloir sortir avec l'attrapeur de l'équipe espoir et le garçon qui a reçu l'ordre de Merlin. Moi, je serais loin de toi et je ne pourrais pas rivaliser. Il n'y a pas que toi qui angoisse à l'idée de cette séparation, Harry, moi aussi j'aimerais que tu restes auprès de moi, mais il faut absolument que tu ailles à Poudlard. Tu es la seule pour moi Cho, jamais je ne m'intéresserais à une autre fille que toi, je te le promets. Je t'aime Cho. Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils s'aimèrent le reste de la nuit.  
  
Le lendemain Harry se rendait à la gare de King Cross comme tous les ans depuis 7 ans maintenant. Cho avait pris sa matinée pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Il arrivèrent un quart d'heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express, Cho souhaitait attendre un moment devant la gare mais elle ne voulut pas donner les raisons de cette attente à Harry. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, les parents de Cho étaient venus accompagner le petit frère de cette dernière à la gare. Ils étaient en train de descendre d'un taxi Moldu et de placer les affaires du jeune garçon sur un chariot de la gare. Cho insista pour qu'Harry viennent avec elle pour saluer ses parents mais il n'avait pas envi de se retrouver face au père de Cho. Il n'aimait pas cet homme qui avait poussé sa fille a épouser un garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais il savait aussi ce que cet homme pensait de lui « un orphelin sans avenir ! ». Mais Cho finit par saper ses dernières réticences et il finit par la suivre en direction du taxi.  
  
Maman, Chin ! Ouh ouh, criait-elle en courant à petit pas vers eux. Grande sœur ! ! ! ! hurla Chin en la voyant et lui sautant dans les bras. Chérie, je suis si contente de te voir ici, comment vas-tu depuis ton départ de la maison ? J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus nous voir après la dispute avec ton père ? dit sa mère en lui souriant tendrement. Mais non Maman, c'est du passé tout ça, maintenant je suis heureuse, je ne lui en veux plus. Cho regarda son père qui venait de régler la note de taxi. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire un moment, le visage grave de son père s'attendrit un peu. Bonjour Cho, tu es venu voir le départ de Chin pour Poudlard ? Oui père, et je suis aussi venue accompagner mon petit ami ! déclara-t-elle avec conviction en soutenant le regard de son père. Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Approche-toi donc ! Voilà, voilà j'arrive. Harry traînait volontairement les pieds en simulant un problème de chariot. Bonjour, finit-il par dire sans aucune conviction. Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! répondit monsieur Chang en lui tendant sa main, à la grande surprise d'Harry et de Cho. Euh Bonjour Monsieur ! répéta Harry en lui serrant la main.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main un instant en se regardant droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Le père lâcha soudain la main d'Harry et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son regard fixait quelque chose derrière Harry, mais il n'était pas le seul, quelques Moldu regardaient aussi dans la même direction. Inquiet Harry se retourna et comprit alors ce qui attirait tant l'attention de tous ces gens. Un groupe de personnes approchait de l'entrée de la gare, personne ne pouvait les ratés. Aux nombres de six ils marchaient aux pas dans d'étranges uniformes composés de vêtements sombres, d'un grand pardessus au col droit gris anthracite et de bottes montante à mi-jambe qui claquaient. Harry reconnut immédiatement le premier d'entre eux, il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, les autres ne lui disait rien.  
  
Chin regarde bien ces gens mon fils. Ce sont eux les Sorciers de Sécurité dont je t'ai parlé ! déclara Monsieur Chang. Wahou, leur uniforme est vraiment super papa, j'espère que je pourrais devenir un Sorcier de Sécurité quand j'aurais fini mes études à Poudlard. J'en suis sûre mon chéri ! déclara Madame Chang en souriant à son fils. Et vous Monsieur Potter vous voulez aussi entamer une carrière parmi les Sorciers de Sécurité ? Les plans de carrière sont intéressants pour les jeunes garçons qui s'engagent dans leur rang.  
  
Mais Harry n'entendit pas la question de madame Chang, trop concentré à regarder Lucius Malefoy parader avec ses cinq jeunes sorciers. Malgré son profond dégoût pour cet homme, Harry ne pouvait pas nier que dans cet uniforme il émanait un charisme particulièrement fort du père de Drago. Harry détaillait les six Sorciers de Sécurité de la tête au pied, plus il les regardait et plus il leur trouvait des attitudes militaires.  
  
Il faut y aller maintenant ! déclara Cho. Sinon nous allons risquer de manquer le départ.  
  
Le petit groupe entra dans la gare, ils croisèrent rapidement Madame Weasley qui accompagnait Ron et Ginny. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Hermione les rejoigne. Tout le groupe se rendit sur le quai pour atteindre le pilier menant au Poudlard Express. Juste devant celui-ci cinq Sorciers de Sécurité patrouillaient de façon peu discrète.  
  
Ca fait plaisir de voir que le Ministère ne prend plus notre sécurité à la légère ! s'exclama Ron Je trouve ça un peu trop voyant, cela risque d'éveiller les soupçons des moldus présents dans la gare, reprit Ginny. Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Hermione non plus ne semblait pas apprécier leur présence. C'est bien le but rechercher ! déclara une voix froide derrière eux, en se retournant ils aperçurent Lucius Malefoy qui les regardait impassible. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous afficher pour dissuader les Répurgateurs de tout acte insensé. Cela peut produire l'effet inverse aussi, vous ne pensez pas qu'avec un tel déploiement de force vous allez inévitablement leur indiquer les lieux que nous fréquentons ! Harry fixait Monsieur Malefoy afin de voir sa réaction. Je vois que vous avez toujours autant de tact dans vos paroles, Monsieur Potter ! Apparemment l'Ordre de Merlin vous a monté à la tête. Voyez vous Monsieur Potter, il est évident que ces terroristes connaissent déjà les lieux que nous fréquentons. Vous pensez bien que des criminels capables de connaître le lieu de la coupe du monde espoir ainsi que le jour de la venue de notre ministre n'ignorent sûrement pas l'emplacement du quai 9 ¾. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous retardez plus longtemps, allez circuler, vous empêchez l'accès du pilier.  
  
Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre à la réplique cinglante de Lucius Malefoy, vexé il s'engagea en premier dans le pilier. Rapidement, toute la famille Chang et Hermione le suivirent sur le quai où le Poudlard Express attendait dans les fumées de vapeur de la locomotive. Le départ n'allait pas tarder à être donné, de nombreux étudiants montaient dans les wagons en chargeant leurs bagages, tout ce passait comme les autres années mais Harry ressentait une différence. Etait-ce le fait qu'il prenait ce train pour la dernière fois, non c'était autre chose, ce fut Hermione qui le mit sur la piste.  
  
C'est fou le nombre de première année est vraiment réduit. La décision du ministre de ne pas accepter les enfants de Moldu en première année a vraiment des conséquences sur le nombre d'élèves admis à l'école. Quel dommage d'en arriver là ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution Hermione, tu le sais très bien ! Ron venait de traverser le pilier. C'est plus prudent pour le moment. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Ron, nous n'allons pas vivre ainsi par simple peur de ces terroristes, nous faisons leur jeu en vivant dans la crainte, ce n'est vraiment pas la solution. Les enfants de moldus n'y sont pour rien, les empêcher de pouvoir suivre des études à Poudlard c'est vraiment injuste... Par ici, il doit rester des places à l'arrière du train. Trancha Cho pour bloquer la dispute qui commençait entre Ron et Hermione. Elle mena ses parents et son jeune frère en direction de l'arrière du train. Tiens Ginny n'arrive pas ? s'étonna Harry en suivant Cho. Avance Harry, ce doit être maman qui la retient avec des recommandations en tout genre. Ron poussait Harry avec son porte bagage.  
  
Ginny et Madame Weasley allait passer à leur tour le pilier, lorsque Lucius Malefoy s'interposa.  
  
Avant de vous laisser passer, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, Miss Weasley. Que me voulez vous Monsieur ? Je n'ai rien à vous dire, bredouilla-t-elle nerveusement. J'aimerai bien savoir si vous avez récemment vu mon fils ? Excusez-moi Monsieur Malefoy... Je vous prierais de m'appelez Monsieur le Commissaire lorsque vous vous adressez à moi madame ! cracha-t-il plein de mépris en jetant un regard de travers en direction de Molly Weasley. Oh Pardon Monsieur le Commissaire, reprit-elle en insistant sur « Commissaire ». Pourquoi ma fille aurait-elle vu votre fils récemment ? Parce que votre fille s'est rapprochée de mon fils l'an dernier, elle s'est même interposée une fois entre lui et moi lors du gala d'ouverture de la coupe de Quidditch. Comme mon fils a fugué depuis le suicide de ma femme, je pensais qu'il avait peut-être pris contact avec elle. Je l'ai cherché partout pendant le mois dernier et je n'ai pas réussit à le trouver, je commence à m'inquiéter. Alors Miss Weasley, vous n'avez pas vu mon fils pendant les vacances ? Vous ne vous inquiétez que maintenant ! Mais quel genre de père êtes vous donc ! hurla Ginny le visage rouge de rage. Chérie calme toi voyons et réponds à Monsieur le Commissaire ! Madame Weasley commençait visiblement à éprouver une certaine angoisse. Ecoutez votre mère, Miss Weasley et je vous prierais de tempérer votre langage. NON, je n'ai pas vu Drago ces derniers temps et même si c'était le cas, je ne le vous dirais pas ! Tiens donc, vous mentiriez au Commissaire de Sécurité ? Il me semble que vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez bien l'avouez... C'est moi que tu veux voir Père ? Je suis là ! Drago venait d'apparaître derrière Lucius, le visage grave il tenait sa valise d'une main et son balai ainsi que sa cape de l'autre. Dragoooooo, Te voilà enfin, j'étais si inquiet. Où étais-tu passé ? Lucius se retourna prestement pour faire face à son fils. Désolé père, je voulais être seul après la mort de mère. Il fallait que je m'isole, désolé de t'avoir causer du soucis, déclara le jeune homme sans émotion. Bon je t'écrirais père, maintenant je dois y aller sinon je vais rater le train. Pas question, Drago ! Tu ne pars pas avec le train, tu rentres à la maison, regarde dans quel état tu es. Tu ne te rendras pas à Poudlard ainsi, que dirait ta mère si elle te voyait. Ne me parles pas de Maman ! éclata Drago. Laisse-moi, passer je dois prendre le train. Je t'ai dit de rentrer à la maison, tu iras à l'école demain, lorsque nous aurons enfin mis au point certaines choses. Monsieur le Commissaire...tenta d'intervenir Madame Weasley. Ah vous ! Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Circulez et prenez le train, ce problème ne regarde que la famille Malefoy. Allez plus vite sinon je vous fait arrêter pour entrave à la sécurité de notre monde ! Viens Ginny ne traînons pas ! Madame Weasley poussa sa fille pour la faire traverser le pilier. A peine étaient-elles arrivées sur le quai que Ron hurla par une fenêtre de monter dans le dernier wagon. Maman, il ne faut pas laisser Drago avec son père, ça va mal finir. Ginny paraissait très soucieuse. Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je vais y retourner pour voir ce qui se passe, ne te fait pas de soucis pour ton ami. Allez file ou tu vas rater le départ.  
  
Ginny courut en direction du train, elle embarqua rapidement avec l'aide d'Harry et de son frère. Ils l'accompagnèrent rapidement dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi, Harry se pencha à la fenêtre pour dire au revoir à Cho. Chin le petit frère de cette dernière monta sur un siège pour faire de même.  
  
Au revoir Papa, maman, au revoir grande sœur ! hurlait-il en agitant le bras. Au revoir Chin ! Harry, occupes-toi bien de mon frère, s'il te plaît et n'oublies pas que je t'aime. Au revoir Cho, je reviendrais pour Noël ! Tu m'écriras à l'école ? répondit Harry en souriant. C'est pr.......  
  
Il y eut un violent flash lumineux immédiatement suivit d'un terrible bruit. Harry vit Cho et ses parents propulsés sur le sol, quant à lui son visage heurta l'encadrement de la fenêtre sous l'effet d'un puissant souffle. Chin lui aussi avait été soufflé mais il avait percuté le torse d'Harry amortissant du coup la violence du choc. Harry tomba à la renverse dans le compartiment, tout avait été si rapide qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait mal au front là où il venait de se cogner, mais surtout ses oreilles sifflaient horriblement, il n'entendait plus rien. Il mit un petit moment à reprendre ses esprits, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut que le compartiment était sans dessus dessous. Ron tentait de soulever une malle qui coinçait la cheville de Ginny, Chin se tenaient les oreilles entre les mains. Hermione était debout, l'air affolée elle parlait à Harry mais il n'entendait rien ne voyant que ses lèvres bougées, que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?  
  
Elle l'aida à se relever et lui montrant la porte de sortie du compartiment, Harry comprit rapidement qu'elle voulait qu'il sorte. Il prit Chin par la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir, il n'entendait toujours rien mais voyait les visages de ses camarades autour de lui, ceux-ci n'exprimaient que la terreur ou la douleur. Malgré la bousculade dans le couloir, il arriva à se faufiler avec Chin jusqu'à la sortie du wagon, ils descendirent sur le quai. Là aussi c'était aussi le même scénario, les personnes qui étaient présentes sur le quai se relevaient difficilement. Harry vit alors les Sorciers de Sécurité entrer en trombe sur le quai, ils agitaient les bras dans tous les sens, au milieu d'eux Lucius Malefoy le visage blême tentait de coordonner ses hommes. Derrière eux Madame Weasley accompagné de Drago venait aussi d'entrer sur le quai, elle regardait l'avant du train le visage horrifié.  
  
Harry décida de regarder dans la même direction malgré le vertige que cela lui procurait lorsqu'il tournait la tête. Il comprit alors ce qui venait de se passer, le premier wagon du Poudlard Express était complètement éventré, de hautes flammes s'en échappaient. Les gens qui se trouvaient près de l'avant du quai gisaient sur le sol, ils ne s'étaient pas relever comme ceux qui étaient vers l'arrière. Le feu commençait à gagner le deuxième compartiment, des élèves et des parents couraient dans tous les sens, pendant que d'autres restaient amorphes en regardant le spectacle. 


	8. Victimes innocentes

Victimes innoncentes  
  
Malgré l'envi de faire quelque chose pour aider, Harry dut se contenter de s'asseoir à cause des vertiges qui l'assaillaient. Son ouïe revenait mais trop lentement à son goût, il n'entendait encore que des bruits sourds et les voix autour de lui semblaient lui parvenir à travers du coton. Impuissant, il ne pouvait que regarder le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Ca et là, les gens pleuraient et gémissaient sur le quai de la gare, quelques élèves valides couraient dans tous les sens en aidant le plus possible les moins chanceux à s'éloigner des wagons en feu. Madame Weasley était venue près de lui et s'occupait de lui et de ses deux enfants qui venaient enfin de sortir du wagon avec Hermione. Cette dernière, de toute évidence indemne était allée rejoindre en bonne préfète les rangs des élèves qui aidaient à secourir les passagers des wagons incendiés.  
  
De son côté Lucius Malefoy continuait de diriger ses acolytes ainsi que les élèves debout et valides, mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps car il transplana. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment cet homme pouvait-il partir devant une telle situation ? Pris par la colère, il se mit à hurler :  
  
Non mais c'est pas vrai, regardez-le s'enfuir ce lâche ! Calme-toi Harry... Madame Weasley lui parlait lentement et calmement. Ne t'occupe pas de Lucius Malefoy, tu vas bien au moins ? Mais oui je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu mal aux oreilles ! Il tenta de se lever en écartant le bras de Molly Weasley, mais cette dernière le retint par les épaules. Reste ici, nous devons attendre les secours du ministère. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant alors calmons-nous, n'ajoutons pas plus de chaos à tout cela, insista-t-elle.  
  
Rapidement Cho et ses parents rejoignirent le groupe des Weasley, afin de retrouver Chin. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, Cho vint prendre des nouvelles d'Harry pendant que Monsieur Chang regardait les wagons incendiés. Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti, les victimes gisaient aux sol en gémissant ou en appelant à l'aide. De rares sorciers indemnes participaient avec les quelques sorciers de sécurité à porter de l'aide à ceux qui se trouvaient piégés dans les wagons prenant feu.  
  
Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que les secours arrivèrent, de nombreux sorciers du ministère accompagnés par une dizaine de sorciers de sécurité se mirent rapidement à agirent. Chacun avaient une tâche précise et l'exécutaient sans faillir avec rapidité et efficacité, il y avaient des sorciers qui stoppaient le feu à l'aide de jet d'air froid sortant de leur baguette, d'autres soulevaient des blessés pour les emmener à l'écart pendant que trois sorciers installaient une sorte de porte contre un mur. Rapidement Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un objet magique permettant d'emmener directement les blessés à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste, car de nombreux blessés étaient évacués par cette voie pendant que de nombreux sorciers-médecins en sortaient pour se disperser sur le quai.  
  
En quelques minutes, les blessés les plus sérieux furent évacués. Un des médecins s'approcha du groupe d'Harry, il commença à leur poser des questions sur leur état de santé, puis l'un après l'autre il les balaya rapidement avec un faisceau mauve sortant de sa baguette.  
  
Bon, je vais vous demander de me suivre messieurs dames, nous allons prendre le portail pour aller à l'hôpital où nous vous administrerons les soins adéquats. Par ici, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Tout le petit groupe commença à suivre le sorcier en robe blanche vers le portail. Avant de le traverser, Harry se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le quai. Il n'y avait maintenant plus de blessés, les derniers occupants étaient des Sorciers de Sécurité qui s'affairaient à différentes tâches sous les ordres de Lucius Malefoy. Harry resta un moment à regarder le wagon éventré duquel s'échappait désormais une épaisse fumée grisâtre, un frisson parcouru sa nuque lorsqu'une pensée horrible lui parvint « Il doit y avoir des morts parmi mes camarades ! ». C'est alors que la voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses sombres réflexions.  
  
Harry, il faut évacuer le quai. Les sorciers de sécurité ne veulent plus aucun civil ici maintenant, nous sommes les derniers. Harry, tu m'entends ? Comment Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Harry n'avait pas prêté attention à ce que venait de lui dire son amie, il se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle avait le visage grave et maculé de suie. Rien de plus étonnant vu qu'elle venait de participer à la lutte contre l'incendie des wagons avec l'aide d'autres préfets, mais Harry remarqua aussi des traînés de couleur différentes qui descendaient verticalement depuis ses yeux. Harry, viens, il faut évacuer le quai maintenant, allez suis-moi. Elle lui saisit le bras pour le tirer vers le portail.  
  
Dès qu'ils eurent franchis le portail, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. C'était une véritable fourmilière, de nombreuses infirmières couraient dans tous les sens, les médecins hurlaient des ordres comportant des termes techniques incompréhensibles, tout ce chahut était surmonté par un terrible bruit de fond de gémissements et de pleurs. Une infirmière rondouillarde s'approcha d'eux.  
  
Pas de blessures apparentes, veuillez vous rendre dans la salle d'attente 3. Excusez-moi Madame, mais dans quelle direction se trouve-t-elle ? demanda très poliment Hermione. Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter des empotés pareils ! Suivez les panneaux, je n'ai pas le temps de vous servir de guide ! hurla l'infirmière en partant en direction d'un médecin qui l'interpellait.  
  
Sans dire un mot Hermione, tenta de se repérer dans ce maelström pour finalement se faufiler avec Harry dans un long couloir menant vers une salle d'attente où régnait un certain calme. Rapidement ils repérèrent leurs amis grâce à la silhouette de Madame Weasley. Ron se précipita vers ses deux amis pour prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione comment vas-tu ? J'étais inquiet, tu es partie comme une flèche après l'explosion sans explication. Ca va Ron, je vais parfaitement bien ! Je n'avais pas le choix il fallait que j'aille aider les autres préfets pour participer aux secours. Oui mais quand même ! ! Tu aurais pu au moins nous dire si tu n'avais rien ! Tu as une idée de l'inquiétude que nous avions ! La voix de Ron trahissait une anxiété contenue qui venait d'exploser. Ron, je suis pas d'humeur à me quereller avec toi ! Je devais aller aider les victimes, c'était mon devoir en tant que préfète, que voulais-tu que je fasse ?  
  
Une dispute commença entre les deux amis, mais la rapide intervention de madame Weasley calma les esprits. Ron et Hermione s'assirent loin l'un de l'autre. Ron s'était installé près d'Harry et engagea un long discours sur les tords d'Hermione. Harry n'arrivait pas à suivre ce que son ami lui disait, ses oreilles recommençaient à siffler et il avait de plus en plus mal au crâne.  
  
Ron excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à te suivre... Ah je vois, tu es sûrement d'accord avec Hermione comme toujours ! De toute façon je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'en parle. A chaque fois, tu prends son parti. Mais as-tu la moindre idée de la peur que j'ai eu lorsque je l'ai vu partir en direction de l'incendie... ? Mais je suppose que tu t'en moques, toi tu avais Cho près de toi, alors le reste tu t'en moques... Tant que Cho va bien le reste du monde t'est bien égale, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis Ron, je ne comprends pas tu parles trop vite et trop fort. La véhémence de Ron était tel qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer tous les mots que le rouquin prononçait avec tant de hargne.  
  
Il continua de rouspéter encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce que sa mère le stoppe par une grande claque sur la tête suivie de remontrances sur son comportement agressif envers Harry et Hermione. Ron n'osa pas répondre à sa mère et baissa la tête en ronchonnant. L'attente ne fut pas très longue avant que deux médecins viennent occulter les gens de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Ils eurent vite fait de venir à bout des patients de la salle qui n'avait que des blessures minimes. Harry appris qu'il avait des lésions au niveau des tympans dues au souffle de la déflagration, il fut rapidement soigné par une injection de potion Wivenweld dans les oreilles. Quelques secondes plus tard, les vertiges et les sifflements s'estompèrent en un instant.  
  
Après cela, l'attente sembla très longue avant qu'une personne viennent leur donner des renseignements sur les événements qui venaient de se passer et ceux à venir. Madame Weasley vitupérait contre le manque d'informations. Elle ne cessait de s'en prendre au Ministère qui était en dessous de tout d'après elle. C'est aux alentours de midi que des infirmières vinrent leur apporter une collation. Elles étaient accompagnées des quatre directeurs des maisons de Poudlard. Les professeurs Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Chourave et Flitwick venaient d'arriver dans la salle d'attente. Ils avaient tous le visage très grave, Madame Chourave venait visiblement de pleurer vu l'état de ses yeux. Ils demandèrent alors à chacun des élèves de leur propre maison de les suivre dans des salles libérées à cette effet. Rapidement les élèves se regroupèrent chacun à côté de leur directeur respectif, il y avait aussi quelques parents qui suivirent leurs enfants, les élèves qui devaient être répartis restaient dans la salle d'attente numéro trois.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle vide en compagnie de nombreux autres Gryffondor. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour se rendre compte de l'absence de certain de ses camarades de classe. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tourna vers ses élèves en se raclant la gorge.  
  
Mes enfants, je suis heureuse de vous voir en bonne santé après cette terrible explosion. Malheureusement j'ai aussi de mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Il faut que vous sachiez que certains de vos camarades ne s'en sont pas sortis aussi bien que vous. A l'heure actuelle, l'école déplore la perte de douze élèves qui sont décédés dans l'explosion du wagon de tête. La voix de Minerva tremblotait alors que les élèves commençaient à s'agiter et à s'inquiéter. Mes enfants un peu de silence, je n'ai pas fini. La maison Gryffondor est celle qui compte le moins de victimes dans ses rangs, cependant j'ai la difficile tâche de vous annoncer le décès d'un septième année... Harry, c'est un de nos camarades ! murmura Ron à l'oreille de son ami. J'arrive pas à croire qu'un de nos camarades soit mort, c'est pas possible...  
  
Mes chers élèves, j'ai le malheurs de vous annoncer que votre camarade Seamus Finnigan est décédé ce matin dans l'explosion... C'EST PAS VRAIIIIIIIII ! hurla Dean Thomas en se précipitant en dehors de la pièce.  
  
Les filles se mirent à pleurer ou à hurler de désespoir. Harry n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit, la nouvelle était trop énorme pour qu'il arrive à réagir. Son camarade de classe Seamus venait de mourir... C'est vrai que l'explosion avait été terrible mais Harry n'avait pas encore envisagé qu'il y aurait des morts, cela lui semblait impensable et encore plus parmi ses camarades. Ron lui aussi encaissait le choc par un mutisme. Le professeur Mac Gonagall laissa un long moment à ses élèves avant de leur parler à nouveau.  
  
Mes enfants, je sais que c'est une épreuve très difficile que nous affrontons tous aujourd'hui mais d'ici une dizaine de minutes nous allons devoir vous regrouper dans le hall de l'hôpital. Le directeur viendra vous donner alors ses conseils et vous expliquer comment la rentrée va se poursuivre. Allez courage mes enfants, suivez-moi.  
  
Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de la salle, et la tint ouverte le temps que tous les élèves sortent. Ils se dirigèrent en groupe en direction du grand hall de l'hôpital. De nombreux sanglots s'élevaient des rangs, la plupart des filles pleuraient pendant que les garçons laissaient leur colère s'exprimer par de nombreux jurons. Soudain Harry sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule, il se retourna en s'attendant à voir Hermione ou Ginny, mais il eut la surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Parvati.  
  
Harry, je suis vraiment soulagée de voir que tu n'as rien. Je me faisais du souci mais je suis rassurée maintenant. Ah et bien, je suis ravi que tu ne t'inquiètes plus, répondit-il en s'éloignant de sa camarade en arrivant dans le Hall pour aller immédiatement s'asseoir aux côtés des Weasley et d'Hermione.  
  
Le hall était maintenant rempli d'un grand nombre d'élèves, quelques parents aussi étaient là. Tout le monde attendait dans une ambiance lourde parcourue de murmures et de sanglots. Harry chercha les Chang dans la salle, il vit qu'ils étaient juste à côté du groupe des élèves de Serdaigle. Cho croisa son regard un instant et lui adressa un petit sourire. Harry comprit immédiatement que tout allait bien pour eux, il fut surpris en se rendant compte que depuis quelques temps les mots n'étaient plus toujours nécessaire entre lui et Cho. C'est alors qu'entrèrent dans le hall, les quatre directeurs des maisons de Poudlard ainsi que Dumbledore. Chers élèves et chers parents, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour la tragédie qui vient de se produire. La catastrophe que vous venez de vivre est sans précèdent dans l'histoire de notre monde et... Laissez Albus, c'est à moi de parler à présent !  
  
Le ministre de la magie venait de faire son entrée dans le grand hall de l'hôpital, de chaque côté de lui se tenait un Sorcier de Sécurité qui le suivait pas à pas. Mordenkainen s'approcha de Dumbledore et pris sa place sans ménagement.  
  
Jeunes gens, je sais que l'épreuve est pénible pour vous, mais il va falloir la surmonter. Le Ministère sait déjà quelles sont les causes de l'explosion, vous avez été victime d'un attentat perpétré par les Répurgateurs. Nous venons de recevoir une revendication il y a quelques instants de leur part. Je veux que vous sachiez que je vais dès maintenant saisir le Vox Magi afin de remédier énergiquement à cette crise que nous traversons. Je serais intransigeant avec ces moldus et je tiens à ce qu'ils sachent que leurs actes seront punis sévèrement et qu'en aucun cas notre monde se laissera intimidé par ces actes de barbarie. Pour le moment l'école Poudlard ne peut pas vous accueillir car nous devons s'assurer que toute les mesures de sécurité sont bien efficaces. En attendant chaque élève devra retourner chez lui. D'ici quelques jours, le ministère vous fera parvenir les modalités de la rentrée, d'ici là reposez-vous bien et récupérez de cette terrible épreuve que vous venez de vivre. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, je dois m'entretenir avec les familles des victimes. Au revoir jeunes gens et bon courage.  
  
Après l'intervention du ministre, Dumbledore s'excusa de n'avoir pas su empêcher la catastrophe et demanda à chacun des élèves en état de retourner chez lui de le faire rapidement. Il expliqua que ceux dont les parents ne pouvaient pas venir les chercher seraient raccompagnés à leur domicile par des membres du personnel de l'hôpital.  
  
Madame Weasley proposa à Harry de venir chez eux jusqu'à la nouvelle rentrée, mais Harry hésita en regardant dans la direction de Cho. Il préférait retourner chez Cho et ainsi rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle. Il alla lui parler un instant pour lui demander son avis, elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait retourner chez ses parents pendant une petite période pour soutenir son frère qui était très secoué par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Harry retourna rapidement vers Ron pour partir rapidement au terrier, il avait hâte de quitter l'hôpital pour se rendre enfin dans un lieu plus familier où il pourrait se reposer. Madame Weasley proposa aussi à Hermione de venir passer ces quelques jours chez eux, ce que cette dernière accepta immédiatement. 


	9. Ordonnance 21

Ordonnance 21  
  
Déjà deux heures qu'Harry tournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, mais il n'y avait rien à faire trop d'images et de questions hantaient son esprit. La journée qu'il venait de vivre ne cessait de défiler devant ses yeux et l'obscurité amplifiait le phénomène. Malgré le fait d'être chez les Weasley en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, rien n'arrivait à faire dériver son esprit des scènes du quai et de l'hôpital, sans compter des flashs de souvenir de Seamus qui l'assaillaient. L'habituelle bonne humeur des soupers au terrier avaient laissé place à de longs silences et de petites phrases banales. Monsieur Weasley n'était pas rentré pour le repas, sûrement retardé au ministère à cause des conséquences de l'attentat, en avait conclu Harry.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit Harry, ne pouvait plus rester dans son lit à chercher le sommeil, il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il décida alors d'aller faire un tour à l'air frais, il se leva lentement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et saisit son pantalon sur le dossier de la chaise sur lequel il était posé puis l'enfila par dessus son pyjama. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte lorsque la voix de Ron le fit sursauter.  
  
Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus Harry ? Non, j'y arrive pas alors je voulais sortir prendre l'air. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Ne le sois pas, je ne dormais pas non plus. Ça te gène pas si je t'accompagne ? Evidement que non, on pourra discuter de tout ça à l'air libre. Allons-y Ron. D'accord, laisse-moi passer un petit truc un peu chaud, il fait frais ces temps-ci et j'arrive, dit-il en prenant un pull et en mettant rapidement en pantalon flottant.  
  
Les deux garçons se faufilèrent en silence dans le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier, en passant devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Ils l'entendirent sangloter malgré les paroles réconfortantes d'Hermione qui partageait sa chambre. Sans un mot les deux garçons ne s'attardèrent pas et descendirent les marches pour arriver a quelques pas de la salle, avec précaution ils frôlèrent les murs en direction de la sortie de la maison. Soudain ils sursautèrent en entendant la grosse voix de Monsieur Weasley qui parlait avec sa femme.  
  
Je t'assure ma chérie, ils ont bien l'intention de faire ça ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles lorsque j'ai entendu le porte-parole du ministère. Quand je pense que nous allons devoir mettre en application cette ordonnance j'en suis malade. Mon chéri, tu ne crains pas qu'avec l'attentat, la majorité des sorciers applaudissent les nouvelles mesures du ministère et voient ton association de façon négative. Après tout les moldus risquent d 'être détestés avec ce qui vient d'arriver. Arthur, je crains vraiment que l'opinion se retourne contre ton association. Je te comprends parfaitement Molly, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas comme Percy, je ne recherche pas la popularité ou la renommée. Je fais tout ça par conviction. Oui Arthur je sais bien, mais la donne est différente depuis ce matin. Un attentat dans le Poudlard Express... la communauté des sorciers ne peut plus ignorer les Répurgateurs en s'appuyant seulement sur les mesures du Ministère... Je n'arrive pas à t'expliquer ce que je veux dire, essaye de comprendre que je me fais du souci pour toi et nos enfants. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire Molly. Tu as peur que ma position à la direction de notre association de défense des Moldus ne m'attirent l'inimitié d'une grande partie des sorciers. Oui c'est tout à fait ça Arthur et nos enfants risquent aussi d'en souffrir. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les jumeaux, Bill ou Charlie mais pour Ron et Ginny qui sont encore à l'école... Ils vont sûrement avoir des problèmes avec leurs camarades. Je ne voudrais pas que cela perturbent la réussite de leur scolarité. Je sais Molly, mais ils ont de nombreux amis qui les soutiendront et puis je te rassure sur un point. Notre association n'est pas aussi détestée que cela, durant l'après-midi, Amos Diggory m'a prévenu que nous recevions de très nombreux courriers au siège de l'association. Tous les courriers confirmaient le soutien de nombreux sorciers à notre cause qui refusent de faire un amalgame entre les Répurgateurs et la majorité des Moldus. Le fait que des enfants de Moldus aient aussi été victimes de l'attentat a atténué le sentiment anti-moldus que l'attentat a provoqué.  
  
Ron fit un signe de la main à Harry pour lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient se faufiler vers la porte de sortie sans se faire remarquer par ses parents. Harry hésita un instant voulant écouter la conversation des parents Weasley un peu plus longtemps mais sous l'insistance de Ron il se décida à le suivre. Les deux garçons sortirent de la maison dans le froid humide de cette nuit de début septembre. Ils firent quelques pas et s'assirent sur un banc dans le jardin.  
  
Tu as entendu tes parents Ron ? A ton avis c'est quoi cette nouvelle ordonnance du Ministère ? demanda Harry à son camarade. De quoi parles-tu ? Quelle ordonnance ? Tu n'as pas écouté ce que disaient tes parents à l'instant ? Pas vraiment, je faisais plutôt attention à quel moment nous pouvions passer. Pourquoi, de quoi parlaient-ils ?  
  
Harry résuma rapidement la conversation des deux adultes à Ron. Le jeune rouquin écoutait un peu perplexe toutes les explications complexes que lui fournissait Harry.  
  
Harry, je trouve que mon père est vraiment en train de faire une erreur monumentale. Dans la situation actuelle surtout après ce qui vient d'arriver ce matin, il vaut mieux ne pas trop prendre la défense des moldus, tu ne penses pas ? Ron, je ne te comprends pas. Tu as toujours trouvé les Malefoy détestable à cause de leur haine des moldus, alors pourquoi trouves-tu idiot ce que fait ton père ? Explique-moi Ron, j'ai du mal a te suivre C'est simple, même si je sais très bien que les moldus ne sont pas tous comme les Répurgateurs, je pense qu'il faut tout de même prendre des précautions. Mon père va au devant d'ennuis en agissant ainsi, moi je préfère que le Ministère s'occupe de tout ça. En plus les moldus n'ont pas besoin que l'on défende leur droit, ils ne sont pas bafoués que je sache ! Mais franchement Ron, tu ne trouves pas que... Arrête Harry, franchement j'ai pas envi de parler de ça ce soir avec toi ! Nous devions nous changer les idées et toi tu enfonces un peu plus le clou. Oublions un peu tout ça s'il te plaît ! Ron semblait sur le point d'exploser. Oui tu as raison, je n'insiste pas Ron mais alors de quoi parler ? De Quidditch, qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
Harry acquiesça et ils commencèrent une longue discussion sur la nouvelle saison de Quidditch qui les attendaient pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. Rapidement Harry se laissa emporter dans la discussion notamment sur les problèmes de remplacement qu'il allait devoir affronter, tant et si bien qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas de l'arrivée de l'aube. C'est le départ de Monsieur Weasley qui leur fit prendre véritablement conscience de l'heure avancée de la matinée.  
  
Les garçons ! ! ! Mais que faites-vous là ? Il est très tôt, s'étonna Arthur Weasley en les voyant. Oh papa, nous n'arrivions pas à dormir Harry et moi, alors nous sommes venus discuter un peu au frais. Je comprends. C'est bien normal après ce que vous venez de subir. Et toi papa, tu es bien matinal ce matin, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème au bureau ? C'est un peu ça les garçons, en fait je veux passer au siège de l'association avant d'aller au Ministère. Amos et moi nous avons beaucoup de chose à régler. Oh mais je suis déjà très en retard, il faut que j'y aille ! Bon les garçons si j'étais vous, je profiterais que Molly dorme encore pour retourner dans votre chambre, si elle vous voit dans cette tenue dans le jardin à une heure si matinale, elle va vous passer un savon, dit-il en riant faiblement avant de transplaner. Ron je crois que ton père n'a vraiment pas tord, rentrons vite avant que ta mère nous attrape ! rajouta Harry en se levant du banc sur lequel ils s'étaient installés. Puis ils remontèrent dans leur chambre pour se rallonger et finir par tomber dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Deux jours passèrent, la vie au terrier était moins animée qu'habituellement mais restait très agréable pour Harry. C'est le matin de ce deuxième jour que les enfants Weasley, Hermione et Harry reçurent une nouvelle convocation pour la rentrée à Poudlard, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes la lettre ne venait pas de l'école mais du Ministère.  
  
« Cher élève de Poudlard, suite à la tragédie du Poudlard Express et dans un souci de continuité des enseignements scolaires, la rentrée aura lieu dans 3 jours. Le ministère a pris de nombreuses mesures pour assurer une  
sécurité optimum lors de cet événement. C'est pour ces raisons et pour l'application de l'ordonnance 21 du ministère que la rentrée se fera dans un vieil hangar de la banlieue est de Londres dont vous trouverez l'adresse  
ci-jointe. Pour les enfants de moldus, il est nécessaire que vous veniez accompagner  
de vos parents, sans quoi vous ne pourrez pas être admis à Poudlard. »  
  
Les quatre élèves discutèrent longuement de cette étrange convocation mais aucun n'avait vraiment une idée très précise de ce qui allait se passer vraiment. Hermione très curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur toute cette histoire et sur la fameuse ordonnance 21 fit quasiment passer un véritable interrogatoire à Monsieur Weasley qui restait muet comme une tombe, esquivant toute réponse précise. Rapidement les trois jours passèrent dans une certaine tension due à l'inquiétude de cette étrange rentrée après l'attentat du Poudlard Express. Ils partirent tous les quatre en compagnie de Molly et prirent les transport en commun moldu pour se rendre à ce hangar.  
  
Plus ils approchaient du fameux hangar et plus la présence des Sorciers de Sécurité était visible, cette fois le Ministère avait mis les bouchées doubles. Harry se rendait bien compte que les mesures de sécurité n'avait rien de comparable avec la petite escouade de sorciers qui accompagnait Lucius Malefoy le jour de l'attentat à la gare. Le petit groupe arriva rapidement dans la cour d'une usine désaffectée, il y avait là une grande quantité d'enfants et d'adolescents pour la plupart accompagnés de leurs parents. Tout ce petit monde s'entassait dans l'attente de quelque chose. Harry et ses amis s'approchèrent des autres et posèrent leurs affaires un moment afin de reprendre leur souffle. Les parents d'Hermione étaient déjà là, ils attendaient leur fille. Après des retrouvailles avec cette dernière, ils commencèrent rapidement à discuter avec Madame Weasley.  
  
Harry tu as vu un peu le nombre de Sorcier de Sécurité qu'il y a ? C'est incroyable ! s'extasia Ron en regardant tout autour de lui. Oui en effet, je pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de sorciers parmi leur rang, poursuivit Harry. Pas de quoi s'étonner Potter ! Après l'attentat du Poudlard Express, de nombreuses personnes ont soudain eu une vocation pour les forces sécuritaires du Ministère ! La voix hautaine de Drago venait de faire retourner les quatre amis. On t'a rien demandé Malefoy ! Vas voir ailleurs ! cria Ron. T'inquiète Weasley, je vais pas traîner avec vous ! Je voulais juste parler à l'un de vous, mais je le ferais plus tard. Drago se retourna et s'éloigna en direction d'un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard. Hermione ? Tu as une idée à qui Drago voulait parler ? chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son amie. Non aucune idée, mentit-elle. Harry qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Les Chang ! Ils sont venus accompagner leur fils Chin mais Cho n'est pas là, j'aurai aimé la voir avant de partir pour l'école, dit-il d'une voix monotone.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'une forte voix s'éleva au dessus du brouhaha, Harry la reconnut rapidement, il s'agissait de celle de Lucius Malefoy. Le grand commissaire de sécurité se tenait devant la grande porte du hangar que deux Sorciers de Sécurité ouvraient lentement..  
  
Sorciers, Sorcières, par ici s'il vous plaît ! Vous allez devoir entrer dans le hangar pour que vos enfants se rendent à Poudlard. Nous allons vérifier leurs bagages mais aussi nous allons faire appliquer l'ordonnance 21. Dans ce but, vous allez trouver dans le hangar deux couloirs qui vous orienteront vers le secteur qui vous concernent. Les enfants de sorcier doivent emprunter le couloir de droite, les enfants de moldus doivent emprunter celui de gauche. Maintenant vous pouvez entrer dans le hangar.  
  
Hermione se sépara de ses amis et rejoignis ses parents pour se rendre comme tout le monde dans le hangar. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Madame Weasley empruntèrent le couloir de droite dés l'entrée du hangar. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent devant de nombreux sorciers du Ministère qui se mirent à fouiller leurs bagages. La fouille fut assez rapide, il parut évident aux personnels du Ministère qu'il n'y avait aucune menace dans les valises. Tout était parfaitement en règle, les sorciers du Ministère accompagnèrent ensuite Harry et les deux enfants Weasley jusqu'à un gros poteau en bois. Ils leur expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin spécialement installé pour se rendre à l'école. Les trois jeunes gens s'empressèrent de toucher le poteau de bois et se retrouvèrent en un instant dans le parc de l'école où les attendaient le personnel de l'école.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione et ses parents suivaient le couloir de gauche avec un petit nombre d'enfants et de parents moldus. Le couloir donnait sur un grand hall et à l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvaient de nombreuses tentes. Le couloir était prolongé par des barrières et sa largeur diminuait de telle sorte qu'à son extrémité on ne pouvait pas tenir à plusieurs de front. Après un peu d'attente, les Granger arrivèrent enfin à l'extrémité du couloir fait de barrières où les attendaient un sorcier du Ministère. Il leur demanda leur nom sans même lever ses yeux du registre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ensuite il leur indiqua une tente dans laquelle ils devaient se rendre. Un peu inquiet du déroulement de la situation, Hermione et ses parents se rendirent rapidement dans la tente en question. En entrant ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce, devant eux un sorcier de sécurité était assis derrière un imposant bureau en bois.  
  
Installez-vous messieurs dames ! dit-il en leur montrant les trois sièges face à lui, il reprit dés que ce fut fait. Bien, je vais devoir vous expliquez l'ordonnance 21 qui a été décrété par le Ministère suite au dernier événement. Il se racla la gorge. Voilà, vu que vous êtes des moldus et que votre fille poursuit ses études à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, vous êtes sujet à l'application de cette ordonnance. D'accord mais qu'est-ce que cette ordonnance stipule ? demanda Monsieur Granger. Du calme, du calme, j'y viens ! Bon alors voilà ce qu'il en est. Deux solutions s'offrent à vous, soit vous acceptez les conditions que le ministère exige des parents moldus pour que votre fille poursuive ses études à Poudlard, soit vous les refusez et dans ce cas, vous repartirez avec elle mais en ayant subit un sortilège d'oubliette vous faisant oublier tout souvenir de notre monde. Comment ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chantage ? hurla Monsieur Granger en se levant de son siège. Calmez-vous ! Tout ceci n'est que dans un but de sécurité pour notre monde et donc aussi pour votre fille ! Vous ne voulez sûrement pas qu'une tragédie comme celle que nous venons de vivre se reproduisent. Je vous rappelle que votre fille aussi était visée par cette attentat, alors maintenant vous vous taisez et vous vous rasseyez. Le Sorcier de Sécurité s'était lui aussi lever et regardait monsieur Granger avec dureté. Excusez mon époux monsieur, mais il est un peu à cran comme nous tous, intervint madame Granger pour tenter de calmer les esprits. Merci Madame, je comprends très bien, mais comprenez que nous aussi nous devons protéger notre monde. Bien sûr nous comprenons très bien, expliquez-nous de quoi il s'agit, demanda doucement madame Granger. Alors voilà, si vous voulez que votre fille puisse continuer ses études à Poudlard, il faut que vous quittiez le monde des moldus et ce pour la durée de l'enquête sur les Répurgateurs. Mais c'est impossible, je tiens un cabinet de dentiste qui va s'en occuper pendant toute cette période ? demanda le père d'Hermione. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prévu monsieur. Nous avons des créatures dans notre monde qui peuvent prendre exactement votre apparence, ce sont des Dopplegangers. Ils prendront votre place et grâce à un artefact nous leur copieront vos souvenirs pour qu'ils puissent vous remplacer sans éveiller les soupçons de votre entourage. Pendant ce temps vous séjournerez dans un endroit secret où le Ministère pourvoira à tous vos besoins. C'est bien jolie tout ça, mais pourquoi de telles mesures ? Dans quel but ? explosa Hermione le visage rouge de rage. C'est simple jeune fille. D'abord en faisant cela, le ministère peut contrôler une partie des sources d'information des Répurgateurs. Ensuite en remplaçant, ces sources par des Dopplegangers à notre solde, nous pourrons sûrement établir des contacts avec les Répurgateurs et ainsi remonter jusqu'à eux. Bon alors acceptez-vous ou pas ? Papa, Maman n'acceptez pas c'est trop stupide. Hermione nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut que nous acceptions, tu entres dans ta dernière année, ce serait idiot d'arrêter maintenant, non seulement parce que tu es très douée mais aussi parce que tous tes amis sont là-bas. Tu fais parti de ce monde maintenant. Tu ne pourrais plus revenir dans un cursus scolaire normal maintenant, tu as trop de retard, dit la mère d'Hermione en regardant tendrement sa fille, puis en ce tournant vers le sorcier de sécurité, elle déclara : Nous acceptons ! 


	10. Triste Rentrée

Triste rentrée  
  
Harry et Ron attendaient dans le grand parc de l'école en compagnie de tous les élèves de leur maison, du moins ceux qui étaient de parents sorciers comme le fit justement remarquer Ron. Harry scruta rapidement les rangs des élèves déjà présents et eut la confirmation de la remarque de Ron. Aucun enfant de moldu n'était arrivé dans le parc via le Portoloin. Déjà cinq groupes se formaient autour des directeurs de chaque maison, les nouveaux élèves se regroupaient autour d'Hagrid. Soudain Harry se rendit compte que certains groupes étaient plus clairsemés que d'habitude, les nouveaux élèves étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que d'habitude mais surtout le groupe des Serpentards semblaient nettement plus dense que ceux des autres maisons.  
  
Hé Ron, tu as vu comme le groupe des Serpentard est plus important que les autres. Pas étonnant Harry, les enfants de Moldu ne sont pas encore arrivé et tu sais bien qu'ils sont très peu nombreux chez les Serpentard, répondit Ron en regardant à son tour le groupe d'élèves se trouvant derrière le professeur Rogue. A ce propos je me demande si tout se passe bien pour Hermione et ses parents, s'inquiéta Ginny. Mais oui, ne te fait pas de soucis, il ne doit s'agir que de simples formalités administratives et d'une fouille plus importante de leurs bagages, lui répondit son grand frère. Espérons que ce ne soit que ça, Ron, soupira Harry.  
  
Après une longue attente, les derniers élèves arrivèrent. Parmi eux se trouvait Hermione qui traînait une grosse mâle, le visage grave. Elle s'approcha du groupe des Gryffondor mais passa devant ses amis sans leur dire un mot et se dirigea directement vers le professeur McGonagall et se mit à lui parler. Ron resta bouche bée devant l'attitude de sa camarade.  
  
Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de nous snober de la sorte ? Elle doit encore prendre son rôle de préfète trop au sérieux. Parfois elle m'énerve au plus haut point. Ron, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de ça ! Tu as vu son visage, j'ai rarement vu Hermione aussi pâle et avec une expression aussi figée. Il a du se passer quelque chose de grave, répliqua Harry qui regardait son amie anxieusement.  
  
Lorsque tous les élèves furent enfin arrivés, tous furent dirigés vers l'entrée de l'école et après avoir posé leurs affaires dans le grand hall d'entrée, ils se rendirent directement dans la grande salle du banquet. Les premières années attendaient à l'extérieur de l'école le temps que les anciens s'installent à table. Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la grande salle, il remarqua immédiatement la présence d'un de ses camarades à la table des Gryffondor. En effet Neuville Londubat attendait visiblement à la table depuis un petit moment, les mains posés sur la table de chaque côté de son assiette, il tenait sa tête un peu en arrière comme s'il regardait dans le vide au dessus des tables. Rapidement tous les Gryffondor s'approchèrent de la table pour s'installer rapidement. En passant à côté de Neuville, Harry le salua :  
  
Salut Neuville, tu vas bien ? Oh, c'est toi Harry ! Oui ça va merci ! lui répondit son camarade en tournant la tête de droite a gauche. Dis-donc Londubat, tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais assis à ma place ! intervint Lavande Brown qui venait d'arriver à côté de lui. Euh... Excuse-moi, j'avais pas vu, bafouilla-t-il en sortant sa baguette. Il essaya de se lever mais renversa le verre qui se trouvait à côté de lui, manquant de peu de tâcher la robe de Lavande. Mais fait donc un peu attention Londubat ! Tu as failli tâcher ma toute dernière robe, lui cria Lavande. Lavande, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec Neuville, il a pas fait exprès de renverser son verre. Pas la peine de lui crier dessus comme ça ! intervint Harry. De quoi je me mêle ! Si Londubat est aussi maladroit, il n'a qu'à faire un peu attention ! Et puis franchement quelle idée de porter des lunettes de soleil ici ! Je préfère les portés Lavande ! répondit Neuville en se levant maladroitement. Il se tourna et prononça un mot étrange, sa baguette se mit à s'allonger pour se transformer en longue canne fine. Malheureusement en s'allongeant, sa baguette passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Lavande. Londubat, mais ça va pas ! Tu as failli m'éborgner ! hurla Lavande. Tu es pas aveugle alors fait attention à ce que tu fais. Si Lavande, je le suis ! prononça Neuville doucement le visage triste. Si quoi ? Tu es quoi, Londubat ? Tu es maladroit ça c'est sûr ! continua-t- elle Non Lavande, je suis aveugle ! déclara Neuville d'une voix un peu plus forte qui déclencha un silence à la table des Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que... Le visage de Lavande était soudain devenue livide, elle n'arrivait plus à parler et regardait Neuville avec le visage horrifié. Je...Je suis désolée Neuville, reprit-elle d'un ton larmoyant, je ne savais pas. C'est pas grave Lavande, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est récent. J'ai reçu des éclats de vitre dans les yeux lors de l'explosion du Poudlard Express. Lentement Neuville tenta de se quitter sa place. Non, ça va Neuville, reste donc à cette place ! Ce n'est pas important, je me mettrais à côté. Lavande prit le bras de Neuville et l'aida à se rasseoir à la place en question.  
  
Harry regarda la scène en silence, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son camarade était désormais aveugle. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas imaginé que l'attentat du Poudlard Express avait fait tant de victime. Il avait été confronté le jour même de la catastrophe à la réalité de la disparition de Seamus, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait en face d'un blessé. Harry s'assit aux côtés de Ron et en face d'Hermione dans un silence quasi religieux, attendant que l'un d'eux engagent une conversation. Ce fut l'arrivée des nouveaux qui rompit ce lourd silence, ils entrèrent précédés par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Harry aperçut dans les rangs le jeune frère de Cho. La répartition se déroula comme chaque année, Harry n'y prêtait pas trop attention, trop profondément plongé dans ses réflexions sur les victimes de l'attentat et sur la chance qu'il avait eu ce jour là.  
  
Harry, c'est pas le frère de Cho qui est en train de passer sous le Choixpeau ? La voix de Ron le ramena à la réalité. Hein ? Harry regarda et vit que le jeune frère de sa petite amie se tenait sous le Choixpeau. Oui c'est bien lui, Ron. A ton avis, il va aller à Serdaigle, comme sa sœur ? J'en doute, il est beaucoup plus turbulent qu'elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait le profil d'un Serd.. La voix d'Harry fut coupée par la déclaration tonitruante du Choixpeau : « Gryffondor ». Qu'est-ce que je disais, conclut Harry en regardant Ron avec un grand sourire. Harry, Harry ! C'est super je suis dans la même maison que toi ! s'écriait Chin en sautillant frénétiquement à côté d'Harry. Oui, c'est bon je suis pas sourd Chin ! Cesse de me hurler comme ça dans les oreilles et va rejoindre ta place parmi les nouveaux. Dis Harry, c'est toi mon préfet ? Non Chin ! Ton préfet c'est Hermione ! répliqua rapidement Harry en se tournant vers elle. Hermione ? Tu es avec nous ?  
  
La jeune fille regardait fixement son assiette en se tenant le visage entre ses mains. Malgré l'arrivée de nombreux élèves dans les rangs de Gryffondor elle restait stoïque. Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui se passait lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.  
  
Chers élèves, je suis à la fois ravi de vous accueillirent pour cette nouvelle année mais aussi très triste et affecté par la tragédie qui vous a touchés il y a quelques jours. Je pleure avec vous les victimes injustes de cette violence aveugle. Nous avons tous été profondément blessés dans notre chair et dans nos âmes mais il faut continuer à aller de l'avant, la vie doit continuer et poursuivre son cours. Cependant lorsque l'on a été blessé, il faut toujours de l'aide pour se relever et repartir, c'est dans ce but que notre ministère nous a envoyé un psychiatre spécialisé dans les problèmes post-traumatiques. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir comme il se doit Monsieur Rimhell.  
  
Dumbledore montra d'un signe du bras, un homme qui se tenait à sa droite. L'homme resta assis, les coudes posés sur la table et les mains jointes au niveau du visage. La tête posée sur ses mains, il scrutait la salle derrière de petites lunettes rondes.  
  
Monsieur Rimhell, vous ne souhaitez pas vous présenter aux élèves ? insista Dumbledore.  
  
L'homme se redressa de son siège, il était grande et maigre, le visage émacié. Ses cheveux noirs était tiré vers l'arrière, il portait un petit bouc fin qui lui donnait un air très calculateur. Il lustra un instant son bouc avec le bout de ses doigts en continuant à scruter la salle.  
  
Jeunes gens, durant toute cette année je vais être votre psychiatre. Je vous recevrais tous une fois durant les deux premières semaines afin de mettre au point avec chacun d'entre vous la durée et la fréquence des séances que nous aurons à passer ensemble au cours de l'année à venir. Je sais ce que nombreux d'entre vous pensent : voir un psychiatre c'est quant on est fou et moi je suis pas fou. Mais c'est totalement faux, aller voir un psychiatre n'est pas réservé aux malades mentaux. Vous avez tous subit un terrible traumatisme qui vous a tous marqué, à diffèrent degré c'est évident. C'est pour cela que je dois vous aider.  
  
Monsieur Rimhell se rassit sans dire un mot de plus et ce dans le plus grand silence. Les élèves se regardaient entre eux, perplexe pour la plupart. Dumbledore toussota en ne sachant pas trop comment réagir devant la déclaration de Monsieur Rimhell, puis il reprit la parole.  
  
Merci Monsieur Rimhell, maintenant je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Je vous présente Monsieur Boggles.  
  
L'homme assis à la gauche de Dumbledore se leva et salua rapidement les élèves d'un signe de la main, de taille moyenne légèrement bedonnant et le visage bouffi, il rappelait l'oncle Vernon à Harry. Aussitôt l'assistance saluée, il se rassit sans rien dire. Dumbledore le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise, surprise largement partagé par les élèves qui attendaient un petit discours d'arrivée.  
  
Euh et bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous souhaite un excellent appétit, que le banquet commence. Dumbledore claqua dans ses mains et les mets apparurent dans les assiettes des élèves.  
  
Dès que le repas commença les langues se délièrent et un brouhaha de discussion s'éleva dans la salle du banquet. Doucement l'ambiance habituelle de Poudlard revenait, Harry s'en sentit soulagé, il regarda un instant Neuville pour voir comment il se débrouillait avec son handicap. Neuville avait un peu de mal à trouver l'emplacement des aliments dans son assiette mais Lavande l'aidait en lui dirigeant les mains, Harry pensa qu'elle devait se sentir fautive après ce qu'elle lui avait dit et qu'elle tentait de se racheter en l'aidant de la sorte. Puis Harry se mit alors à manger et vit qu'Hermione était toujours prostrée la tête entre les mains face à lui.  
  
Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure ?  
  
Mais la jeune préfète de Gryffondor ne releva pas la tête pour autant et ne lui répondit pas. L'attitude de sa camarade affola vraiment Harry, qui insista en lui saisissant le poignet. Hermione sursauta au contact de la main d'Harry.  
  
Hermione mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe, on dirait que tu es complètement ailleurs depuis que nous nous sommes séparés dans le hangar. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?  
  
Hermione regarda Harry pendant un petit moment sans rien dire, le regard perdu dans le vague, puis elle se mit à raconter toute l'histoire avec une telle véhémence qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à tout suivre. Il semblait que les paroles d'Hermione s'écoulaient avec autant de puissance que le flot d'une rivière qui venait de briser un barrage. Ron écoutait tout en continuant à manger une cuisse de poulet. Hermione termina son récit au moment où elle toucha le portoloin.  
  
Voilà Harry, voilà toute l'histoire ! Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je ne sais plus où j'en suis ? Mais bien sûr Hermione, c'est un terrible choc pour toi. Te retrouver ainsi partager entre sauver tes parents de la détention et poursuivre tes études ! Je compatis Hermione pour la première fois depuis que je suis avec vous à Poudlard j'ai l'impression d'être le moins touché par les drames qui se jouent. Détention, il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer Harry. Les parents d'Hermione ont juste été mis à l'écart le temps que l'affaire des Répurgateurs soit résolue. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage, en plus ça va être un peu comme des vacances pour eux, il y aura des Dopplegangers pour travailler à leur place pendant qu'ils se reposeront aux frais du Ministère. Tu vois Hermione, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
  
Harry qui regardait Hermione, vit alors le visage de son amie exprimer un violent dégoût en regardant dans la direction de Ron. Pour Harry, cette situation lui paraissait plus explosive que jamais entre Ron et Hermione, mais il ne savait pas comment gérer le problème.  
  
Ron, tu es donc aussi naïf que ça ! Tu ne vois pas que le Ministère est en train de mettre les parents des enfants de moldus à l'écart. Tu crois vraiment que cela va changer quelque chose aux actions des Répurgateurs ? C'est de la ségrégation que fait le ministère, en plus il double cela d'un chantage ignoble pour forcer les parents à s'exiler, s'écria Hermione. Oh ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Qu'est-ce que tu reproches au Ministère ! Il faut bien qu'il prenne des mesures pour contrecarrer les Répurgateurs ! Il est évident que les gens comme tes parents sont sûrement les plus aptes à leur fournir des informations. Je ne dis pas qu'ils le font consciemment, mais c'est très intelligent ce que fait le Ministère. Ainsi il va pouvoir contrôler totalement les fréquentations des moldus qui ont connaissance de notre monde. Mais tu ne vois pas que plus les événements s'enchaînent et plus les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui deviennent populaire. Maintenant on enferme mes parents simplement parce qu'ils sont moldus. Hermione avait retrouvé un peu de son calme et sa voix devenait plus douce. Mais Hermione arrête de dire que tes parents ont été enfermés, ils ont juste été mis à l'écart par le Ministère pour éviter tout problème de contact avec les Répurgateurs. Si tu tiens vraiment à dire que tes parents sont détenus, c'est pour leur bien, c'est de la détention préventive. Ah voilà je l'attendais celle-là ! La détention préventive, mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes donnés le mot ! Le Sorcier de Sécurité, Mc Gonagall et maintenant toi, vous me donnez le même terme. Et bien au moins, tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que c'est une bonne idée de notre Ministère, s'esclaffa Ron. Détention préventive, ça commence comme ça et puis après ça finit... Hermione parut nauséeuse et ne termina pas sa phrase. Vas-y, explique-toi un peu Hermione au lieu de faire la cultivée, s'énerva Ron. Ça finit comment ? Dans l'histoire des moldus, il existe une situation similaire où des gens furent enfermés en détention préventive simplement à cause de leur provenance ethnique et cela s'est terminé en massacre. L'histoire des moldus n'est pas la notre, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ferions les mêmes erreurs que les moldus. Si tu ne me crois pas, je te conseille de te plonger dans un livre d'histoire moldus et de chercher le terme Shoah ! Tu comprendras peut-être un peu mieux pourquoi je suis aussi inquiète. Mais enfin calmez-vous ! Tout le monde vous regarde. Harry tenta de temporiser. Ron essaye un peu de comprendre l'inquiétude d'Hermione. Ses parents ont accepté de tout quitter pour elle, maintenant elle craint le pire. Mais Harry, tu prends sa défense maintenant ! Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour les parents Hermione ? Ce ne sont pas des sorciers, ils n'ont rien à craindre des Répurgateurs. Je sais bien Ron, mais ce n'est pas d'eux que j'ai peur mais des mesures du Ministère. Elles sont de plus en plus anti-moldus, tu ne le vois pas ? Après avoir refusé les enfants de moldus en première année, maintenant il veut que les parents d'enfants déjà scolarisés soient mis en détention préventive. Qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ? Harry sentait que son amie était au bord des larmes. Très bien Hermione, tu as raison comme toujours. Mais alors toi qui est si intelligente, dis-moi ce que doivent faire les gens du ministère pour arrêter la vague de violence des Répurgateurs, demanda calmement Ron en croisant les bras. Mais j'en sais rien, mais s'en prendre aux moldus n'est pas la solution. C'est risquer de faire un amalgame entre les Répurgateurs et les moldus. Ce serait la pire des choses. Hermione semblait souffler devant le calme de Ron. Si tu n'as pas d'idée plus intelligente que ça à proposer au Ministère, tu n'as qu'à demander son avis à ... Ron semblait chercher une personne à la table des Gryffondor. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent surpris, lorsque Ron reprit sa phrase. Oui, Hermione demande donc son avis à Seamus, lança-t- il avec hargne. RON ! NON ! intervint Harry.  
  
Hermione, regarda Ron un instant sans réagir, les yeux écarquillés, elle semblait voir en Ron le troll le plus monstrueux que la terre ait porté. Ses lèvres commençaient à tressauter sous l'effet de la colère contenue.  
  
Hermione, calme-toi, tenta d'intervenir Harry. Ron ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.  
  
Ron toujours les bras croisés regardait Hermione avec un rictus de fierté sur le visage. C'en était trop pour Hermione, qui saisit son verre plein de jus de citrouille et le projeta sur le visage de Ron puis elle quitta la salle principale sans se retourner. 


	11. La nouvelle source du mal

La nouvelle source du mal  
  
Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Harry avait commencé sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela commençait dans de bonnes conditions, suite à l'attentat du Poudlard Express et aux décisions de protection prises par le ministère, une tension entre les enfants de moldus et les enfants de sorcier avait vu le jour. Pour le malheur d'Harry, ce problème touchait ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione qui ne se parlaient plus depuis la cérémonie de répartition. Harry devait jouer les intermédiaires et les confidents à tour de rôle. Ron était devenu très dur envers les moldus depuis la tragédie et ne supportait pas qu'Hermione prenne sans cesse leur défense, il répétait inlassablement que la menace des Répurgateurs devait être prise très aux sérieux et qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir un avis objectif à cause de ses parents. D'un autre côté Hermione reprochait à Ron de ne pas prendre un peu de recul par rapport aux événements et aux mesures discriminantes du Ministère.  
  
Harry supportait tant bien que mal cette situation. Heureusement pour lui, il se sentait nettement mieux que lors des années précédentes où l'ombre du Seigneur des ténèbres planait au-dessus de lui. Pour une fois, il n'était pas le centre des événements, il avait même l'impression d'y être étranger. En plus il n'avait plus ses rêves étranges depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et continuait de correspondre assidûment avec Cho. Comme tous les deux jours Harry se rendait à la volière pour envoyer un message à sa copine. En revenant en direction de la grande salle, Harry aperçut au détour d'un couloir les professeurs Rogue et Boggles en pleine discussion. Harry se dissimula un peu dans un angle du couloir et écouta.  
  
Je trouve que ton idée de cours n'est pas vraiment bonne, surtout en ce moment. Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt pédagogique, par contre tu risques fortement d'accentuer les discordes entre les élèves. Le regard de Rogue fuyait de toute évidence celui de Boggles. Severus, tu sais très bien que je ne fais que suivre le nouveau programme que m'a imposé le Ministère. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as un peu de mal à accepter le fait que j'ai eu le poste. Je sais bien que tu le visais depuis longtemps et je comprends très bien que tu sois nettement plus mécontent de m'y voir, répondit sereinement le professeur Boggles en continuant de placarder une affichette. Karl ! Parle moins fort, des élèves pourraient t'entendre et tu sais très bien que cela n'a aucun rapport. Je me questionne juste sur le fait que ce soit toi qui ai été choisi pour enseigner ce nouveau programme. Ce n'est pas un peu risqué pour toi ? La presse risque de se jeter sur cette affaire pour faire un scandale. En tout cas, je ne suis pas le seul à trouver que ce nouveau programme est dangereux, le direc... Rogue continuait à fuir le regard de son collègue. Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Dumbledore n'a pas grand chose à dire, il n'est pas en position de faire la moindre remarque sur ce nouveau programme. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser Severus, j'ai du travail. Le professeur Boggles se remit à coller son affichette.  
  
Harry qui venait d'assister à la scène, décida de passer devant ses deux professeurs de manière à ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Il croisa Rogue qui ne le regarda même pas un instant, puis continua sa route et passa à côté du professeur Boggles qui décidément lui rappelait fortement son oncle. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'affiche que son nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal tenait dans la main et il lut rapidement le contenu. Le texte stipulait que le premier cours du professeur Boggles aurait lieu en dehors de Poudlard à Préaulard. Pour s'y rendre les élèves emprunteraient les calèches de l'école.  
  
Harry se rendit dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, cette discussion entre Rogue et Boggles lui parut sans importance dès qu'il vit Ron et Hermione assis chacun à un bout de table des Gryffondor. Harry ne savait jamais comment agir dans ces situations là, il se demandait à chaque fois à côté de qui s'asseoir sans pour autant blesser ou trahir l'autre. Il décida d'aller voir Hermione un instant et puis ensuite de finir son déjeuner à côté de Ron, ainsi il pourrait ménager les susceptibilités de chacun. Elle était comme souvent en train de lire un gros grimoire en grignotant quelques Corn-Flakes.  
  
Bonjour Hermione ! Salut Harry. Je suppose que tu viens de la volière n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Bein oui, mais comment as-tu deviné ? D'abord je me doute bien que tu envois régulièrement du courrier à Cho et puis surtout tu as quelques plumes sur les épaules, répondit-elle en pouffant légèrement de rire. Touché ! Tu es la digne héritière de Sherlock Holmes. A ce propos, j'ai aperçu une étrange conversation entre Monsieur Boggles et Rogue dans un couloir. Rogue parlait d'un nouveau programme qui ne fait pas l'unanimité de toute évidence. En plus j'ai vu que notre premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal aurait lieu en dehors de l'école. Tout ça ne te paraît pas étrange ? Tu sais Harry, tout me paraît étrange en ce moment. Ce que le monde des sorciers est en train de devenir, l'attitude de Ron et de beaucoup d'autre envers les enfants de moldus et les décisions du ministère... alors quelque chose de plus ou de moins je n'en suis plus à ça près. Hermione poussa un gros soupir. En plus cette année est sans doute la plus importante pour notre avenir alors... je me demande parfois si je ne devrais pas oublier tout ce qui m'entoure et ne penser qu'aux études. Je comprends Hermione. Je me demande juste pourquoi nous devons nous rendre à Préaulard pour le premier cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal cette année, insista Harry. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cela doit sûrement avoir un rapport avec une des propriétés spécifiques de Poudlard, comme le fait que l 'on ne puisse pas transplaner. Ah oui en effet, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Merci Hermione... Euh tu m'excuses il faut que j'aille voir Ron, il faut que l'on parle de l'équipe de Quidditch, bredouilla-t-il. Oh vas-y, ne te gène pas Harry. Je sais bien que tu es assis entre deux chaises avec ce qui se passe entre Ron et moi en ce moment. Merci Hermione.  
  
Harry s'éloigna d'Hermione et s'approcha de Ron lorsque Chin le jeune frère de Cho se leva de son banc pour parler à Harry.  
  
Bonjour Harry ! dis, tu sais que je vais avoir mon premier cours de vol aujourd'hui. J'espère que je serais aussi doué que ma sœur ou que toi ! Tu crois que je pourrais jouer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, comme attrapeur ce serait super de jouer au même poste que ma sœur. Hein ? Harry était stupéfait de l'impétuosité du garçon. Chin, tu ne devrais pas trop te faire d'illusion, les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai et donc de jouer au Quidditch. Je sais, je sais, mais Cho m'a dit que toi, tu avais pu entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor lors de ta première année et en plus comme attrapeur. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Ah ah ah ! Harry se mit à rire de façon un peu moqueuse. On verra Chin, on verra, mais même si tu arrivais à voler suffisamment bien pour être dans l'équipe, il est peu probable que tu sois sélectionné comme attrapeur. Harry commençait à trouver le jeune asiatique agaçant. Bein pourquoi pas ? s'écria Chin. Parce que c'est moi l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Alors à moins que tu ne penses être meilleur attrapeur que moi, je ne vois pas trop de possibilités pour que tu prennes ma place. Maintenant laisse-moi s'il te plaît. Harry poussa légèrement Chin et continua son chemin vers Ron.  
  
Ron finissait de manger un petit pain et de boire un chocolat chaud lorsqu'Harry s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
Salut Ron, ça va ? Super et toi Harry ? J'ai hâte d'avoir notre premier cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ce matin. Avec les cours que j'ai pris pendant l'été avec Monsieur Grey, je suis sûr que je vais t'épater. J'en doute pas un instant Ron ! Moi cet été, j'ai quasiment pas ouvert mes livres de cours. Hé hé ! Je sais bien, tu étais sûrement trop occupé avec Cho. Ron regardait Harry les yeux pétillants d'envi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron tentait de savoir certaine chose sur les relations intime d'Harry et Cho. Harry ne voulait pas en parler, ce fut l'arrivée du courrier qui le sauva.  
  
Coqcigrue déposa la Gazette du Sorcier devant le bol de Ron. Harry scrutait la nuée d'hiboux et de chouettes qui voletaient au dessus des tables, il cherchait Athéna la petite chouette de Cho. Mais c'est un autre oiseau qui attira son attention ainsi que celle de nombreux élèves qui acclamèrent ce volatile peu commun. Au milieu de tout ces rapaces nocturnes se faufilait rapidement une belle grue gracieuse qui tenait une lettre dans son long bec effilé. Elle se posa juste devant Hermione et déposa en s'inclinant majestueusement, la lettre devant Hermione. Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de la jeune préfète qui récupéra la lettre et la rangea prestement au milieu des pages du gros grimoire qu'elle feuilletait, son visage s'était empourpré, elle se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle.  
  
Quel magnifique oiseau ! s'écria Parvati en tentant de s'approcher de lui pour caresser les plumes de la grue. Quel oiseau demanda Neuville qui tournait la tête en direction de Parvati qui venait de crier. Parvati, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas hurler comme ça lorsque Neuville est à côté ! Tu sais bien que cela le désoriente. Excuse-nous Neuville. Lavande paraissait réellement en colère contre Parvati. Et voilà, elle peut pas s'empêcher de faire son intéressante, vitupéra Ron. Elle est toujours la première à répondre en classe, elle est préfète et voilà maintenant qu'elle est la seule à recevoir du courrier d'un oiseau bizarre. Mais je t'assure Harry pendant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, je vais lui montrer que moi aussi je peux être quelqu'un de remarquable.  
  
Harry ne releva pas la remarque de Ron et regardait le manège qui se produisait entre Lavande, Parvati et Neuville. Puis il commença rapidement son petit déjeuner en se rendant compte qu'il avait pris beaucoup de retard.  
  
La matinée parut très longue pour Harry qui avait hâte de partir pour Préaulard afin de découvrir enfin quel pouvait être la raison de ce cours en dehors de l'école. Ce ne fut qu'après un interminable cours de potion que les élèves de dernière année se rendirent devant la porte principale de l'école. Il y avait là plusieurs calèche de l'école qui attendaient les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard qui se côtoyaient pour ce cours. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Edouard Mordenkainen était la nouvelle vedette des Serpentard, l'ascension récente de son père au poste de ministre lui valait d 'avoir une véritable cour qui gravitait autour de lui. Il avait volé la vedette à Malefoy, mais ce dernier trônait à ses côtés. Le poste de Commissaire de sécurité attribué à son père semblait lui permettre de siéger aux côtés de Mordenkainen.  
  
Tous les élèves furent surpris lorsque la petite voix de leur professeur résonna derrière eux. Une petite voix nasillarde tentait de s'élever au dessus du brouhaha qui provenait des élèves de Serpentards. Tout à coup Edouard Mordenkainen demanda à tous ses camarades de se taire et l'instant suivant le silence régnait dans leur rang. Après un court voyage, les élèves arrivèrent dans un champ un peu à l'écart de Préaulard. Le professeur Boggles demanda de descendre à tous les élèves et s'approcha d'une petite table sur laquelle un grand drap était posé sur des objets.  
  
Bon, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je me nomme Karl Boggles. J'ai la lourde tâche de vous apprendre en moins d'un an, tous les points du nouveau programme que le Ministère à mis en place dans cette matière. Heureusement pour moi, votre précèdent professeur monsieur Grey a fait du zèle dans son enseignement, j'ai donc un peu de marge sur l'ancien programme pour développer ces nouveaux enseignements. Alors ne tardons pas, qui peut me dire qu'est-ce que ceci. Monsieur Boggles saisit le drap et le fit voler rapidement, dévoilant une série d'objet moldu qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.  
  
Harry allait lever la main lorsqu'il vit Ron et Hermione lever la leur. Il décida de ne pas intervenir et rabaissa promptement la sienne. Monsieur Boggles se tourna vers Ron mais dès qu'il vu Hermione, il esquissa un petit rictus et l'interrogea.  
  
Miss Granger, je suppose ! Je ne suis pas étonné que vous leviez la main. Allez-y, dites-moi donc ce que sont ces objets. Monsieur ce sont des armes Moldus. Exact Miss Granger, s'exclama Boggles surpris de voir qu'Hermione ne baissait pas son bras. Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter Miss Granger ? Oui monsieur. Pourquoi nous montrer des armes Moldus dans un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Ceci n'est pas au programme et qui plus est aucune question ne porte sur les moldus à l'examen de Défense contre les forces du mal. La voix d'Hermione était peu sûre et déraillait parfois. Je comprends votre surprise Miss Granger, surtout venant de votre part c'est tout à fait compréhensif. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je dois en plus du programme classique, vous faire aborder le nouveau programme que le Ministère nous impose. Ce programme a pour but de faire découvrir les armes et les dangers du monde moldu. Mais pourquoi dans le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? C'est plutôt dans le cours sur l'Histoire des moldus que ce genre de chose devrait avoir lieu, non ? s'exclama Hermione. Silence Miss Granger ! J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor ! De plus je ne tolérerais plus un interruption d'une préfète dans un de mes cours, est- ce clair ? Malgré son physique peu imposant, le professeur Boggles possédait un charisme évident. Bien, je vais vous faire comprendre Miss Granger les raisons du Ministère. Qui parmi vous peut me dire qu'elle est le plus grand danger pour le monde des sorciers actuellement et donc quelle est la plus grande source maléfique ?  
  
Harry fut étonné de voir le nombre impressionnant de mains qui se levaient parmi ses camarades. Le professeur scruta attentivement les rangs avant de choisir qui allait répondre. Soudain il pointa du doigt en direction des Gryffondor.  
  
Vous là ! Oui vous avec les lunettes noires. Monsieur Boggles pointait visiblement Neuville. Euh moi Monsieur ? répondit Neuville en se pointant du doigt le regard toujours en l'air. Oui vous ! insista Boggles en souriant en coin. Je dirais les Répurgateurs Monsieur, ce sont eux la nouvelle menace maléfique sur notre monde.  
  
La réponse de Neuville engendra de nombreuses remarques de confirmation de la part des autres élèves. Quant à Hermione, elle avait baissé la tête et paraissait effondrée en entendant les commentaires de ses camarades.  
  
Merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter ! Surtout pour vous qui avez été aux premières loges pour assister à la folie de ces monstres. Voilà pourquoi le Ministère veut absolument que je vous forme à connaître les dangers que recèlent les moldus ainsi que les armes qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre nous.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas de voir ce que sa matière préférée était désormais devenue. La séance lui parut d'un ennui mortelle. Apprendre à reconnaître les différentes armes moldus et voir le professeur Boggles en faire à chaque fois une démonstration ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un cours avec Monsieur Lupin ou Monsieur Grey, il en allait de même pour Hermione qui n'était pas aussi attentive au cours comme à son accoutumé. Par contre Ron lui participait au cours avec une grande frénésie et levait très souvent la main pour répondre. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, tous les élèves purent aller déambuler dans Préaulard pendant deux heures.  
  
Harry avait décidé de se promener en compagnie d'Hermione car Ron était resté avec un petit nombre d'élèves en compagnie du professeur après le cours. Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'expliquer à Harry que ce nouveau programme était réellement stupide et n'allait faire que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Harry l'écoutait sans trop savoir quoi répondre, en effet il n'avait pas trop d'idée sur la question des Répurgateurs et des relations sorcier- moldus. Son principal sujet d'inquiétude était l'inactivité de Voldemort et de ses fidèles. C'est en marchant dans Préaulard qu'Harry eut son regard attiré vers la vitrine d'une boutique. Il y avait là de nombreux bijoux tous plus jolies les uns que les autres, le regard du jeune garçon était fixé sur une très jolie bague.  
  
C'est une très jolie bague Harry ! Je suis sûre que cela fera un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire, déclara Hermione. Décidément Hermione, tu lis à livre ouvert en moi. En effet c'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire. Je n'ai plus qu'un mois et demi pour trouver un cadeau pour son anniversaire et je voudrais marquer le coup. Ce serait bien cette bague non ? Oui sans aucun doute Harry ! Mais tu sais Cho va peut être voir une autre signification à un tel cadeau. Hermione se demandait si Harry avait conscience de la signification d'un tel cadeau. Si tu crois que je n'y ai pas penser, murmura Harry. Mais c'est justement ce que je veux. J'espère qu'elle comprendra les deux significations du cadeau. Wahou Harry, cette fois cela semble vraiment sérieux entre elle et toi ! Tu penses déjà à l'avenir avec elle ont dirait. Ca m'arrive en effet, bredouilla Harry en frottant ses cheveux, visiblement gêné de sa réponse.  
  
Au repas du soir, Harry se sentait euphorique depuis qu'il avait fait l'acquisition de cette bague qu'il tenait à offrir à Cho pour son anniversaire. Il ne faisait attention à rien, ce fut Ron qui le fit descendre de son petit nuage.  
  
Hey, Harry tu aurais du rester tout à l'heure avec le professeur Boggles. C'était vraiment très intéressant ce qu'il nous a expliqué. Je voulais aller faire des achats dans Préaulard et puis ce prof ne m'inspire pas beaucoup d'intérêt, répondit Harry. Tu as tord, il est vraiment très intéressant. J'ai trouvé son cours passionnant et puis après le cours il nous a expliqué qu'il allait trouver une plage horaire pour présenter aux dernières années, la nouvelle carrière que le ministère a mis en place. Tu ne veux tout de même pas parler des Sorciers de Sécurité ? s'exclama Harry. Si exactement, il faut bien que quelqu'un nous explique comment faire pour pouvoir entrer dans leur rang et en quoi consiste ce nouveau métier. Ron ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention d'entrer dans les rangs des Sorciers de Sécurité après la fin de l'année ? Si tout à fait, j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire mon métier ! Ron tu es fou, tu voudrais entrer chez les Sorciers de Sécurité. Tu veux te retrouver sous les ordres de Lucius Malefoy ? Harry avait failli s'étouffer en entendant Ron répondre avec une telle conviction. Je ferais abstraction, mais je tiens absolument à défendre notre monde. Tu comprends Harry, je ne veux plus me sentir inutile comme lors de l'affrontement avec les mangemorts lors de notre voyage en Chine. En entrant dans les rangs des Sorciers de Sécurité, je pourrais enfin me sentir utile à toute la communauté. Ron parlait avec une telle sincérité et une foi si inébranlable qu'Harry n'osa pas le contredire. Mais je pensais que tu voulais devenir un Auror et que tu avais suivi des cours avec Altaïr uniquement pour cela. C'est vrai Harry, mais maintenant qu'il y a les Sorciers de Sécurité, je crois que je vais opter pour cette nouvelle carrière. En plus monsieur Boggles nous a appris que dans peu de temps, les Aurors et les Sorciers de Sécurité seraient regroupés en une seule et même fonction. Donc c'est du pareil au même. Si tu le dis...,acquiesça Harry qui commençait à comprendre de mieux en mieux le point de vue d'Hermione. 


	12. Psychanalise

Psychanalyse  
  
Déjà trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée des classes à Poudlard. Un début d'année bien maussade pour Harry, ses deux meilleurs amis ne se parlaient plus du tout et lui devait jouer les personnages neutres dans cette affaire. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui n'allait pas vraiment en ce début d'année. Certes la quantité de connaissance qu'on demandait aux dernière année d'assimiler était énorme, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui préoccupait Harry. L'ambiance entre les élèves se dégradaient de jour en jour et les cas d'enfants de moldus molestés ou bizutés ne cessaient d'augmenter malgré les mises en garde de Dumbledore. Mais Harry ne supportait pas que Cho ne réponde pas à ses nombreuses lettres, il savait qu'elle les recevait car Edwige revenait toujours les serres vides. Déjà trois semaines de silence de Cho qui pesait sur le morale d'Harry, le rendant extrêmement colérique.  
  
Malgré tout cela, Harry avait beaucoup de travail, en plus il devait commencer à faire des sélections pour changer un grand nombre de membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Les deux batteurs, les trois poursuiveurs titulaires de l'équipes avaient quitté l'école et en tant que capitaine Harry devait absolument trouver de nouveaux joueurs pour ces postes. Il savait déjà qu'il y avait un poste de poursuiveur qui serait occupé par Ron, après tout il avait fait parti de l'équipe espoir à ce poste, mais pour les autres il ne pouvait qu'organiser une séance d'essai et ensuite vers une formation intensive des nouveaux joueurs avant le premier match.  
  
Comme tous les matins, Harry se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et attendre impatiemment l'arrivée du courrier. Il guettait l'arrivée de la petite chouette hulotte qu'il avait offert à Cho l'année précédente mais une fois de plus son espoir vola en éclat en ne voyant aucune lettre de sa petite amie arriver par le courrier. Il avait beau demander des explications dans chacune des lettres qu'il envoyait aucune réponse depuis le début du mois de septembre, Harry se posait beaucoup de questions sur le silence de Cho.  
  
Il réfléchissait à tout ça en buvant un grand bol de chocolat mais en relevant la tête il vit face à lui l'un de ses camarades qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le titre principal. Sans réfléchir, il tendit le bras et arracha la première page du journal de son camarade et se mit à la lire sans faire attention aux remarques de ce dernier. L'article expliquait que le Décret sur l'usage des sortilèges impardonnables par les Sorciers de Sécurité avait été représenté à l'assemblé du Vox Magi. Apparemment devant l'ampleur de la tragédie de l'attentat du Poudlard Express, les membres du Vox Magi avaient fini par accepter l'application du décret et pire encore les effectifs des Sorciers de Sécurité allaient être augmentés. Pour Harry, cette décision du Vox Magi était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver au monde des sorciers, bien pire encore que la menace des Répurgateurs eux-mêmes.  
  
Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner Harry se rendit en compagnie de ses camarades de Gryffondor à leurs différents cours. En marchant dans les couloirs en direction de sa salle de cours Harry croisa Monsieur Rimhell le psychiatre envoyé par le ministère. Ce dernier s'arrêta et interpella Harry :  
  
Bonjour Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié notre rendez- vous en fin de matinée. C'est notre première séance, elle est très importante donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas en retard, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, puis repartit. Oh zut ! Manquait plus que ça maintenant ! J'ai pas que ça à faire, aller voir un psy... non mais franchement , marmonna Harry dans sa barbe. Ne t'en fais pas Harry, c'est rien du tout en plus je suis sûr que cela te fera du bien. Moi je suis passé hier avec lui et franchement ça m'a bien soulagé, lui dit Ron qui avait visiblement entendu la remarque d'Harry. Oh mais j'en doute pas, répliqua Harry hypocritement. Si cela pouvait calmer un peu tes colères envers Hermione ce serait le paradis pour moi, pensa-t-il.  
  
Le cours se déroula tranquillement et pour une fois trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. Immédiatement après il se rendit donc au bureau de Monsieur Rimhell. Il était installé dans un petit bureau très coquet, deux larges fauteuils et un lit étaient installés face à face. Dans l'un des deux fauteuils se tenait monsieur Rimhell qui parcourait un gros dossier qu'il continua de feuilleter.  
  
Asseyez-vous Monsieur Potter ! dit-il de sa douce voix en pointant négligemment de la main le fauteuil d'en face. Merci Monsieur ! répondit Harry d'un ton sec. Cette séance de psychothérapie l'agaçait plus que tout. Il s'attendait à ce que Monsieur Rimhell lui pose des questions sur ses déclarations sur le retour de Voldemort ou sur la mort de ses parents. Bon, à nous maintenant Monsieur Potter, dit le psychiatre en posant le dossier à côté de son fauteuil et en prenant un bloc note et un crayon dans les mains. Alors de quoi voudriez-vous parler avec moi ? demanda-t-il simplement à Harry. Euh....Je ne sais pas trop. Harry fut désarçonné par la question de Monsieur Rimhell. Il s'attendait à des questions directes. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Je ne comprends pas Monsieur, je pensais que vous alliez me questionner sur ma vie ? Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas vous demander quoi que ce soit ! C'est à vous de vous ouvrir et de me dire ce qui vous perturbe. Si je vous posais des questions sur votre vie, vous percevriez cela sûrement comme une agression de ma part et cela ne peux pas être un bon début, vous comprenez. Si vous voulez me parler d'un élément de votre vie, je vous écouterai évidement avec beaucoup d'attention mais je veux qu'il soit bien clair entre nous que cela doit venir de vous. Alors monsieur Potter de quoi voulez-vous parler ? De Quidditch ! Harry qui se sentait soulagé de l'attitude de cet homme choisit un sujet qui lui paraissait sans rapport avec tous ses véritables problèmes. Mais voyant que Monsieur Rimhell ne relevait pas, Harry du continuer de parler. Je dois sélectionner les membres de l'équipes de Quidditch pour le tournoi de l'école. La tâche n'est pas simple car j'ai beaucoup de joueurs à remplacer. Pour couronner le tout, le jeune frère de ma petite amie veut rentrer dans l'équipe alors qu'il est en première année et je ne voudrais pas trop le décevoir, je comprends qu'il veuille suivre les traces de sa sœur. Je vois le Quidditch c'est très important pour vous. Si vous êtes capitaine, c'est sûr que votre tâche n'est pas des plus simples, car vous devez forcement prendre des décisions où la raison doit l'emporter sur les sentiments. En tout cas pour votre problème avec ce jeune garçon, pourquoi ne pas demander à votre amie de lui expliquer directement, après tout elle est sa sœur ? Oui c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé, s'écria Harry en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Harry se détendait de plus en plus, finalement ce Monsieur Rimhell paraissait sage et attentif à ses problèmes. Monsieur, j'aimerais bien mais mon amie, ne réponds pas à mes lettres. Cela vous inquiète ? Oui un petit peu, je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle ne veut plus me parler ou si elle ... Harry s'interrompit, se demandant s'il était bien sage de parler de ses craintes au sujet de Cho à un parfait étranger. Il attendait que monsieur Rimhell lui pose une question mais ce dernier laissa le silence s'installer. Harry ne supporta pas le silence, en plus le fait de raconter cela à quelqu'un le soulageait, il reprit donc sa phrase. Ou si elle n'a pas un problème plus sérieux qui l'empêche de m'écrire. A quel genre de problème pensez-vous monsieur Potter ? Vous paraissez très préoccupé par ce silence de votre ami. Je pensais que les adeptes de Voldemort, pouvait peut être s'en prendre à elle pour m'atteindre moi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Harry remarqua que Monsieur Rimhell ne sembla pas affecter par le nom du seigneur des ténèbres. D'accord, d'accord. Je dois vous dire monsieur Potter que je suis un peu surpris par ce que vous venez de dire. Tous vos autres camarades sont inquiet à cause des Répurgateurs mais vous, vous êtes inquiet à cause de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcez-le-nom. Vous ne croyez pas à son retour, c'est çà ? S'énerva légèrement Harry. Monsieur Potter, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous occuper de ce que je crois ou pas mais de ce que vous, vous croyez. Si vous croyez en son retour alors j'y croirais lorsque nous seront ensemble. Cela va vous va ? Non pas vraiment ! Répliqua sèchement Harry. Désolé monsieur Potter mais nous allons arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. J'ai d'autres patients après vous et puis vous avez des cours à suivre. Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt, au revoir monsieur Potter. Monsieur Rimhell se leva de son fauteuil et accompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte.  
  
Les cours de l'après-midi furent vite passés et Harry put se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'il avait réservé pour la soirée afin de commencer les sélections des futurs membres des Gryffondor. Il avait décidé de commencer par la sélection des poursuiveurs, il avait penser depuis plusieurs jours à une série d'épreuves pour le test où les candidats devaient passer à travers une série d'obstacles tout en passant le souaffle à Ron le plus vite possible entre chaque obstacle. Harry fut étonné de voir le nombre de candidats mais Ed Warner le goal de l'équipe depuis le départ d'Olivier Dubois lui expliqua que de nombreux élèves rêvaient de participer à un match aux cotés de deux internationaux espoir. Après avoir fait passer tous les candidats, Harry savait déjà qu'il sélectionnerait Ginny qui avait fait un très beau parcours. Cependant pour le dernier poste Harry hésitait entre un élève de troisième année, une jeune fille de cinquième année et à sa grande surprise Parvati qui l'avait vraiment surpris autant par son inscription que par sa prestation sur le parcours. Ce fut le tour de la sélection des batteurs, Harry fut soulagé en voyant le peu de candidat pour ce poste. Après un rapide passage des quelques candidats, Harry décida que les deux prochains batteurs de l'équipe seraient les frères Crivey. Lorsque tout fut terminé, il était l'heure du repas, Harry resta un moment seul dans le stade pour revoir ses notes afin de sélectionner correctement. Le choix était vraiment difficile les concurrents se valaient tous plus ou moins. Une voix l'extirpa de ses réflexions , il sortit le nez de ses notes et vit Parvati qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
Parvati, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Le test est terminé. Je voulais savoir si j'étais retenue comme attrapeuse ou pas ? Franchement je t'avoue que j'hésite beaucoup pour le troisième attrapeur. Ah bon et qui sont les deux premiers que tu as sélectionné ? Et bien il y aura Ron c'est évident. Ensuite j'ai décidé de prendre Ginny, elle est très habile sur un balai. Mais pour le troisième, j'ai vraiment du mal à me décider. Suis-je toujours en course ou pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Je suis perplexe Parvati, tu as fait un très beau parcours mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'investit dans le Quidditch que depuis peu de temps, est-ce que je me trompe ? Non, tu as raison Harry. J'ai commencé à m'entraîner depuis que j'ai lu un article sur toi dans un Sorcière Hebdo de cet été. Sincèrement, j'ai peur que lors d'un match tu ne sois pas aussi efficace que dans le parcours, c'est beaucoup plus difficile, je ne sais pas si tu auras assez de pratique pour y arriver, expliqua Harry. Ce parcours n'est pas vraiment représentatif de ce qui peut se produire lors d'un match. J'en suis consciente Harry mais ce qui tu viens de me dire est aussi valable pour tous les autres. Eux non plus n'ont jamais joué dans de vrais matchs. J'aimerais tellement jouer dans l'équipe, s'il te plaît Harry. Je sais bien qu'ils n'ont jamais joué dans un vrai match mais je pense que contrairement à toi, ils ont dû jouer entre eux dans des conditions plus proche d'un match que ce simple parcours. Harry était gêné de s'expliquer sur sa décision, il sentait que Parvati tenait beaucoup à ce poste. Harry je t'en conjure. J'ai vraiment envi de m'investir dans quelque chose cette année, je me sens un peu seule ces temps-ci. Lavande et moi, on est un peu en froid en ce moment. La pratique du Quidditch me permettrait de me changer les idées et puis je trouve vraiment ce sport passionnant. Bon, d'accord je vais y réfléchir mais je préfère te prévenir que tu n'es pas en tête dans mon classement alors ne te fait pas trop d'illusion, déclara Harry en se levant pour prendre la direction des vestiaires. Je vois ! Une dernière chose Harry, n'oublie pas que c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de jouer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Par contre eux pourront bien avoir l'occasion après le départ de Ron puis celui de Ginny. Alors laisse-moi une chance, s'il te plaît. Ne me refais pas le coup du bal de Noël ! Parvati s'éloigna sur ces dernières paroles.  
  
Harry rejoignit Ron et Ed dans les vestiaires, les trois garçons se rendirent ensemble à la salle de banquet en parlant du choix des nouveaux joueurs. Ron était très content que Ginny rejoigne les rangs, par contre il trouvait que le frères Crivey n'étaient pas vraiment des batteurs dans l 'âme. Harry n'eut pas besoin de chercher de nombreux arguments pour justifier son choix à Ron, il y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'autres candidats pour les concurrencer, il s'agissait plutôt d'un choix par défauts. Ron et Harry mangèrent ensemble en continuant à parler du choix du dernier poursuiveur, Harry se garda bien de parler de sa conversation avec Parvati. Le reste de la soirée, Harry révisa longuement ses leçons de métamorphose, il se sentait un peu léger depuis sa longue conversation avec Monsieur Rimhell le psychiatre. Il dut ensuite commencer à élaborer le programme d'entraînement de l'équipe.  
  
L'atmosphère du Pub était enfumée et les lumières faibles empêchaient de bien voir le visage des clients. Dans une table coincée dans un recoin de la salle, deux hommes discutaient en scrutant le reste de la salle. L'un des deux, un homme brun assez séduisant et au regard intense caressait la tête d'un gros chien noir. L'autre homme, un peu moins jeune se pencha vers lui et murmura.  
  
Tu es sûr de ton renseignement ? Je ne vois personne qui corresponde à ce que l'on cherche. Sois patient, on ne tombe pas toujours sur ce que l'on veut du premier coup. Il faudra peut-être revenir plusieurs fois avant de les trouver. Mais je te le redis, je suis persuadé que mon informateur est une source fiable, répondit le beau jeune homme brun. Je ne contredis pas ton informateur, mais ça fait déjà une semaine que nous venons dans ce pub pourri. Je commence à désespérer, je me demande vraiment si ces types viendront et surtout dans la tenue que ton informateur a mentionné, répliqua l'autre. Je sais bien que s'ils viennent avec ce genre de vêtements, ils feront un peu tache avec le décor mais après tout c'est peut être leur but. Je suis persuadé que c'est en se faisant remarquer qu'ils recrutent leurs futurs membres. Tiens regarde Rémus, la patience est finalement récompensée, les voilà. Le jeune homme fit un discret signe de la tête en direction de trois hommes en costume sombre qui venaient d'entrer dans le pub.  
  
Les trois hommes portaient de beaux costumes mais très stricts et tous avec des couleurs proches du noir. Malgré la faible luminosité des lieux, ils conservaient tous les trois leurs lunettes de soleil sur eux. Ils se mirent à scruter le pub rapidement, avant de s'installer au comptoir et de commander une boisson.  
  
Mais c'est fou, ces gars n'ont vraiment rien de discret, c'est quasiment de la provocation une telle tenue ici. Altaïr, tu crois vraiment que ce sont eux ? J'en suis persuadé ! La description colle parfaitement, regarde bien ils portent tous un pendentif illustrant une croix enflammée et puis l'oreillette qu'ils portent ! Tout concorde avec les renseignements que nous avons obtenus ces derniers jours. Ce n'est plus le moment d'hésiter ! Patmol, c'est à toi de jouer, murmura Altaïr à l'oreille du gros chien noir.  
  
Le gros chien sortit de sa torpeur et se faufila entre les clients du pub et s'approcha doucement vers l'un des trois hommes. Il s'assit à côté des pieds de l'homme et tourna la tête en direction d'Altaïr et de Rémus qui lui firent un signe de la tête. A ce moment, Patmol se releva et leva la patte pour se laisser aller sur la jambe de l'homme au costume qui se mit à hurler en comprenant d'où venait cette chaleur sur sa cheville.  
  
Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Regardez-moi ce sale bâtard ! hurla-t-il en se levant. Il tenta de frapper Patmol mais ce dernier esquiva le coup de pied et se dirigea promptement vers la porte de sortie.  
  
L'homme se mit à le poursuivre en sortant du pub, rapidement suivi par ses deux comparses. Altaïr et Rémus ne mirent pas longtemps avant de les suivre. Dès qu'il fut sorti du pub, Patmol attendit un instant afin de voir si son poursuivant était bien derrière lui. Dès qu'il en eut la confirmation, il aboya fortement pour attirer son attention puis se faufila dans une ruelle sombre. Il courut un court instant avant de se retrouver bloquer contre une grille. Le bruit des chaussures de l'homme se rapprochait, l'homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
Je vais te saigner sale bête ! dit-il en sortant un couteau.  
  
Il s'approcha de Patmol qui se mit à grogner en montrant ses crocs. L'homme tenta un coup d'estoc mais le chien esquiva et lui mordit fortement le poignet , l'obligeant à lâcher son arme. L'homme fit un rapide mouvement en arrière.  
  
Espèce de bâtard, tu vas me le payer ! Doucement mon gars, tu vas laisser mon chien tranquille ou tu auras affaire à moi ! hurla Altaïr de l'autre bout de la ruelle. Ah, cet animal vous appartient ! Parfait, c'est donc vous qui aller prendre pour lui. L'homme au costume se dirigea rapidement en direction d'Altaïr qui en fit de même.  
  
L'homme fit craquer ses phalanges et lorsqu'il fut très proche d'Altaïr tenta de lui assener un coup de poing. L'Auror dévia d'un mouvement de la main le bras de son adversaire et avant que ce dernier n'enchaîne sur un autre coup, il dégaina un pistolet et le posa sur le front de l'homme au costume.  
  
Je crois que si j'étais vous je me calmerais ! A moins que vous ne souhaitiez rejoindre promptement notre seigneur Jésus Christ. Mais je vois que vous arborez sa croix en pendentif alors comme je vois que vous êtes un homme pieux, j'espère de tout cœur que vous choisirez la sagesse, déclara Altaïr en appuyant le canon du pistolet un peu plus fortement sur le front de son adversaire. Les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Venez m'aider ! hurla l'homme. En restant immobile. Restons-en là mon ami et acceptez mes excuses pour l'attitude de mon chien. Mais comme le dit Saint Jean François d'Assise, tous les animaux sont nos frères, leurs vies ont autant de valeur aux yeux de notre Seigneur que les nôtres. Comprenez donc que je ne souhaite pas vous laisser faire du mal à mon chien, tout comme je ne veux pas faire de mal à l'un de mes frères humains. Quant à vos compagnons, ils ne peuvent pas intervenir car ils sont actuellement dans une position délicate face à un de mes amis. Vous avez raison, inutile de nous entre-tuez entre gens de foi ! Vous pouvez rangez votre arme, et pardonnez de m'être emporté. L'homme au costume se détendit et tendit la main à Altaïr. Merci de votre compréhension, répondit Altaïr en rengainant son arme et en serrant la main de l'homme. Rémi, c'est bon tu peux les laisser aller ! hurla-t-il. Dites-moi, c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Vous êtes nouveau en ville non ? En effet, mon ami et moi arrivons tout juste de Londres. Et nous cherchons du travail dans la région, répondit Altaïr en souriant. Oh et dans quelle branche ? Disons que nous cherchons à trouver un travail exploitant nos capacités d'anciens policiers si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Au fait, je peux vous posez une question ? Ca dépend ? Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda l'homme au costume. Votre pendentif, c'est la première fois que je vois une telle façon de représenter la croix du christ. C'est étrange, elle est enflammée un peu comme celle qu'utilisait les chevaliers du clan, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Oui, je vois très bien à quoi vous faites allusion. L'homme réfléchit un moment puis reprit. Je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait vous employer car il a besoin d'hommes comme vous. Où peut-on vous joindre ? Oh vraiment ! Merci mon ami, vous pouvez me joindre moi et mon ami à l'hôtel St andrew, demandez Adam et Rémy. Altaïr était ravi. Et encore désolé pour ce qu'à fait mon chien. Ca va n'en parlons plus maintenant. A très bientôt sûrement, conclut l'homme en s'éloignant.  
  
Altaïr s'approcha de Patmol et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du chien et se mit à la secouer. Il secouait l'épaule du chien en lui disant à l'oreille.  
  
Harry, Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ! Harry se releva en sursaut, devant lui se tenait Hermione. Hermione mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là et où sont Altaïr, Rémus et Sirius ? Tu as encore fait un rêve Harry ! Nous sommes dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et tu t'étais endormi sur tes cours, lui dit tendrement Hermione. Il est tard, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Tu as raison comme toujours. Et toi que fais-tu là, à cette heure ? Moi et bien je faisais des rondes, je suis obligée de le faire en tant que préfète, surtout que les nouveaux sont bien turbulents. Il y a une forte tête parmi les garçons mais tu dois le connaître, c'est ton futur beau- frère, dit Hermione en riant. Hermione ! ! Non, laisse, j'ai rien dit, continua-t-elle en montant les escaliers du dortoir des filles. 


	13. Lettre à l'etre aimée

Lettre à l'être aimée  
  
Harry descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, du papier et une plume à la main. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Les tables étaient toutes occupées par des élèves en plein travail, Harry décida donc de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. Il prit sa plume et son papier et commença à réfléchir. Comment allait-il écrire cette lettre à Cho alors qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses précédentes ? Il regarda à travers la fenêtre, la neige tombait déjà en ce début du mois de Décembre. Harry mordillait un peu sa plume en pensant que cela faisait déjà quatre mois que sa dernière année avait commencé à Poudlard.  
  
« Ma chère Cho  
  
je t'écris une fois de plus en espérant une réponse, je me languis de pouvoir lire une de tes lettres. Je n'ai pas reçu de tes nouvelles depuis la rentrée et cela m'inquiète. J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivée de grave, mais lorsque je vois la joie de vivre de Chin, je sais que tu vas bien. Franchement je t'avoue ne plus savoir quoi trop dire dans mes lettres mais comme je pense que tu ne me réponds pas pour une raison en rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui, je vais te raconter les derniers événements de la vie de l'école.  
  
Il fait très froid en ce moment à Poudlard, je suis assis devant une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, je regarde la neige tombée doucement sur celui- ci en espérant que cela me donne un peu d'inspiration pour cette lettre. L'ambiance de l'école est étrange en ce moment, elle semble bonne malgré une tension qui plane entre les élèves. Depuis l'attentat à la gare, les élèves sont scindés en deux groupes, ceux qui pensent que les Répurgateurs sont un groupe incontrôlé de moldu et ceux qui pensent que tous les moldus sont responsables ou potentiellement dangereux. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'affrontement entre ces deux clans mais une intolérable ignorance et un mépris palpable. Personnellement je suis plutôt neutre dans cette affaire, je suis toujours inquiet de l'inactivité de Tu-Sais-Qui et je continue à penser que la plus grande menace viendra de lui et non de ces Répurgateurs. L'ennui c'est que Ron et Hermione sont en train de se déchirer à cause de cela et moi je suis souvent au milieu, je ne sais jamais lequel des deux soutenir.  
  
Depuis l'attentat, Ron est un véritable partisan des directives et de la politique du Ministère. Il est convaincu qu'il faut se préserver des moldus tant que l'affaire n'est pas résolue. En plus Ron a décidé de devenir un Sorcier de Sécurité afin de servir le monde des sorciers et de pouvoir le défendre. Je trouve que ses raisons sont tout à fait louables mais on dirait que ses motivations le prive d'un regard critique sur cette nouvelle fonction. Il oublie par exemple que s'il devient un Sorcier de Sécurité, il se retrouvera sous les ordres d'un type comme Lucius Malefoy. Il suit même des cours spéciaux que notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal donne deux soirs par semaine pour former les dernières années à l'étude des risques moldus. Cette matière est optionnelle, seuls les élèves qui rêvent de s'orienter vers la carrière de Sorcier de Sécurité peuvent s'y inscrire. Je pense que Dumbledore n'est pas en accord avec ce nouvel enseignement mais apparemment il n'est pas en position pour pouvoir refuser que ces cours ait lieu.  
  
En ce qui concerne Hermione, c'est tout l'inverse. Autant Ron est motivé et impétueux, autant elle est renfermé et triste en ce moment. Mais rien de surprenant à cela, imagine ! Ses parents ont accepté d'être retenus dans un lieu secret suite à l'application de l'ordonnance 21, je suppose que tu en as entendu parler au Ministère. Depuis une semaine Hermione est vraiment inconsolable, elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir ses parents pour Noël, ni même leur écrire pour soit disant des questions de sécurité. Je trouve qu'il commence à en faire vraiment un peu trop, tout ca devient ridicule. Mais tu connais Hermione, au lieu d'en parler, elle préfère rester dans son coin et de se plonger dans les livres presque jusqu'à épuisement, elle dort très peu. J'ai déjà remarqué qu'elle passait souvent des nuits blanches sur ses révisions. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle, mais dès que je lui en parle, elle répond que tout se passe bien. Entre elle et Ron, je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
  
De ce fait, je me plonge à fond dans mon rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. C'est la dernière année que je serais dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, je veux absolument remporté la coupe une dernière fois. Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas encore gagné. L'équipe de Serpentard est très forte, ils ont écrasé ton ancienne équipe par 320 à 30. Même si je déteste profondément Drago je dois dire qu'il a fait d'énorme progrès au poste de poursuiveur, de toute évidence son expérience dans l'équipe espoir lui a montré qu'il n'existait pas que le poste d'attrapeur. Il a plus de talent en tant que poursuiveur car dans cette rencontre il a inscrit 12 buts à lui seul. Par contre c'est le fils du ministre qui a pris la place d'attrapeur à croire que chez les Serpentard c'est la renommée des parents qui donne accès à ce poste. Je l'ai vu cet Edouard Mordenkainen lors du match, je ne crains rien de sa part mais je ne sais pas si je vais pas me retrouver comme Viktor Krum lors de la coupe du monde il y a trois ans, devoir attraper le vif alors que la différence de points sera en notre défaveur. C'est pas que nos poursuiveurs soient mauvais mais la différence de niveau est trop élevée entre Ron, Ginny et Parvati. Malgré les efforts des deux filles, l'expérience de Ron provoque un manque de cohésion dans le jeu. Seuls les exploits personnels de Ron permettent de marquer pour l'instant mais je ne désespère pas avec Ginny et Parvati mais est-ce qu'elles seront prête a temps... Lors de notre match contre Poufsouffle, j'ai mis Parvati en position défensive et Ginny en milieu et Ron en attaque, tout a bien marché mais c'est en grande partie grâce au talent d'Ed Warner notre goal qui a fait des arrêts fantastiques une fois de plus. Parvati n'était pas très efficace en défense mais je vais lui donner quelques cours particuliers pour qu'elle puisse s'améliorer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fille comme elle soit aussi motivée pour jouer au Quidditch, elle semblait si superficielle.  
  
Enfin tu vois la vie continue malgré tout à Poudlard, comme chaque année d'ailleurs. Par contre une chose m'ennuie. Mes cauchemars empirent en ce moment. Il y en a trois qui reviennent sans cesse, j'aimerais te les raconter mais j'hésite. Je ne voudrais pas te faire du soucis mais comme tu m'avais dis cet été vouloir partager mes épreuves, je me lance. Mon premier cauchemar est très bizarre, je rêve de mes parents. Je vois les scènes comme si j'étais dans le corps de mon père. Donc mes parents fuient des poursuivants que je ne vois jamais mais que j'imagine être des mangemorts, ils doivent souvent s'arrêter dans leur course car ma mère est très fatiguée à cause de sa grossesse. Ce rêve n'est pas vraiment le plus pénible mais c'est le plus fréquent. Le deuxième est vraiment étrange, je n'y suis pas et je vois les événements comme un spectateur invisible planant dans les airs. Je suis près d'un grand lac à côté d'un château en ruine, le décor est flou mais il me rappelle vraiment Poudlard. J'aperçois un jeune homme robuste qui paraît réfléchir en regardant les eaux calmes du lac. C'est là qu'un étrange phénomène se passe, une femme plus belle qu'une Vélane sort des eaux du lac et marche sur les flots comme sur le sol. Elle porte quelque chose dans ses bras et s'approche du jeune homme, elle lui tend l'objet et mon rêve s'arrête là. Je n'arrive jamais à voir l'objet qu'elle porte car il émane de lui une telle lumière que je suis toujours aveuglé par son éclat. Quant au dernier de mes rêves récurrents est le pire de tous, je suis emmené le long d'un couloir par deux sorciers en robe sombre. Pendant que j'avance dans ce couloir, je vois de nombreux visages d'amis me regarder passer sans rien dire ni rien faire. Ensuite je me retrouve dans une cellule et une série de personnes passent devant la grille de la prison pour me dire adieu, parmi ceux-ci j'ai pu reconnaître Monsieur et Madame Weasley, mon oncle, ma tante et mon crétin de cousin.  
  
Comme tu vois, ces rêves ne sont pas simples, heureusement cette année je peux enfin me confier à quelqu'un qui m'aide énormément. Le ministère a fait venir un psychiatre pour gérer le stress des élèves après l'attentat. Je n'étais vraiment pas partant pour rencontrer cet homme et lui confier des choses aussi personnel que mes angoisses ou mes rêves. Mais je dois reconnaître que je me suis trompé sur son compte, c'est un homme très bien qui exécute un travail fantastique. A chaque fois que je passe avec lui une séance, j'en ressors serein et apaisé. Nous parlons de mes rêves et aussi de mes craintes de voir le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est agréable de pouvoir en parler à un inconnu qui ne risque pas de s'en inquiéter outre mesure comme mes proches. Ensemble nous essayons de décortiquer mes rêves et de les analyser pour mieux les vivre. On avance bien en ce moment, nous avons réussi à comprendre le sens du rêve de la fuite de mes parents, j'ai compris grâce à Monsieur Rimhell ( c'est son nom ) que je culpabilisais d'avoir provoqué la mort de mes parents, c'est pour cela que je vois ma mère avoir tant de mal à fuir alors qu'elle est enceinte. Je me vois donc comme un poids qui ralentirait mes parents dans leur fuite pour échapper à leur destin. Le rêve où je me retrouve dans le couloir et dans la prison symboliserait la peur que j'ai de perdre mes proches en affrontant mon destin, lorsque je dis destin je parle de mon entrée dans la vie adulte. Le passage de la geôle nous n'arrivons pas encore à le décoder mais je commence à croire que les personnes que je peux apparenter à mes seuls cercles familiaux me disent adieu parce que je deviens indépendant. Mais alors pourquoi suis-je dans une prison ? C'est ça que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. En ce moment nous travaillons énormément sur le rêve de l'homme et de la femme qui sort des eaux. Monsieur Rimhell est passionné par ce dernier car il ne trouve pas pour le moment d'explication logique. Cela semble le motiver encore plus à trouver. Cet homme est passionné par son métier, c'est évident.  
  
Voilà je crois que je t'ai tout dis, je ne vois plus rien à ajouter pour te décrire la vie de l'école depuis la rentrée. Maintenant j'aimerais te parler de « Nous », Cho tu me manques à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Vivre avec toi cet été, m'a fait comprendre que je ne peux plus imaginer vivre sans toi. La séparation est dure mais elle n'est rien face à ton silence, j'aimerais tellement recevoir de tes nouvelles. Je t'en supplie, écris-moi ou fais moi passer un mot par ton frère, mais ne reste pas silencieuse comme ça, je deviens fou. Si tu ne peux pas m'écrire ce n'est pas grave car pour Noël, je pense que je ne vais pas rester à Poudlard et venir passer les vacances chez toi, enfin si tu veux toujours de moi. Sinon j'irais passer quelques jours au Terrier. C'est la première fois que j'écris une lettre en essayant de te dire mes sentiments Cho, j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver les mots alors sache simplement que je t'aime plus que tout et que tu avais raison, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment laissé approcher de moi. J'ai toujours voulu t'épargner mes souffrances alors dès que je sortirais de l'école je ne te tiendrais plus éloigner de moi ! Je partagerai tous avec toi... le meilleur et le pire. »  
  
Harry reposa sa plume et se demanda si cette expression avait le même sens dans le monde des sorciers que dans celui des moldus.  
  
Si c'est le cas, elle va croire que ... ! Et puis zut tant pis, il faut bien qu'elle comprenne que je ne veux plus la perdre. Au moins comme ça, elle sera sûre de mes intentions ! Fini les sous-entendus, maintenant je veux qu'elle sache ce que j'éprouve pour elle.  
  
Harry relut sa lettre, la trouva pas mal et décida qu'il ne la rectifierait pas. Il la glissa alors dans une enveloppe et alla se coucher. Les semaines de Décembre passèrent dans le calme, les élèves n'étaient pas aussi agités à l'approche des vacances que les autres années. Harry lui, n'avait pas reçu de réponse à sa dernière lettre envoyé à Cho mais il attendait désespérément le moment où il pourrait enfin la revoir pendant les vacances. Il avait décidé de convaincre Ron d'inviter Hermione à passer les fêtes dans sa famille, ce dernier n'avait rien contre le principe mais ne voulait pas faire le premier pas en direction d'Hermione. Ron refusait d'admettre qu'il avait tord et attendait qu'Hermione reconnaisse que les moldus étaient devenus des dangers potentiels pour le monde des sorciers. Il ne cessait de rabattre les oreilles d'Harry avec des arguments justifiant les mesures du Ministère.  
  
Mais Harry ne désarmais pas, il harcelait Ron pour qu'il accepte d'aller inviter Hermione qui déprimait toujours autant. Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant le début des vacances lorsqu'à force d'effort Harry réussit à faire céder Ron à sa requête. Le matin suivant, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hermione ensemble pour l'inviter, ils se levèrent un peu tardivement profitant de leur samedi matin puis se rendirent dans la grande salle et cherchèrent Hermione à la table des Gryffondor mais ils ne la trouvèrent pas. Harry demanda à Parvati si elle n'avait pas aperçût Hermione, elle répondit qu'Hermione avait quitté précipitamment la salle juste après avoir lut une lettre que l'étrange grue lui avait apportée. Ron et Harry se regardèrent un moment sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se tramait, ils décidèrent de remonter à la salle commune pour voir si elle n'était pas là-bas. Harry pensait qu'elle s'y était rendu en vitesse pour écrire une réponse à cette fameuse lettre, ils avaient sûrement du se croiser dans les dédales des couloirs. Malheureusement pour les deux garçons, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Un peu désemparé Ron eut l'idée d'utiliser la carte du maraudeur pour voir où pouvait se trouver Hermione, mais ce fut encore une tentative sans succès.  
  
Harry et Ron regardaient la carte attendant un moment où apparaîtrait un petit point avec le nom d'Hermione dessus, mais rien n'y faisait. De toute évidence Hermione n'était pas présente dans l'école. Ginny débarqua dans la pièce en descendant du dortoir des filles, elle avait endossé sa tenue de joueuse de Quidditch, Ron l'interpella.  
  
Ginny, tu ne saurais pas où est passé Hermione ? Bonjour les garçons, Hermione est partie ce matin très tôt pour Préaulard, elle semblait très pressée, répondit Ginny en prenant le chemin de la sortie. Ginny, tu vas t'entraîner ? demanda Harry en voyant la tenue de la jeune Weasley. Exact, il faut bien que je pratique si je veux être au niveau pour le match contre Drago. Elle paraissait toujours très fière lorsque l'on remarquait le sérieux avec lequel elle prenait sa nomination de poursuiveuse. Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu appelles Malefoy par son prénom, surtout devant moi, s'énerva Ron. Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi Hermione est partie à Préaulard ? Non ! Je n'en sais rien ! Tu n'as qu'à lui demander lorsqu'elle reviendra, conclut Ginny visiblement très agacée par la remarque de son frère. Elle sortit en claquant violemment la porte.  
  
Les deux adolescents passèrent le reste de la journée à étudier leur cours et à faire leur devoir en attendant le retour de leur amie. C'est aux milieu de l'après-midi qu'Hermione rentra dans la salle commune. Elle portait un gros manteau chaud et son écharpe de Gryffondor, ses vêtements étaient couvert de neige, elle retira ses moufles et secoua ses cheveux pour faire tomber la neige qui s'y trouvait. Harry remarqua que son visage était bien rose contrairement aux derniers temps où elle avait un teint blême. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était l'expression de quiétude qu'elle affichait. Harry ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis le début de l'année.  
  
Hé Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais à Préaulard ? On te cherchait partout ce matin. Bonjour Ron, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Je suis allée me changer les idées à Préaulard, je suis navrée de vous avoir fait faux bonds. C'est pas grave Hermione, Ron voulait te dire quelque chose d'important c'est pour ça que l'on te cherchait, n'est-ce pas Ron ? insista Harry. Ah bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Ron ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Voilà, comme tu ne peux pas passer Noël avec tes parents je pensais que tu pourrais venir le passer chez mes parents. Qu'en penses-tu ? Euh... c'est très gentil Ron ! Hermione réfléchit un instant, son expression changea. Elle paraissait à présent en proie à un dilemme important. Hermione, y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Harry. Oui Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe ? On dirait que mon invitation n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. C'est pas ça Ron, mais j'ai déjà pris la décision de rester à l'école pendant les vacances pour réviser. Je l'ai dit au professeur McGonagall et elle est ravie de savoir qu'un préfet restera pour s'occuper de la maison des Gryffondor, je suis vraiment navrée de devoir refuser ton invitation mais je ne peux pas revenir sur ma parole, désolée Ron. Aucun Problème ! cracha Ron en se levant brutalement de sa chaise, la renversant au passage et en montant rapidement dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry, tu pourras essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne peux pas faire autrement ? Je sais que Ron doit être fâché, il refusera de m'écouter mais toi, essaye de lui faire comprendre que j'ai déjà pris d'autres engagements. Et dis lui bien que cela n'a aucun rapport avec nos disputes, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi Harry ? Pas de problème Hermione, je commence à avoir un certain talent pour ça, répondit Harry en soupirant. Je lui expliquerai tout ne t'inquiète pas. Merci Harry, je vais aller écrire une lettre d'excuse aux parents de Ron pour leur expliquer les raisons de mon refus. J'espère que vous passerez de bonnes vacances tous ensemble à moins que tu n'ailles passer les tiennes avec Cho ? Oui je l'espère de tout mon cœur, répondit Harry. Mais quelque chose me paraît étrange, cela fait des semaines que tu vas mal à cause de l'interdiction d'avoir des contacts avec tes parents et là tu restent ici au lieu de partir passer les vacances avec tes amis, en plus on dirait que tu es nettement plus heureuse que ces derniers jours. Tu me caches quelque chose Hermione. Mais pas du tout ! bredouilla-t-elle en essayant de s'éclipser vers le dortoir des filles. Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, répondit Harry en lui souriant. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je respecterais ta décision mais surtout ne fait pas de bêtise. Des bêtises, répondit Hermione en rougissant. A quoi fais-tu allusion ? J'ai peur que tu aies trouvé un moyen de prendre contact avec tes parents malgré l'interdiction et je pense que c'est la raison de ton soudain regain de joie. Mais il ne faut absolument pas que tu te fasses prendre, sinon les conséquences seraient catastrophique. Non, ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! rassure-toi cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, répondit-elle en grimpant les marches du dortoir des filles. 


	14. Vacances eclairs

Vacances éclairs  
  
Une pluie fine et glaciale tombait en oblique lorsque les élèves qui partaient de l'école pour les vacances de Noël s'installèrent dans les calèches en direction de la gare. Malgré la destruction du train, Dumbledore avait tout fait afin de ne pas déroger aux traditions de l'école, il prétendait qu'ainsi le monde des sorciers gardait la tête haute devant les menaces des Répurgateurs. A la place du train, le ministère avait fait installer un portoloin qui donnait directement sur le quai 9 ¾. Avant de prendre place dans les calèches, Harry et Ron étaient allés dire au revoir à Hermione qui étudiait dans la grande salle. Elle donna à chacun d'eux un gros paquet qui était celer magiquement jusqu'au jour de Noël puis leur confirma une dernière fois préférer rester à l'école pour les vacances et leur fit une grosse bise à chacun en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Les deux amis se rendirent dans le hall de l'école pour prendre place dans le convoi avec Ginny. Cette dernière les attendaient déjà prête à partir.  
  
Harry, regarde un peu là-bas, murmura Ron à l'oreille de son ami en lui donnant un coup de coude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron, pourquoi tu me montres Malefoy ? C'est pas vraiment un spectacle intéressant en soit, lui répondit Harry. Mais si regarde bien, il n'a pas fait ses valises, il doit rester à l'école pour Noël cette année, ça fait la deuxième année d'affilée. Ca doit être dur pour le fils à papa de ne pas rentrer et de rester là. Tu sais Ron, on peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment sensible aux problèmes des autres ! Ce ne doit pas être facile pour Drago de devoir rester loin de sa famille alors qu'il vient à peine de perdre sa mère. Ginny venait de couper la parole de son frère comme elle le faisait que très rarement. Allons Ginny, les malheurs d'un type comme Malefoy ne m'importe pas vraiment. Je dois dire que je trouve même cela amusant de voir comme la roue tourne pour lui. Ca lui apprendra peut-être un peu l'humilité. Qu'est- ce que tu en penses Harry. Ron se tournait vers son ami car sa sœur l'ignorait subitement. Même si je déteste Malefoy je dois reconnaître que je ne souhaite pas le voir dans une telle situation. Il n'est jamais facile de se sentir seul aux moments des fêtes lorsque l'on vient de perdre un membre de sa famille. C'est un sort que je ne souhaiterai pas même à mon pire adversaire, je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que l'on ressent dans de tels moments. Mais enfin Harry...  
  
Ron fut coupé par le bruit de la grande porte de l'école qui venait de s'ouvrir, Hagrid demanda de sa grosse voix à tous les élèves de monter dans les calèches. le départ fut assez chaotique, les élèves se ruèrent dans tous les sens pour monter le plus vite possible sans se faire tremper de la tête au pied par cette pluie glaciale. Le voyage parut s'éterniser pour Harry, qui ne cessait d'imaginer nombre de scènes en compagnie de Cho. Il se remémorait les délicieux moments passés pendant le dernier été, parfois la voix de Ron le sortait de ses rêveries mais cela ne durait qu'un court instant. Les souvenirs des douces nuits passés dans la tendresse des bras de sa jeune amie le hantait et le rendait tellement impatient qu'il était presque heureux que le voyage en train soit remplacé par un simple Portoloin. Lorsque la calèche arriva enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer « Pas trop tôt ». Ron regarda Harry avec des yeux exorbités pendant que Ginny pouffait de rire le visage un peu rouge. Ensuite Harry descendit en toute hâte de la calèche pour être dans les premiers dans la file d'attente pour le portoloin. Il en oublia même la présence de Ron et de Ginny qui furent bien plus lent et se retrouvèrent loin dans la file. Pendant qu'Harry s'agaçait de la durée de l'attente, une voix l'interpella :  
  
Regardez un peu les gars, Potter piaffe d'impatience à l'idée de retourner dans les bras de sa petite amie, on dirait ! Quoi ? Harry se retourna surpris par la déclaration qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'attendait à apercevoir Malefoy mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec Edouard Mordenkainen qui affichait un sourire narquois en le regardant. Impatient, n'est-ce pas Potter ! Je me demande si une aussi jolie fille a pu attendre un binoclard de ton style bien sagement, lança Edouard en éclatant de rire accompagné par tout le petit groupe de Serpentard qui l'entourait. C'est sûr que toi, tu ne risques pas ce problème avec ta copine ! répliqua Harry en voyant Pansy Parkinson qui s'agrippait au bras d'Edouard comme un strangulot au cou de sa victime. L'intérêt de ta petite amie ne faiblira pas tant que ton père sera ministre.  
  
Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le visage de Pansy se déforma de colère. Elle allait sûrement lui craché une longue tirade d'insultes mais Edouard Mordenkainen fit un mouvement de sa main et elle réfréna son envie d'insulter Harry. Le fils du ministre fixa Harry droit dans les yeux, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder ainsi. Puis Mordenkainen sourit étrangement et conclut par un « joyeux Noël » dit d'une étrange façon. Harry voulut lui répondre mais un employé de la gare lui demanda d'avancer car c'était à son tour de toucher le Portoloin, ce qu'il fit avec joie et empressement oubliant complètement les sarcasme du Serpentard. En un rien de temps Harry fut transporté sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare londonienne, Harry ne fit pas très attention à l'apparence du quai mais ce dernier était des plus sinistres. Il était peu éclairé, quelques feux-follets illuminaient des plaques commémoratives sur lesquels on lisait les noms des victimes, la présence de nombreux Sorciers de Sécurité au garde à vous dans leur uniforme sombre renforçaient l'ambiance macabre de ce lieu. Mais Harry n'en avait que faire, il se précipita hors du quai en attrapant sa malle au passage et sortit de la gare rapidement pour prendre le métro.  
  
Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, il arriva dans le quartier de Londres où Cho habitait. Le cœur plein d'allégresse il marchait à toute vitesse en direction de l'immeuble. Il prit le vieil ascenseur et arriva sur le palier de la porte puis sans attendre, il sonna à la porte. Celle-ci tardait à s'ouvrir, impatient il se mit à crier.  
  
Cho, c'est moi ! C'est Harry, dépêche-toi de m'ouvrir s'il te plaît.  
  
Mais la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, Harry sonna à nouveau. Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit dans l'interstice du loquet. Une petite voix déraillante en sortit.  
  
Qui êtes vous jeune homme ?  
  
Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux pour tenter de mieux voir la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte devant lui. Une petite femme âgée, qui n'avait rien de commun avec la belle jeune fille qu'il espérait revoir, se tenait fermement à la poignée de la porte en regardant Harry l'air surpris.  
  
Et bien jeune homme, qui êtes-vous ? réitéra la vieille femme. Excusez-moi madame mais n'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un d'autre ici ? bafouilla Harry en se dressant sur ses pieds pour voir un peu plus loin dans l'appartement.  
  
Il aperçut des meubles d'ancienne facture qui n'avait rien de comparable avec le mobilier typiquement asiatique que Cho avait choisi. Harry n'arrivait pas très bien à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il tenta de rassembler ses idées et commença à questionner la vieille dame.  
  
Excusez-moi Madame mais j'ai une amie qui est sensée habiter dans votre appartement. Je ne comprend pas comment il se fait que vous viviez ici. Est- ce que vous vivez depuis longtemps ici ? Je suis désolée pour vous jeune homme mais j'ai emménagé ici depuis le mois d'Octobre. Je n'ai jamais vu la dernière personne qui louait l'appartement avant moi. Vous me voyez navrer de vous décevoir mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Ce n'est pas grave... Excusez-moi pour le dérangement Madame, au-revoir. Harry prit sa grosse malle et repartit dans l'ascenseur.  
  
Il entra dans la cabine du vieil ascenseur et marqua un long temps d'arrêt devant le panneau de contrôle. Il réfléchissait en tentant de trouver une explication logique à tout ça mais rien ne lui semblait cohérent. Cho ne lui écrivait plus et en plus elle n'habitait plus dans son petit appartement... mais que diable lui était-il arrivée ? Harry se retrouva rapidement à marcher dans les rues de Londres, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni où aller. Comment Cho avait-elle pu le laisser tomber ainsi sans le prévenir ? Ca il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Il marcha ainsi une bonne heure en pensant à cette situation saugrenue. Ce ne fut que lorsque la pluie s'insinua dans ses chaussures et ses vêtements qu'il se rendit compte que la nuit commençait à tomber et prit conscience qu'il ne savait plus où dormir.  
  
Après une rapide réflexion, il décida de se rendre chez les Weasley, il était sûr d'être bien accueilli là-bas, en plus il pourrait parler de cette situation à Ron. Il prit le métro pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible au Chaudron-Baveur. Il entra dans la taverne, l'ambiance était animé et des guirlandes s'agitaient au dessus des têtes des convives. Harry demanda au tenancier s'il pouvait utiliser sa cheminée pour se rendre chez des amis, la réponse fut positive. Un serveur le mena dans une petite salle annexe où se trouvait une cheminée éteinte et lui expliqua que c'était la seule cheminée de l'établissement qui était relié au réseau. Sans attendre Harry entra dans la cheminée avec sa grosse malle et prit un peu de poudre de Cheminette et s'écria « Le terrier » . Comme d'habitude tout se mit à tournoyer autour de lui et soudain il se retrouva dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la cuisine de Madame Weasley, heureusement que celui-ci était éteint se dit-il en arrivant au terrier.  
  
Il aperçut rapidement le dos de Madame Weasley qui faisait la cuisine, il crut percevoir des sanglots étouffés. Comprenant qu'elle était sûrement en train de pleurer, Harry sortit à pas feutrer de la cuisine pour se retrouver dans le couloir, il prit silencieusement la direction de l'escalier pour monter dans la chambre de Ron. Il s'avançait sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'un éclat de voix le fit sursauter.  
  
Ron, je te déconseille vivement de faire ça ! La voix d'Arthur Weasley était dure et forte. Papa, je me fiche d'avoir ton consentement ou pas, je le ferais et puis c'est tout ! Si je veux devenir un Sorcier de Sécurité, j'ai mes raisons, répliqua Ron en essayant d'avoir une voix aussi forte que son père. Ecoute, je sais que tu n'es pas fait pour ce genre de chose. Tu ne vois pour le moment que le sommet de l'iceberg du travail des Sorciers de Sécurité, mais moi je connais la vérité sur leurs agissements. Oh bien sûr, tu vas encore me dire que ce sont des anciens Mangemorts ou de la graine de Mangemort. Moi, je n'y crois pas, il faut des sorciers efficaces pour protéger notre monde et je veux en faire partie. Je comprends très bien que tu veuilles protéger notre monde Ron, mais je te le répète ce n'est pas avec les Sorciers de Sécurité que tu y arriveras. Je te connais bien Ron et je sais que tu ne pourras pas faire ce métier. Si je pourrais le faire et je te le prouverais ! Tu verras Papa, cette fois je suis sûr de moi. Tu crois cela Ron, tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir devenir un bourreau, un tueur et un manipulateur d'esprit ? Arthur Weasley haussait le ton d'un cran. N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi les Sorciers de Sécurité feraient des choses pareilles alors qu'ils ne sont là que pour protéger notre monde, s'étonna Ron. Réfléchis un peu mon fils, tu crois que le Vox-Magi à voter l'autorisation des trois sortilèges impardonnable pour rien ? Bien sûr que non, il est évident que les Sorciers de Sécurité vont en faire usage ! Ron tu imagines lancer un doloris ou un Avada Kedavra sur quelqu'un ?  
  
Ron marqua un temps de pause avant de répondre. Harry qui espionnait la scène dans l'embrasure de la porte, frémissait en imaginant la réponse qu'allait donner Ron.  
  
Exact Papa, si je dois le faire pour défendre notre monde et bien je lancerais ces sortilèges sur les Répurgateurs ! Après tout, eux n'ont pas hésité à tuer des collégiens innocents, alors pourquoi pas leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Ron parlait avec une voix pleine de détermination. Ron, je t'interdis de faire cela. Tu ne lanceras pas de sortilèges impardonnables, moi vivant je t'en empêcherai. Tu ne dois pas te mettre au même niveau que nos ennemis que ce soit les Répurgateurs ou les Mangemorts. Utiliser les mêmes armes que tes ennemis, c'est accepter leurs méthodes et donc tu seras aussi méprisables qu'eux. De toute façon, je m'en doutais ! Tu as toujours préféré défendre les moldus. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont des terroristes, tu continues à les défendre avec ton association... Ron sache que mon association ne fait que grandir en popularité surtout des gens qui se plaignent d'exaction des Sorciers de Sécurité. Chaque jour nous recevons plusieurs lettres de plaintes et de mécontentements à ce sujet ! Je me moque de ton association ridicule ! Tu défends ceux qui nous attaquent, j'ai honte d'être ton fils, je préfère retourner à Poudlard que de t'entendre prendre partie pour les Répurgateurs. Tu me dégouttes ! Ron tourna le dos et commença à sortir de la salle à manger du terrier. C'est ça Ron, va-t-en, je ne te retiens pas ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin... Faire l'amalgame entre les moldus et les Répurgateurs c'est stupide. Mais écoute bien ce que je vais te dire ! Si tu continues dans cette voie, tu perdras tous tes amis et tu finiras Mangemort.  
  
Ron sortit en trombe de la pièce et percuta Harry qui se tenait en retrait dans le couloir.  
  
Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas avec Cho ? Non Ron, elle a déménagé et je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être, alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez me loger pendant les vacances. Désolé Harry mais je ne reste pas une minute de plus ici, je ne supporte plus mes parents ! Je retourne à Poudlard donc si tu veux rester avec mes parents et Ginny, tu peux aller leur demander moi je prend mes affaires et je m'en vais de suite. En partant maintenant, je serais de retour pour Noël et tenir compagnie à Hermione. Tu décides quoi Harry, tu restes ou tu m'accompagnes ? Je t'accompagnes Ron ! répondit Harry sans hésitation. De toute façon, j'aurais plus la tête à réviser à l'école qu'ici et franchement je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, j'ai plus vraiment envie de m'amuser. Bien ! Merci de ton soutien Harry. Suis-moi.  
  
Ron et Harry montèrent précipitamment dans la chambre de Ron, ce dernier récupéra sa malle et demanda à Harry d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre dans la cheminée sans que ses parents ne l'arrêtent. Malgré le sentiment de faute qu'éprouvait Harry, il aida Ron en partageant la cape pour se rendre jusqu'à la cheminée de la cuisine. En passant devant le salon, Harry remarqua que Monsieur Weasley réconfortait sa femme en pleures dans ses bras. Ron n'eut pas un regard pour ses parents et déclara qu'il fallait en profiter pour se rendre à la cheminée. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le foyer de la cheminée et Ron pris un peu de poudre de Cheminette qu'il lança sans hésitation en disant « Pré-au-lard ».  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la grande cheminée éteinte de la mairie de Préaulard, un petit elfe de maison les accueillit en leur lançant un sortilège pour les épousseter de toute la suie qu'ils avaient sur leurs vêtements. Sans trop traîner, les deux garçons commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie de la ville, la pluie glacée du matin s'était muée en épaisse neige. Ron et Harry passèrent devant la devanture des Trois Balais d'où provenait des rires et des chants. Ron proposa à Harry d'y passer pour prendre une biereaubeurre, mais Harry lui fit remarquer que le chemin pour Poudlard était long et que la neige tombait à gros flocons. En continuant leur chemin, ils passèrent devant un couple d'amoureux enlacés et emmitouflés dans leur manteau.  
  
Hé Harry regarde, c'est une uniforme de l'école que porte la fille, si on leur faisait tomber cette grosse plaque de neige qui pend du toit sur la tête, ce serait marrant non ? La voix de Ron était redevenu espiègle, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait eu en parlant à son père. Non Ron, laisse les tranquilles s'il te plaît. J'aurai bien aimé vivre la même chose avec Cho ce soir et je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé que l'on rompe la magie de cette instant par une blague douteuse. Harry ne cachait pas la mélancolie dans sa voix et Ron le comprit. D'accord, tu as raison. Laissons donc ces deux tourtereaux roucoulés et dépêchons nous de rentrer à l'école avant de ressembler à des bonhommes de neige.  
  
Ils passèrent à l'écart du couple en rentrant leur tête dans leur manteau pour se protéger de la neige. En passant Harry entendit quelques bribes de la conversation du couple...  
  
Soit prudent et ne fait pas de folie pour moi, s'il te plaît ! Si tu y arrives ce sera le plus beau cadeau de Noël que l'on puisse me faire. Mais si tu as trop de difficulté à le faire, je comprendrais. Je ne prendrais pas de risques, ne te fais pas de soucis ! Mais je tiens à le faire pour toi, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir ainsi. Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël et je n'échouerais pas, répondit la voix masculine. Ta présence est déjà un tel réconfort ! Serre-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît ! La voix féminine n'était pas inconnue à Harry mais il n'arriva pas à la reconnaître.  
  
Ron et Harry continuèrent leur chemin dans la neige en direction de l'école. Pour Harry se fut le plus étrange début de vacances qu'il ait vécu depuis son entrée à Poudlard. En moins d'une journée, il était partit de l'école en espérant retrouver Cho et il était revenu le soir même en compagnie de Ron qui s'était fâché avec ses parents. Harry se disait à lui- même « Cette année est vraiment complètement folle, je me demande ce qui nous attend maintenant. » 


	15. Poudlard Haute securité

Poudlard ! Haute Sécurité !  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, leurs vêtements trempés par la neige fondue. Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron alla rapidement dans le dortoir pour se coucher, il prétendit être très fatigué par la marche sous la neige. Mais Harry connaissait bien son ami et savait qu'il ne se fatiguait pas pour si peu, Ron voulait tout simplement s'isoler un moment. Harry ne l'accompagna pas dans le dortoir, il ne voulait pas importuner son ami et en plus il voulait lui aussi être seul. Il se mit près de la cheminée pour se réchauffer et saisit un bout de parchemin et une plume. Malgré le profond mépris qu'il avait pour le père de Cho, il avait pris la décision de le contacter pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa fille.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour commencer cette lettre, il réfléchit un long moment puis ne trouvant toujours pas l'inspiration se leva pour faire les cent pas dans la salle commune. Il regarda un moment par la fenêtre et vit dans le parc une petite silhouette s'avancer en direction de l'école. Harry se dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la jeune fille du couple que lui et Ron avait croisé à Préaulard, il reprit le parchemin et s'installa à la table centrale. Mais rien n'y faisait les mots en venaient pas. Exaspéré Harry se leva pour rejoindre Ron dans le dortoir lorsque la voix d'Hermione résonna.  
  
Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Hermione était terriblement surprise de voir son ami présent à Poudlard. C'est une longue histoire ! répondit Harry en se tournant vers elle. Il fut très surpris de la voir emmitouflée dans son manteau d'hiver complètement recouverte de neige. L'esprit d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Hermione ? Ne me dit pas que tu reviens de Pré-au-lard ? Euh... Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Harry ? Tout simplement parce que je t'ai vu là-bas, enfin je t'ai plutôt entendu, tu étais dans les bras d'un garçon. Harry souriait tendrement à Hermione dont le visage était pratiquement assorti au rouge de son écharpe. Pourquoi ne nous en avoir pas parler, tu n'as plus confiance en nous, tu préfères te cacher ? C'est un peu ça Harry ! Mais vient, allons en parler ailleurs qu'ici. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un nous entende, les gens sont si peu discrets.  
  
Hermione et Harry s'isolèrent dans un petit recoin de la salle commune et la jeune fille commença à murmurer.  
  
Bon, je vais tout te raconter Harry. Voilà l'an dernier après avoir rompu avec Ron, j'ai fait la connaissance de quelqu'un... Je suis restée en contact avec lui et il est venu à Pré-au-lard pour les vacances de Noël. Ce garçon c'est celui qui t'écrit souvent en utilisant une grue, c'est bien ça ? Oui c'est lui Harry... Donc si je te suis, il ne peut s'agir que d'un Shugenja... et vu que lorsque nous étions chez les Weasley j'ai vu le symbole des Kusanagi sur l'enveloppe...Harry s'écria tout à coup en se frappant le front de la main. Tu sors avec Ryudo ! Chut... Oui Harry, on ne peut rien te cacher. Mais surtout garde le pour toi. Dis-donc, pour qu'il soit venu du Japon rien que pour te voir, il doit vraiment tenir à toi. Harry était attendri de voir son amie si radieuse. Je le crois aussi Harry, c'est un si gentil garçon...Il veut me faire un cadeau magnifique pour Noël. Tu as l'air très amoureuse de lui. Tu n'as pas peur que la distance entre vous provoque une rupture ? Oh oui Harry, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une amourette due à l'exotisme de notre voyage au Japon, mais...Le visage d'Hermione s'attendrit. Mais en continuant à correspondre avec lui, je me suis rendue compte de la place qu'il prenait en moi... Et en le revoyant j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à lui. Je suis sûre que notre amour ne s'arrêtera pas à cause de notre éloignement. D'ailleurs il pense s'installer en grande Bretagne et vivre avec moi dès que j'aurai passé mes examens, comme toi et Cho. Je l'espère pour toi Hermione, mais c'est pas toujours aussi simple tu sais... Moi et Cho par exemple, je ne sais plus trop où on en est. Elle n'a pas répondu à mes lettres depuis le début de l'année et en plus elle a déménagé. C'est pas possible ! Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ça que tu es revenue à Poudlard, tu aurais pu rester sur Londres et la chercher ? Pourquoi ce retour précipité ? Tu ne me dis pas tout Harry. En effet Hermione, je serais bien aller voir ses parents mais comme il était tard j'ai préféré me rendre chez les Weasley pour trouver un endroit où dormir. C'est là que j'ai surpris Ron en train de se disputer très durement avec son père à propos de sa décision d'entrer dans les rangs des Sorciers de Sécurité. Ensuite Ron a voulu partir de chez ses parents et j'ai pas pu refusé de l'accompagner et me voilà de retour à l'école. Je vois. Donc Ron était avec toi lorsque tu m'as vue à Pré-au-lard ! J'espère qu'il sera moins perspicace que toi... Mais que vas-tu faire pour Cho ? J'essayais d'écrire une lettre à ses parents mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Je déteste son père et je n'aime pas l'idée de lui demander le moindre service... J'avoue que ça m'énerve énormément que Cho me fuit ainsi... Harry, pourquoi ne pas simplement attendre la rentrée et demander à Chin. Il t'adore et je suis sûre qu'il te répondra sincèrement sur ce que devient sa sœur. Tu pourras ainsi éviter d'envoyer cette lettre à ses parents. Comme toujours, tu es géniale Hermione. Tu as toujours une solution à tout. Mais dis-donc maintenant que je repense à ce que tu disais à Ryudo à Pré-au- lard et à ce que tu viens de me dire. Il ne serait pas en train de préparer quelque chose de dangereux pour te faire plaisir ? Si Harry, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça mais il a insisté pour me prouver son affection, je n'ai pas pu le convaincre. Il va ... Hermione ! La voix de Ron rompit les murmures d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle, en faisant un mouvement de recul comme si elle venait d'être surprise en train de copier en classe. Toi aussi, tu es revenu dit elle en tentant de cacher sa gêne.  
  
Heureusement pour Hermione, Ron ne se préoccupa pas des vêtements plein de neige d'Hermione et préféra parler avec elle des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à revenir à l'école. Harry remarqua que son amie était très tendue au début de la conversation, mais au fur et à mesure que Ron parlait, elle se détendait.  
  
Les vacances se passèrent dans un profond calme à l'école, Hermione organisait chaque jour un vaste programme de révision en vue des examens finaux. Ron paraissait très maussade et bien qu'il ne veuille pas le reconnaître, il souffrait de la dispute avec son père, mais par fierté il refusait d'ouvrir toutes les lettres qui lui parvenaient de sa famille. Quant à Harry, il regardait ses deux amis s'éloigner un plus de lui chaque jour. Il prenait cette situation avec une certaine philosophie en se disant que c'était le destin et que chacun d'eux allait prendre un chemin diffèrent à la fin de l'année. Chacun vivrait indépendamment des deux autres. Il pensait qu'il en allait de même pour lui, il avait passé l'été avec Cho et bien loin de Ron et d'Hermione. En apprenant la relation entre Hermione et Ryudo, Harry venait d'avoir un exemple typique de ce ressentiment. Quelques années auparavant il aurait su ce fait immédiatement. Malgré tout il s'impatientait du retour des autres élèves, il voulait absolument parler à Chin le plus rapidement possible de Cho. Plus les vacances avançaient et plus l'ambiance entre les trois amis devenait tendue, Ron était de plus en plus renfermé, Harry s'agaçait de la lenteur du temps et Hermione devenait de plus en plus préoccupée.  
  
La veille de la rentrée, Harry resta debout jusqu'à l'arrivée des derniers élèves de Gryffondor, afin d'avoir la réponse à ses questions à propos de Cho. Il resta debout dans la salle commune juste devant l'entrée du dortoir des garçons. Tous ses camarades vinrent lui souhaiter une bonne année en passant et soudain sa patience fut récompensée, Chin entra dans la salle commune en compagnie de trois première années aussi turbulent que lui. Harry l'interpella.  
  
Chin ! Je peux te parler un instant s'il te plaît ? Hé Harry ! Bonne année Harry ! s'écria le jeune asiatique en accourant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je voulais te demander des nouvelles de ta sœur. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances de Noël ? demanda-t-il en tentant de prendre le ton le plus neutre possible. Cho ? Elle n'a pas passé les vacances avec toi ? s'étonna Chin. Absolument pas ! répliqua Harry tout aussi surpris par la réponse du jeune garçon. Je suis resté à Poudlard. Mais si je comprends bien, Cho n'a pas passé les vacances avec vous ? Non, Papa pensait qu'elle refusait de donner signe de vie par colère contre lui... Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi elle devrait être en colère contre papa. Dis-moi encore une chose, depuis quand tes parents et toi ne l'avez vous pas vu ? Harry avait pris Chin par les épaules et commençait à le secouer un peu. Hé bien, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu... c'est le jour de l'explosion dans le train... Elle est repartie dans son appartement et puis depuis plus de nouvelle. Mais enfin, vous n'avez rien fait pour avoir des nouvelles ? Harry commençait à s'énerver et à secouer de plus en plus fort le pauvre Chin. Papa dit qu'elle fait ça pour se venger... Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parle...Arrête Harry tu me fais mal. Mais enfin c'est pas vrai...Vous êtes donc tous inconscients. Harry lâcha Chin et partit de la salle commune en gesticulant sous les yeux incrédules de ses camarades.  
  
Harry sortit dans les couloirs de Poudlard et marcha d'un pas rapide pour tenter de calmer la fureur qui couvait en lui. Il s'arrêta en arrivant dans le cloître où il s'assit sur un banc de pierre, il regarda le ciel dégagé un instant. L'air frais le calma un peu et il commença à réfléchir à toute les explications possibles, mais un voix féminine vint le sortir de ses pensées.  
  
Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?  
  
Harry se retourna pour voir sa camarade de classe et nouvelle coéquipière Parvati, qui s'approchait de lui avec dans ses bras son manteau. Harry prit alors conscience qu'il était sortit sans prendre un vêtement chaud.  
  
Laisse-moi tranquille Parvati, j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. Je veux bien te laisser seul, mais d'abord met au moins ton manteau. Ce serait idiot de prendre froid. La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus de lui en tendant le manteau avec un sourire tendre. Tu es gentille Parvati, dit-il en prenant le manteau et en le passant sur ses épaules, mais rentre au dortoir. Ne va pas attraper froid, nous avons bientôt un match important contre Serpentard. Allez file. Bien d'accord Harry, je ne reste pas avec toi mais j'espère que ton problème n'est pas trop grave. Non rien de grave, à part que Cho a disparu et que personne ne sait où elle est, répondit-il avec plein d'ironie. Cho ? Mais elle n'est plus à l'école. Elle travaille même au Ministère d'après ce que Padma m'a dit. Flitwick n'arrête pas de la citer comme exemple à suivre. Elle vit sa vie maintenant Harry, rien de surprenant qu'elle ne donne plus de nouvelle d'elle aux anciens de l'école, elle doit préférer se tourner vers l'avenir. Evidement tu ne peux pas comprendre..., soupira Harry. Comprendre quoi ? Cho travaille bien au Ministère et effectivement elle se tourne vers l'avenir, mais normalement j'étais sensé en faire partie de cet avenir... Je croyais que vous aviez rompue l'an dernier ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tout à fait, nous avions rompus mais nous nous étions remis ensemble durant l'été...Et maintenant elle a disparu sans laisser de trace. Oh je vois... Elle ne t'a pas écrit ? Parvati s'était approchée un peu plus d'Harry en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du banc. Non, pire elle n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres depuis la rentrée. Je suis vraiment sans aucune nouvelle, même ses parents ne savent rien, elle a déménagé sans me prévenir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on dise du mal d'elle, mais as tu pensé au fait qu'elle a peut-être trouver un autre garçon parmi ses collègues du Ministère et qu'elle n'ose pas te le dire en face. Si tu pouvais dire vrai..., soupira Harry. Il avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité, il avait même une idée du garçon en question, le beau Allan Darkrice. Mais avec tous les événements récents, il avait fini par trouver cette hypothèse rassurante. Même si cette explication était une des plus douloureuses à son cœur, Harry préférait que Cho le quitte pour un autre que de la voir entre les mains de Voldemort. Harry, arrête de te faire du mauvais sang, tu auras la réponse en temps voulu, ne reste pas là tu va attraper froid, rentrons. Oui tu as raison Parvati ! Harry se leva et prit la direction du dortoir en compagnie de la jeune fille.  
  
Les deux adolescents marchaient lentement dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils entendirent plusieurs bruits de pas provenants d'une intersection de couloir devant eux. Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître une des quatre voix qui résonnaient, le professeur Rogue faisait partit du groupe, Harry se cacha derrière une statut imposante en tirant Parvati par le bras.  
  
Harry pourquoi te caches-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Chut ! Je veux savoir de quoi ils parlent et si Rogue me voit dans les couloirs à cette heure, tu peux être sûre que Gryffondor va perdre des points. Alors ne fait pas le moindre bruit s'il te plaît.  
  
Les quatre professeurs responsable des maisons passèrent devant la statue sans remarquer la présence d'Harry et Parvati, leur visage exprimait tous une nervosité importante presque de l'angoisse.  
  
C'est absolument impensable qu'une telle chose se produisent, cela ne s'est jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de l'école, déclara McGonagall. Je me demande bien comment va réagir Albus devant une telle situation, répliqua le professeur Flitwick Je pense qu'il ne pourra rien dire ou faire. Il se trouve dans une situation un peu délicate à cause de son rôle au Vox Magi. De toute façon, on ne connaît pas la raison de cette intervention alors que dire et que faire dans une telle ignorance... Attendons de voir comment ça tourne. Conclut Rogue en sortant du champ auditif d'Harry.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, Harry sortit de sa cachette suivi par son amie. Il décida de prendre le chemin du dortoir des Gryffondor, après tout il se moquait bien des soucis de ses professeurs, il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes avec la disparition de Cho. Dés qu'il fut arrivé à la salle commune des Gryffondor, il dit bonsoir rapidement à Parvati et alla directement se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se lever après s'être endormi avec grande difficulté. Mais l'agitation et le vacarme qui régnaient dans le dortoir des garçons étaient tels qu'il fut forcé de se lever. Harry s'étira lentement et fut stupéfait de voir l'état du dortoir, ses camarades s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Les uns très euphoriques, d'autres complètement paniqués voir furieux et outrés. Harry mit rapidement ses vêtements en ignorant un peu toute cette agitation, lorsqu'il vit Ron rentrer dans le dortoir complètement surexcité.  
  
Harry ! Harry ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, un truc dément vient de se passer... Il faut que tu vois ça. Ron, s'il te plaît arrête de t'agiter. J'ai vraiment très mal au crâne ce matin. Et explique-moi calmement ce qui se passe pour que tu sois aussi excité. Tu le croiras jamais, mais un détachement de Sorcier de Sécurité vient d'arriver à l'école et d'après ce que l'on dit, ils vont rester ici pour enquêter sur une affaire importante. C'est pas possible ! Si, je t'assure. Il y a environ une trentaine de Sorciers de Sécurité qui patrouillent déjà dans les couloirs, c'est très impressionnant à voir. Ca je veux bien te croire, ironisa Harry en finissant de s'habiller. Des forces paramilitaires circulant dans une école, ce doit être effectivement très impressionnant. Oui dépêche-toi, vient voir, répondit Ron frénétiquement en ne réagissant pas à la remarque acide d'Harry.  
  
Harry suivit Ron en courant dans les escaliers qui descendaient dans la salle commune puis ils s'engouffrèrent en direction du portrait de la grosse dame. La surprise d'Harry fut complète malgré les révélations de Ron lorsqu'il aperçut deux Sorciers de Sécurité au garde à vous de chaque côté du tableau de la grosse dame. Ils regardèrent sortir les deux amis avec un regard froid, Ron ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin alors qu'Harry ralentit un peu, soudain une forte voix les interpella.  
  
Halte vous deux ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer sans me donner votre nom et l'endroit où vous vous rendez.  
  
Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers le troisième Sorcier de Sécurité présent. Ce dernier était assis devant une petite table avec une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Ron et Harry se regardèrent un peu perplexe et s'approchèrent du sorcier, le visage penché sur son parchemin il ne les regardaient pas.  
  
Bon alors, vos noms et votre destination, demanda-t-il pendant que la plume inscrivait automatiquement l'heure et la mention « sortie de la tour ». Harry n'appréciait vraiment pas de se sentir ainsi surveillé mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Quasiment simultanément Harry et Ron répondirent. Harry Potter, Salle du banquet ! Ronald Weasley, Salle du banquet ! Harry et Ron ! s'exclama le Sorcier de Sécurité en relevant la tête pour regarder les deux amis. Je suis vraiment super content de vous voir. Olivier ! ! ! s'écrièrent-ils en reconnaissant leur ancien camarade de classe. Olivier, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais parmi les Sorciers de Sécurité ? Tu ne fais plus parti d'une équipe pro ? Harry n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux de voir Olivier Dubois en Sorcier de Sécurité. C'est une longue histoire Harry, alors je vais faire court. J'ai quitté provisoirement mon club pour rentrer dans les Sorciers de Sécurité en septembre. Suite à l'attentat du Poudlard Express, j'ai pris la décision de mettre le Quidditch de côté pendant un moment et de venir aider à la défense de notre monde, expliqua Olivier en notant avec sa plume le nom de ses amis. C'est une excellente idée ! confirma Ron. Tu vois Harry, je te l'avais bien dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je vais sûrement faire comme toi Olivier l'an prochain. Olivier, j'arrive pas à croire que l'attentat soit la seule raison qui t'ai poussé à faire ce choix. Tu étais trop attiré par le Quidditch pour tout abandonner comme ça. Harry, toujours aussi vif et perspicace à ce que je vois, tu as raison ce qui ma fait prendre une telle décision c'est le décès de mon cousin lors de l'attentat. Il entrait dans sa deuxième année... Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens Olivier, répliqua Harry en ignorant le visage triomphant de Ron. Je sais que ma question va te paraître saugrenue mais as-tu vraiment l'impression de défendre le monde des sorciers en surveillant ainsi Poudlard ? Harry, Ron de vous à moi murmura Olivier, je trouve cette mission ridicule et surtout une perte de temps mais mes supérieurs ne pensent pas la même chose. Il paraîtrait qu'il y aurait un informateur potentiel des Répurgateurs dans les murs de l'école et c'est la raison de l'enquête que nous effectuons. Un informateur ! Ici mais c'est fou ça, qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus Olivier ? demanda Ron de plus en plus excité. Je ne sais que peu de chose à part que cette personne utilisait un intermédiaire pour contacter des moldus à l'extérieur. Nous avons récemment arrêter cet intermédiaire mais il a réussi à détruire les documents qu'il transportait avant qu'on le capture. Mais alors comment pouvez-vous être sûrs qu'il est en contact avec un des élèves ? s'étonna Harry. Ca Harry, je n'en sais rien, l'information n'est pas arrivée jusqu'à moi, mais le commissaire a l'intention de surveiller étroitement le courrier des élèves et veut aussi effectuer un... Olivier cessa tout à coup de parler et se remit à prendre en note le nom et la destination de ses deux anciens camarades.  
  
Harry et Ron se retournèrent et virent entrer dans la pièce un nouveau Sorcier de Sécurité, Harry n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître car il s'agissait de Marcus Flint, un ancien membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Olivier leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller et ils partirent en direction de la salle de banquet. Ron ne cessait de trouver des qualités aux nouveaux arrivants alors qu'Harry ne supportait pas de voir leur grand manteau et leur uniforme aux couleurs sombres mais pire que tout, le bruit de claquement de leurs bottes raisonnant dans les couloirs lui provoquait un profond malaise. Ron et Harry rejoignirent Hermione à la table des Gryffondor et furent surpris de voir que le petit déjeuner n'était pas encore servi. Ils aperçurent aussi la présence de Lucius Malefoy qui se tenait sur la gauche de l'estrade et qui scrutait attentivement la salle. Hermione leur expliqua rapidement la situation, Lucius Malefoy voulait faire une annonce et pour se faire il attendait que tous les élèves soient présents dans la grande salle d'où le retard du petit déjeuner. Les trois amis attendirent en silence d'être rejoint par leurs camarades de classe. Ginny lança un regard sombre à son frère avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Après un petit quart d'heure, tous les élèves de l'école étaient enfin réunis dans la salle, Dumbledore approcha de son petit pupitre installé sur l'estrade et prit la parole.  
  
Chers élèves, comme vous l'avez remarqué ce matin notre école a vu l'arrivée d'un contingent de Sorciers de Sécurité du Ministère. Ils sont venus pour enquêter sur une affaire grave d'après le Ministère et dont l'origine serait l'un d'entre vous... J'espère que cette présence ne vous perturbera pas dans vos études, je vais maintenant laisser la parole à monsieur le Grand Commissaire de Sécurité, termina Dumbledore en laissant la place à Lucius Malefoy. Jeunes gens, nous avons récemment découvert qu'un élève de l'école avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec des moldus alors que c'est totalement interdit actuellement. Nous avons capturé le complice de cet élève. Le ministère a décidé de faire un exemple de cette affaire pour qu'il n'y ait plus de récidive... Donc je vais demander aux professeurs et aux préfets de bien vouloir conduire tous les élèves dans le stade de Quidditch et ce tout de suite.  
  
Chaque professeur responsable de maison vinrent aider les préfets à diriger tout le monde en direction des tribunes du stade. Il régnait dans les rangs un grand silence inquiétant, comme si tout à coup la déclaration de monsieur Malefoy avait réalisé le rêve de tout professeur, discipliner tous les élèves de l'école. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent entraînés loin d'Hermione qui dirigeait les plus jeunes en rang, Harry eut juste le temps de remarquer la panique sur le visage de sa jeune camarade. Quelques minutes plus tard, les tribunes du stade étaient pleines à craquer avec tous les élèves de l'école, Hermione put enfin rejoindre ses deux amis. Elle avait le visage blême et restait muette. Quelques murmures très faibles parcouraient l'assistance et se turent immédiatement lorsque par l'entrée habituellement réservée aux joueurs apparurent une dizaine de Sorciers de Sécurité ainsi que deux détraqueurs.  
  
C'est pas possible, des détraqueurs dans l'école ! Comment Dumbledore peut accepter une chose pareil ! s'écria Hermione. D'après ce que j'ai entendu hier dans les couloirs, il a les mains liées par le Ministère ! expliqua Harry.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Lucius fit son entrée, suivi par deux de ses collègues qui encadraient une silhouette fine aux long cheveux noirs. Hermione demanda à Harry s'il arrivait à voir qui était cette personne qui venait d'entrer dans le stade, Harry prit alors ses multiplettes dans une poche de sa robe et regarda rapidement les nouveaux arrivants et s'exclama.  
  
Oh non ! 


	16. OROCHI

Orochi  
  
Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Harry, les multiplettes toujours fixées en direction du prisonnier des Sorciers de Sécurité. Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
Le visage grave et sans un mot, Harry tendit les multiplettes à Hermione. Pendant ce temps les Sorciers de Sécurité amenèrent l'inconnu au centre du terrain et l'attachèrent avec des liens magiques à un grand poteau de bois. Hermione prit enfin les multiplettes et regarda en direction du prisonnier.  
  
Non ! hurla-t-elle. C'est ce que je craignais, il s'est fait prendre. Hermione, mais de quoi parles-tu ? Tu connais le prisonnier ? s'étonna Ron en se retournant vers son amie. Oui, je le connais...La voix d'Hermione fut couverte par celle de Lucius dont la puissance était telle qu'elle raisonnait dans tout le stade. Elèves de Poudlard, Professeurs ! Je vous ai tous réunis ici sous l'autorité conférée aux Sorciers de Sécurité par le Ministère de la magie. L'affaire est très grave et je ferais tout pour arriver à la résoudre. Le jeune homme que nous avons amené devant vous aujourd'hui a été capturé dans un des centres où nous hébergeons les parents d'enfants moldus qui ont accepté les termes de l'ordonnance 21. Il a pénétré dans l'enceinte de ce camp pour tenter de remettre des documents à l'une de ces familles, malheureusement avant d'être capturé, il a eu le temps de brûler les dits documents. Il a du lancer un sonorus pour avoir une telle voix, expliqua Ron. Hermione si tu connais cette personne alors ça veut dire qu'il rendait visite à tes parents, c'est ça ? Oui c'est bien ça ! répondit la jeune fille, la gorge nouée, juste avant que la voix de Lucius reprenne. Si je vous ai fait tous venir dans le stade jeune gens, c'est pour que vous preniez conscience du châtiment exemplaire qui attend chaque personne qui trahirait notre monde. Parce qu'en tentant de prendre contact avec vos parents moldus, vous faites un acte illégal qui vous place dans une position de traître aux yeux de la justice du Ministère. Voilà pourquoi, j'ai reçu l'ordre du ministère d'obtenir l'aveux de ce traître, aveux qui me permettra de savoir qui est le commanditaire car il est évident que ce jeune sorcier n'est que l'émissaire d'un des élèves de cette école. Nous allons donc le faire parler, mais pour l'exemple nous n'allons pas utiliser le veritaserum. Lucius lança alors un sonorus sur le prisonnier.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes Hermione avait pris le chemin de la tour d'observation réservée aux professeurs et marchait d'un pas rapide en bousculant toute personne sur son passage. Ron et Harry tentaient de la suivre en l'interpellant.  
  
Hermione, mais où vas tu comme ça, attends nous ! s'exclamait Ron. Où je vais, mais c'est évident je vais voir Dumbledore pour qu'il arrête ça immédiatement. Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire, à attendre que ce cinglé de Malefoy fasse du mal à Ryudo ! s'exclama Hermione qui s'était arrêtée un instant pour répondre à Ron. Ryudo, c'est ce japonais que tu avais embrassé, c'est bien ça ! Mais que vient-il faire à Poudlard ce gars ? Tu vas pas me dire que... Ron fut coupé par Harry. Bon Ron, c'est pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie ! Hermione, je crois que tu devrais être un peu plus calme et surtout ne pas te faire remarquer, temporisa Harry. Mais enfin Harry comment veux tu que je reste calme, alors que Ryudo est dans cette position par ma faute ! continua à hurler Hermione le visage déformé par la rage. Réfléchis Hermione, si tu continues à hurler son nom comme tu le fais, les Sorciers de Sécurité présents dans les tribunes ne vont pas mettre longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre lui et toi. La remarque calme d'Harry fit mouche et Hermione se tue.  
  
Au même instant la voix de Lucius reprit son emprise sur le stade.  
  
Jeune homme, allez vous enfin nous dire qui vous a demandé d'emmener ces documents dans le camp de parent moldus ? Mais le jeune japonais ne répondit rien. Très bien jeune homme, nous allons voir si votre volonté est aussi forte après un traitement approprié aux traîtres dans votre genre. ENDOLORIS !  
  
Le sort impardonnable frappa Ryudo en pleine poitrine et lui fit pousser un hurlement de douleur qui, amplifié par le Sonorus, retentit avec violence à travers tout le stade. Un cri insupportable pour les oreilles d'Hermione qui s'écroula en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre et en suppliant Harry et Ron de faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça. Ron resta là debout devant son amie effondrée, ne sachant que faire. Harry apitoyé par Hermione s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter mais rien n'y faisait.  
  
Les cris de Ryudo étaient de plus en plus intenses, des pleures et des cris d'horreur commencèrent à se faire entendre dans les gradins mais ils restaient très faibles en comparaison de l'intensité de ceux de Ryudo. Soudain une puissante et terrible voix s'éleva aux dessus des autres, si puissante que Lucius en fut déconcentré et stoppa son sortilège impardonnable.  
  
MONSIEUR MALEFOY, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE LAISSER CE GARCON TRANQUILLE !  
  
Harry regarda en direction de la voix et aperçut que Dumbledore s'était levé dans la tribune des professeurs, jamais Harry n'avait vu son directeur ainsi. Il paraissait être plus grand, plus imposant que Hagrid. Harry avait- il la berlue ? Il semblait voir une aura rougeoyante autour de la silhouette de Dumbledore. Cela rappelait à Harry l'impression de puissance qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Dumbledore avait neutralisé Barry Croupton Junior, mais en nettement plus puissant. Pendant un instant le stade fut silencieux et Lucius abaissa sa baguette. Puis il se secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore, j'exigerais de votre part que vous n'utilisiez plus un sortilège de charme par la voix sur moi ! Dans le cas contraire, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous faire arrêter pour entrave à l'action des Sorciers de Sécurité et haute trahison. Je n'arrêterais pas ce que je suis en train de faire, car je suis en mission pour le Ministère, si vous continuez à vous mêler de mon enquête je pourrais très bien vous faire renvoyer de votre poste de directeur ! Alors Dumbledore que choisissez- vous ? La voix froide et cinglante de Lucius rappela à Harry celle de Voldemort dans le cimetière.  
  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment sans parler, puis Dumbledore se rassit sans autre commentaire. Lucius afficha un large sourire de victoire et releva à nouveau sa baguette vers Ryudo.  
  
Allez, donne-nous donc le nom du commanditaire et j'arrêterais de te faire souffrir. ... Ryudo releva la tête en reprenant son souffle, il sourit innocemment. C'est un secret ! déclara-t-il naïvement. Très bien ! s'exclama Lucius le visage fou de rage. Endoloris !  
  
Le sortilège frappa de nouveau la poitrine de Ryudo de plein fouet, son cri était encore plus horrible que la première fois. Harry serrait Hermione dans ses bras pendant qu'elle tremblait en pleurant à chaudes larmes sous le regarde de Ron qui restait immobile et renfermé. Contrairement à la première fois, le stade était d'un silence impressionnant, de toute évidence les menaces de Lucius avaient impressionné la majorité des élèves. La voix de Dumbledore se fit à nouveau entendre dans le stade mais sans la puissance de la fois précédente.  
  
Monsieur le Commissaire, je ne voudrais pas intervenir dans votre enquête. Toutefois, je me permettrais de vous faire remarquer qu'étant le directeur de cette école, je me dois de ne pas infliger un tel spectacle à mes élèves. Je vous prierais donc d'arrêter cette torture immédiatement. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire évacuer les élèves des gradins. Oh je vois ! Lucius venait de stopper son doloris alors que Ryudo la bouche grande ouverte semblait chercher de l'oxygène autour de lui. Lucius réfléchis un moment puis répondit à Dumbledore. Vous avez raison Albus, je vais arrêter ce traitement. De toute façon l'exemple que je voulais faire est à mon avis bien passé parmi vos élèves.  
  
Lucius rangea sa baguette sous son imperméable et en sortit une petite fiole en s'approchant de Ryudo qui venait tout juste de retrouver son souffle.  
  
Bien, puisque vous refusez d'avouer sous la douleur, nous allons utiliser un moyen plus sûr. Grâce à ce veritaserum, vous allez tout nous dire nettement plus rapidement. Ainsi j'aurai le nom de ce traître qui tente de faire parvenir des informations à ses parents malgré l'interdiction. Lucius tendit la main pour prendre le menton de Ryudo, mais ce dernier l'arrêta et lui demanda : Que va-t-il arriver à cette personne lorsque je vous aurai donné son nom ? Le japonais avait beaucoup de mal à garder une voix digne mais il montrait beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa douleur. C'est évident jeune homme, il ira immédiatement passer quelques années à la prison d'Azkaban ! répondit Lucius avec arrogance.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes, Harry avait relevé Hermione en la tenant par les épaules. La jeune fille commençait à arrêter de pleurer, blottit dans les bras d'Harry elle frissonna en entendant Azkaban.  
  
C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Ron. Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à ce type pour qu'il se mette dans une telle situation ? Franchement, je vois pas comment on va faire pour s'en sortir, il ne résistera pas au veritaserum. Je crois qu'il serait temps de s'en aller et de trouver un moyen de te cacher Hermione. Ron ! hurla-t-elle. Je n'abandonnerais jamais Ryudo comme une lâche, pour qui me prends-tu ? Les yeux rouges et les cheveux en bataille, elle était terrifiante à voir. Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! On va se faire remarquer et c'est vraiment pas le moment. Il faut trouver une solution...  
  
Soudain Ryudo éclata de rire et avec une voix pleine d'assurance, amplifiée par le sonorus de Malefoy, fit une déclaration qui surpris tout le monde.  
  
Vous n'arriverez jamais à me faire dire le nom de cette personne ! Et puisque vous semblez prêt à me faire boire cette potion pour obtenir l'information en question, je vais offrir à la dite personne ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Pour la protéger, je vais sacrifier mon âme. Je vous préviens, n'essayez pas de m'arrêter car vous risqueriez votre vie. Ryudo termina sa phrase en psalmodiant une incantation en japonais. HAHAHA, je ne pensais pas qu'un Doloris si court puisse vous plongez dans la folie. Mais voilà que vous nous menacez dans votre situation. J'ignorais que les asiatiques avaient un tel sens de l'humour.  
  
Lucius tenta de nouveau de saisir le menton de Ryudo pour lui faire boire le veritaserum mais à ce moment là, la chemise du jeune homme se mit à brûler au niveau du torse dévoilant des inscriptions rougeoyantes sur sa poitrine. Il fut soudainement pris de violents spasmes dans tout le corps. Ses membres s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Les inscriptions s'effacèrent lentement et les spasmes augmentèrent encore, tant et si bien que Ryudo parvint à se libérer des liens magiques qui lui bloquaient les mains. Lucius fit deux pas en arrière devant l'étrangeté de ces événements. Plus retenu par ses liens, Ryudo tomba sur ses genoux en se tenant la tête entre ses mains, tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Il resta un moment dans cette position devant l'assistance étonnée d'un tel spectacle. Puis dans un violent cri de douleur, Ryudo s'effondra sur le sol juste aux pieds de Lucius.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe, on dirait qu'il est mort ! Il ne bouge plus. Ron, ne dis pas des choses comme ça devant Hermione, répliqua sèchement Harry en voyant l'expression d'horreur sur le visage d'Hermione qui était muette depuis un moment.  
  
Un grand émoi s'empara des tribunes en voyant le corps inanimé du japonais. Lucius donna l'ordre aux deux Sorciers de Sécurité qui l'accompagnaient d'emporter le corps en dehors du stade. Les deux jeunes Sorciers de Sécurité s'approchèrent et soulevèrent Ryudo par les bras. En un instant le japonais se releva et d'un mouvement d'une rapidité extrême saisit chacun des deux agents par la gorge et les souleva au-dessus du sol. Les deux jeunes Sorciers se débattaient mais les mains de Ryudo les étranglaient violemment et après quelques secondes, ils cessèrent de se débattre. Ryudo les projeta à quelques mètres à côté de Lucius qui n'en revenait pas. Il regarda attentivement Ryudo afin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme qu'il venait de torturer qui se tenait en face de lui. Les yeux rouges et les cheveux dansant tels des flammes agitées par le vent, le japonais arborait un grand sourire en regardant ses mains et ses bras comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, nom d'un troll ! hurla Lucius Malefoy en dégainant sa baguette maladroitement. Avada Ke...  
  
Avant même qu'il ait rabaissé sa baguette, Ryudo l'avait rejoint avec une telle célérité que Lucius eut l'impression qu'il avait transplané. Le bras gauche de Ryudo bloqua la main de Lucius qui tenait sa baguette, son autre main saisit Lucius à la gorge et la serra avec violence. Ryudo souleva Lucius de son bras droit jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Lucius commença à pâlir et à se débattre en étouffant, il tentait désespérément de crier mais la prise de Ryudo ne laissait passer aucun souffle de sa part. Dans un effort désespéré, Lucius réussit à crier « Détraqueurs ! Tuez-le ! ». Les deux détraqueurs foncèrent à une vitesse folle en direction de Ryudo, ce dernier se débarrassa de Lucius en le jetant à quelques mètres puis se mit en garde. Les deux détraqueurs se mirent à tourner autour de lui très rapidement en effectuant des cercles concentriques, Harry pensait qu'ils étaient en train d'attaquer directement l'âme de Ryudo. Il savait pour avoir eu affaire à eux quel supplice devait subir le jeune japonais, mais étrangement ce dernier restait debout sans bouger face à l'assaut des gardiens d'Azkaban. Soudain Ryudo éclata d'un rire frénétique.  
  
Inutile Démons ! Vos attaques ne peuvent fonctionner contre moi, repartez ou je vous détruirais. Ryudo regarda alternativement les deux détraqueurs qui s'éloignèrent de lui immédiatement. Bon, j'en avais pas fini avec toi misérable petit vermisseau ! hurla-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau de Lucius qui reculait en rampant complètement terrorisé. Mais qu'êtes-vous donc ? s'époumona le père de Drago. AHAHAHAHA ! Qui je suis, HAHAHAHA ! Mon nom est inconnu aux humains mais pour autant que je m'en souvienne, ces derniers me surnommaient O-RO-CHI ! Mais il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été libre de mes mouvements. C'est si étrange de retrouver la capacité de pouvoir bouger. Tu as l'air bien effrayé petit mortel, mais tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas dans mon corps original sinon tu aurais déjà rejoins tes acolytes. Je me sens un peu à l'étroit dans cette enveloppe, mais je m'en contenterai.  
  
Ryudo continua d'avancer vers Lucius. Le visage toujours aussi fou et menaçant, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sorcier lorsque Dumbledore s'interposa. Le directeur de l'école venait de surgir de nulle part et pointait sa baguette en direction du japonais.  
  
Vous ne passerez pas ! Je vous ordonne de quittez ces lieux. Partez immédiatement de mon école ! Qui êtes-vous vieil homme ? demanda Ryudo avec une voix étrangement grave.  
  
Dumbledore se mit alors à parler dans une langue étrange, Harry cru reconnaître quelques similitudes avec le japonais mais ce n'était pas exactement cela. Une chose était sûre, c'est que Dumbledore semblait impressionner Ryudo qui venait de s'arrêter d'avancer en sa direction. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer sans bouger, sans rien dire. Tous le monde dans le stade regardait la scène sans rien faire, comme si le temps ne s'écoulait plus. Puis sans crier gare, Ryudo se mit à courir à une vitesse folle en direction des tribunes opposées à Dumbledore et dans une série de bonds prodigieux, il sauta par dessus les gradins et disparut du terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Il fallut beaucoup de temps et d'effort pour calmer tous les élèves de l'école dans les gradins, les professeurs furent mis à rude épreuve. Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour s'éclipser rapidement en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Harry tenait Hermione par les épaules pendant que Ron vérifiait que la voie était libre, la jeune fille ne cessait de dire que ce n'était pas Ryudo, qu'il n'était pas capable de faire des choses pareilles. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune et profitèrent de l'absence de leurs camarades pour parler.  
  
Vous avez vu ce que ce type a réussi à faire ? C'est dingue, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu se faire prendre alors qu'il a pu tuer sans difficulté deux Sorciers de Sécurité et faire fuir deux détraqueurs. Ron, il n'était pas lui-même ! Sinon il n'aurait jamais fait de telles choses et puis il n'aurait pas fait fuir les détraqueurs ! cria Hermione visiblement très en colère. Tu as la mémoire courte Hermione lorsqu'il s'agit de beaux garçons ! Après avoir choisi un adepte de la magie noire avec Krum, tu tombes sous le charme d'un japonais complètement dément... Tu te rappelles pas l'année dernière c'est lui qui a tué Crabbe et Goyle Senior et après il a bien failli s'en prendre à nous. Ron, je crois qu'il est évident pour tout le monde que Ryudo n'était pas lui-même. Tu as bien entendu que lorsque Lucius lui a demandé qui il était, il a répondu un truc bizarre ! Même Dumbledore lui a parlé dans une langue étrange, répliqua Harry d'une voix calme pour arrêter la dispute naissante.  
  
Ca va Harry j'ai bien vu comme toi, mais Dumbledore n'a fait que lui parler en japonais rien de plus ! Rien d'anormale ! Non Ron ça n'était pas du japonais ! s'écria Hermione en commençant à pleurer de nouveau. Bon je vois bien que de toute façon, j'aurai toujours tord alors je vous laisse ! Raz le bol de toujours me faire contredire... En tout cas Hermione, tu aurais pu me dire que tu continuais à voir ce type... Tu m'as d'écu... Bonsoir. Ron monta dans le dortoir des garçons.  
  
Hermione éclata en sanglot devant Harry qui ne savait plus quoi faire, il fallait qu'il agisse vite pour que personne ne la voit pleurer ainsi. Il monta rapidement dans le dortoir sans faire attention à Ron, il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et redescendit auprès d'Hermione. Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'attirer dans un coin de la pièce et il se cacha sous la cape avec elle, il lança un silentio sur Hermione qui continua de pleurer en silence. Ils restèrent là un long moment en attendant que tous les élèves partent en cours, ils aperçurent même Ron partir, mais ils restèrent là. Harry ne savait pas comment réconforter Hermione, il se contenta la prendre tendrement par les épaules en lui posant la tête sur sa poitrine.  
  
Hermione pleura longuement dans les bras d'Harry, finalement les larmes finirent par se tarirent. Elle demeura encore un moment dans les bras de son ami et fini même par s'assoupir. Harry attendri, resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille pratiquement une heure plus tard. Les deux amis se relevèrent et sortir de dessous la cape.  
  
Hermione, je crois que c'est l'heure du repas ! Il faudrait que nous allions manger avec les autres ! Oui Harry, c'est une bonne idée... Même si je n'ai pas faim, il ne faudrait pas que j'attire les soupçons.  
  
Les deux amis entrèrent dans la grande salle sous le regard étonné de leur camarade, ainsi que sous les sifflements des Serpentards. Ils s'assirent en silence et commencèrent à manger un peu sans grande conviction, mais quelques minutes plus tard le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'eux.  
  
Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre immédiatement je vous pris ! demanda-t-il de sa voix mielleuse Oui professeur ! répondit-elle en se levant immédiatement. Où l'emmenez vous ? s'écria Ron. Monsieur Weasley, je vous demanderais de me parler sur un autre ton et de vous occuper de ce qui vous regarde, répliqua sèchement Rogue en guidant Hermione en dehors de la grande salle. 


End file.
